Serendipity
by Miriellar
Summary: Sequel to 'Awakening'. Mirkwood is now being overrun with evil and the world is changing. Can Legolas protect his family or will he stand to lose everything?
1. A realisation

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise anything- it isn't mine!!!

Thank you to all those who supported the last two fics in this trilogy. I'm extremly greatful and I hope that you'll all come back and read and enjoy this one as much as you did the last. Hugs xxx

An alternative version and slightly steamier version of 'Awakening' is being posted on another website- 'Salvation' has been posted but that is relatively the same- except the spelling is a little better. The website is- adultfanfiction.net and my pen name is the same.

---------------------------------------

"There are more yet to come, we cannot do anything for them!"  
  
The young healer said, his tone exasperated and failing. Thalia regarded her pupil with stern but understanding eyes, while listening to the rest of the healers as they worked. Spiders had overrun a patrol of elves and quite a few had come away with more than a scratch. But still, she tried to remain optimistic.  
  
The air spelt of copper, the smell of fresh blood and she winced when an elf cried out in agony before going limp, the light left his deep green eyes and his body went limp.  
  
"Thalia"  
  
She spun round as her name was called from across the large room. Carefully but quickly she made her way over to a bed where a young elf, new to the patrol lay dying. She knew he was giving up. Leaving everybody else to fend for themselves she sat beside him, a smile gracing her face. The elf turned his head and looked at her, his eyes were bright with the clarity that was felt before death and his smile opened a door that she herself had closed years before. He was ready to die.  
  
"Hello, my name is Thalia"  
  
Her voice was soft as she spoke to him; her hand ran down his cheek, as she would do to her children.   
  
He closed his eyes and swallowed. Thalia watched as the elf tried to gather his thoughts into coherent sentences.  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
The elf's voice was hoarse as he spoke. Thalia brow furrowed and she shook her head.  
  
"I will only be here for a little longer, I will never again see the world and it will not matter to me. It will not matter that I will never again see my mother, nor will it matter that you sat with me while I breathed my last. But you...you will have the knowledge and memory of sitting with a dying elf. And for that I am sorry"  
  
A tear fell from his eyes as he grimaced. Her hand tightened around his and she leaned down and kissed his forehead gently before moving so that her lips were beside his ear.  
  
"I will treasure the memory and I will remember that because of you, my children still live. You did a good and noble thing today. Rest well"  
  
She sighed heavily and sat back, her eyes glistening with tears but knowing that they were foolish tears. She kissed his forehead once more and rose from the bed before drawing the sheet over his head respectfully.  
  
--------  
  
The rest of the day was just as difficult and by the end of it she was a covered in the blood of the many elves that she had treated.  
  
Wearily she surveyed the room that she worked in day after day. The air was eerily quiet, the candlelight flickered off of the cream walls and the small moans coming from some of the seriously injured elves, all served to put her nerves on the edge.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, the image of the young elf that had died earlier flashed before her eyes and she felt herself fall to the floor. She hit the floor hard, the jolt travelling up to her shoulder, but she didn't care. The only thing she wanted was to have a bath, see her children and crawl into bed.  
  
She didn't know how long she had sat there before one of her colleagues found her. She was almost hidden from view by the various blankets and supplies that had been hastily piled up as the first casualty had come in.  
  
"Your highness, go to your husband"  
  
An older healer bent down, weariness also apparent in her eyes. Thalia nodded and stood up, brushing her hands on her skirt.  
  
With one final look she left the room and headed towards the chambers that she and Legolas shared.  
  
As she walked she thought back to the first time that she had seen Mirkwood 's great city. She had thought it strange and magnificent.  
  
The elves of Mirkwood resided in the caves underground. But it was beautiful. From outside the city looked to be carved into the rock, like Petra, the city that the nomads of the desert had built. The air had smelt fresh, as if they were standing beside a waterfall and the smell of jasmine had engulfed her. Such a strange thing.  
  
Once inside, the halls were just as magnificent. The stone shimmered like diamonds in the candlelight, making it seem magical. Tapestries hung thought the halls, depicting battle and birth, deaths and marriages. She had been pleasantly surprised to see that the rooms which her and Legolas would share were next to an open courtyard. The sun shone through the open top of the cave cheerfully, lighting the way, making her feel like Aladdin when he reaches the treasure he had been seeking. 

Their rooms were spectacular. The walls were a brilliant cream that shined in the light, a canopy of silver fabric hung from the ceiling, giving it a romantic feel. The bed was huge; it was big enough for at least two other people. It was covered in a deep green velvet throw with matching pillows. A large ornate desk stood in the corner, and before the fire sat two large couches and a few chairs.  
  
Next to their room was the children's room, which held everything they would need, including toys that they probably would never touch.  
  
They were spoilt in Mirkwood. Eloria and Thranduil spent as much time a possible with them, they gave them sweets when they wanted them and they gave them toys when they asked for them.  
  
The life of royalty as a strange one.  
  
The dim light that indicated that Legolas was still awake shone comfortingly at the end of the dark corridor.  
  
Her legs were beginning to give in and she was more that glad to reach the door. She reached blindly for the door handle and almost fell over when Legolas opened the door.  
  
She was too tired to speak to him and simply stepped into his embrace. She did not see the worried look on his face, the furrowed brow and the tight lips that were always a clear indication of a stern conversation.  
  
He knew that the blood that still lingered on her skin was not hers but it still unsettled him. He could feel the tension in her muscles and he knew that she had been unsettled by something, but what it was she would not divulge lightly. Since becoming serious about learning to be a healer twenty years ago she had become very sensitive about her work and took the confidential side of her work seriously.  
  
She stepped back out of his embrace and kissed him lightly. Her soft lips lingered on his a little longer than normal, asking him for something, for his company.  
  
He sighed softly and sat back down at his desk while Thalia bathed. The peace that he had worked in was disrupted when he heard sobs coming from the bathroom. Without a second thought he put down his quill and entered the bathroom. Thalia was sat on the step in the bath, her head in her hands; her shoulders shook as she cried quietly.  
  
The prince gathered a towel from the chair and placed it around her shoulders as he lifted her from the bath carefully. He lifted her and carried her into the bedroom with no effort.  
  
They sat on the bed for many minutes, neither knew what the other was thinking and it didn't really matter.  
  
Legolas sat, studying Thalia as she lay with her eyes closed, her head in his lap. Her hand played with the hem of the thin night robe that he had donned while waiting for her to return.  
  
He had put the children to bed hours earlier, much to their dismay as Thalia had promised them to tell them more stories, stories that were made up from the tales Thalia herself had read as a child and the television shows that she had watched religiously for years.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what has upset you so?" She opened her eyes and sighed heavily, closing her eyes against the heat of his gaze.  
  
"Today...today I sat with an elf, he was so young Legolas, so young. I sat with him and held his hand while he breathed his last. And all I could think about afterwards was...that could have been my son"  
  
Her eyes opened and she met his gaze. A deep sadness had settled in her heart.  
  
"You are a healer, you have seen death before. Why is this so different?"  
  
He knew the answer to his question, he had seen death before, more times than he wished to, and as much as he did not wish to say it, he had learned to harden himself against death. But Thalia had not, sometimes it gave her an insight into the people that she healed and the job that she did, but other times it did her a great disservice. And he regretted ever allowing her to do such an emotional job.

As prince he knew about everything that went on in his home and he had heard people praise his wife for her skill and her compassion and it had given him a sense of pride. but that did not stop him from worrying.  
  
Thalia sat up and slid of of the bed,  
  
"I'll be back in a moment"  
  
She said as she entered the children's room.  
  
The twins were beautiful. Eleni was small for her age but her temper made up for that, her long blonde hair curled it's self into ringlets that made her look angelic. Niall looked like his father in almost every way. His silver hair hung about his shoulders, braided back so that it stayed out of his eyes. His bright blue eyes held everything, which made him a bad liar, like his father.  
  
They were forty now but they looked no more than four. A fact which Thalia had found disconcerting for the first twenty years, but she no longer bother about it and simply accepted things.  
  
She had changed much during her years in Mirkwood and she had thought her job in Middle-Earth had been done and she could live in peace.  
  
But she knew little of the plans that the Valar had laid out for her.


	2. The Valar choose

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

* * *

The power of the elves was failing and evil once again walked the lands in great hordes, but not only did it walk within the orcs and the goblins, it walked within the people.  
  
The failings of men were prayed upon and twisted until they were overcome and became servants of the darkness, and most of the time, they knew nothing of it.  
  
Their deeds were foul and their minds even fouler still.  
  
Murderers, rapists, thieves; they were all followers.  
  
The blind lead the blind and those who did see...were locked within the chains of their own uncertainty.  
  
Such things as loyalty and kinship were throw away over greed and pride.  
  
When a life is born they are to be nurtured and kept within the safety of those who love them, who will pass on their knowledge and their skills.  
  
But the time of loyalty and kinship was over and in its place stood greed and pride.  
  
But men were not alone in their failing, the elves were deserting Middle-Earth for the undying lands in the west. And they left behind the troubles of the land.  
  
The elves secluded themselves, choosing to become elusive. They were shadows of their previous selves and seldom were they seen.  
  
There was a battle to be fought and it would take courage and sacrifice from somebody whose heart was gifted with the knowledge of the Edain and the Eldar. One who understood the value of life and the meaning of death. One who can show the peoples of Middle-earth how to live once again.  
  
All it takes is one action, and the rest will soon follow.  
  
But what must be remembered is that not all battles are fought with swords. 


	3. A lesson in life

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
A big thank you to everybody who reviewed- please review this chapter xxx

* * *

The room was dark, the only light being from a single candle that sat in a holder on the wall by the door.  
  
Thalia sat watching her children silently as they slept. It was peaceful but to her the room was throbbing with tension and menace. She sat wearing only a thin nightgown, her hair gathered up into a messy bun. She felt hot and constricted. She had to fight every urge to shift in her chair.  
  
As she gazed at her children the face of the young elf flashed across her eyes. She got up and approached Niall, her eyes tenderly studying him. The elfling lay on his side, a thumb in his mouth, his eyes closed as he dreamt.  
  
Legolas watched with sadness as his wife kissed her son's forehead and sat back on the bed beside him, stroking his hair.  
  
The death of the young elf had hit her hard. He had expected something like this to happened one day, and he was prepared. All she need was comfort and reassurance. He shook his head and returned to their bedroom to retrieve a blanket.  
  
Thalia had not moved and most likely did not hear him as he approached her and laid a soft blanket around her bare shoulders.  
  
He sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.  
  
"Come back to bed Thalia"  
  
Her head fell back onto his shoulder as she shook her head.  
  
"No, I can't leave them"  
  
"You can, they are protected, no harm will come to them. Come, we'll leave the door open so that you can see them"  
  
His voice was gentle but stern as he spoke. He could see her indecision but knew that she wouldn't refuse him.  
  
"Alright"  
  
He smiled as she took his hand before standing and waiting for him to rise. They kissed their sleeping children and headed back to bed.  
  
---  
  
Dawn came swiftly and soon the family were awake and dressed. Legolas sat on the bed playing with the children while Thalia sat at the window watching. She didn't feel like playing, or talking. The children's carer would arrive soon, and though she wouldn't admit it, she didn't want to let her babies out of her sight.  
  
Legolas sat; only half listening to Niall and Eleni as they tried to tell him what happened to a magical boy named Harry Potter, it was a highly favoured story that their mother had told them.  
  
His eyes were secretly fixed on his melancholy wife who looked terrible. She had hardly slept and now she would go and work for the day, making herself worse than she already was. It was at times like this when he wished he could drop everything and spend time with her. But he could not, he had a very important meeting with the head of the guards and it would not do to dismiss it.  
  
Within minutes the children's carer had arrived and Legolas watched as his wife held both of her children as if it were the last time that she would ever see them again. He could feel a nervous energy begin to gather in the pit of his stomach as he stood to kiss his children before they bounded out of the door.  
  
The door shut and the two were left on their own for the half an hour that had spare every day.  
  
Thalia stood by the window, leaning on the wall casually, her body tense and waiting for the lecture that Legolas was going to give her.  
  
The prince closed his eyes for a second, trying to choose his words carefully. He wasn't going to lecture her, it wasn't needed, and she had already done it for him. He stood by her, not touching her but close enough to feel her body heat.  
  
"You shouldn't do this to yourself Thalia, you could not have prevented it"  
  
She stiffened and turned to face him, her eyes blazing,  
  
"No you're right, I couldn't, but that doesn't mean that it was right. Do the Valar think it's funny to send young elves out to battle, do they? Do you think they hand pick a few innocent young ones and send them out specially to...go out with a bang, in so called dignity and service."  
  
Legolas felt his heart melt at the sight of his near hysterical wife as she shouted at him, her finger pointing at him as if he had been the one whom she blamed.  
  
"Do not shout Thalia"  
  
"Why the hell NOT! I have every right to have the screaming abdabs if I so please Legolas Greenleaf!!!"  
  
Her voice rose as she screamed and he was sure that almost everybody had heard it, but they would understand, and they would be upset too. They respected Thalia and they would hate to see her put herself in this position.  
  
There was a knock on the door and both Thalia and Legolas were surprised to see King Thranduil standing in the doorway.  
  
"Legolas, you have a meeting with Huror"  
  
Thranduil said, dismissing his son from the room. Legolas looked at his wife who stood with her head in her hands and her eyes focused on the floor. He kissed her forehead lightly before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Thranduil walked over to the seating area and poured two glasses of berry juice before sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Thalia, come and sit down"  
  
His tone was soft but commanding as he beckoned her to join him.  
  
"I know what happened yesterday. It was not your fault. The patrol that he was assigned to had been in what we had thought was a safe area; very few of those elves had seen battle. You did a commendable thing, yet you berate yourself for it"  
  
His eyes found hers; the cool depth of his lulled her into a calm silence.  
  
"You are an excellent healer. I have been congratulated on having such a wonderful daughter by many elves, elves that I have known for ages have high praise for you. You do your job well. You saved many lives yesterday, you should go and see them, their families are waiting for you, they wish to say their thanks"  
  
She nodded but remained silent. Thranduil looked imposing; he was wearing robes of a soft green and on his head he wore a golden circlet engraved in leaves, but she saw only his eyes.  
  
"As King I have learned that in order to serve my people well and protect them, I must sometimes let things lie. The solutions if often part if the problem. Remember that"  
  
He rose from his seat, suddenly dwarfing the woman who still sat in deep thought.  
  
Thranduil nodded at her before leaving the room.  
  
---  
  
The healing wing was almost silent when Thalia entered. She was immediately greeted with a small elfling, perhaps only twenty years older than her own children. She bent down so that she was eye level with the child.  
  
"You saved my brother your highness, thank you"  
  
The little girl threw her arms around Thalia neck and kissed her cheek with a smile before running back to her mother.  
  
And she then understood what Thranduil had meant. She had been a fool, and she had put Legolas through one of her moods, yet again, that seemed to happen a lot lately. The day went smoothly, and as it progressed Thalia found herself stepping into the shoes of somebody who was more controlled and more aware of herself and her job. Never before had she seen someone so young die and it had changed her in someway.  
  
The end of the day came and soon two twin whirlwinds flew into her bedroom at a great speed, coated in leaves, twigs and mud greeted her. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the bathroom.  
  
"But nana, we are not dirty"  
  
Eleni argued, but her father, who had silently entered the room, swept her up, keeping her at arms length and deposited her in the bathroom where her brother and carer waited for her. The twin's carer, Celenier, was a blessing in disguise.  
  
With a wicked smiled Thalia pushed her husband onto the bed with all her might and straddled him.  
  
His eyes darkened as she nuzzled his neck and kissed his jaw. Her tongue slowly licked his ear until she flicked it against the sensitive point. He almost purred when he felt her lips suck it gently and he felt himself grow hard with desire.  
  
His eyes closed and he felt himself enter a state of pleasure so deep that he was loath to stop her assault on him.  
  
Thalia kissed him and then scooted down so that she laid half on the bed and half on him, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"I am sorry for this morning Legolas, I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm sorry for last night too"  
  
He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive. If I remember correctly I reacted in a similar way when I first saw somebody killed. It is not a pleasant experience"  
  
She returned his smile gratefully and kissed him softly.  
  
The bathroom door opened and two very wet children bounded into the room, landing on the bed with a shout of victory.  
  
Celenier smiled and shook her head before saying her goodbye and leaving the room.  
  
Two hours later Thalia watched as Eleni fought the onset of sleep with all her might. It had been years since her grandmother had taken her and still she felt the effects.  
  
Legolas sighed and lifted his small daughter up into his arms and rocked her soothingly whilst singing a lullaby. He breathed a sigh of relief when she shifted in his arms and fell asleep, her thumb firmly in her mouth. Thalia lay beside the sleeping Niall, brushing his forehead with the tips of her fingers. But tonight she did it with love and not desperation. Legolas placed his daughter down beside her brother and picked up his wife with a feral grin,  
  
"Now, you must finish what you started" 


	4. Nothing's alright

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Sofia- no- you're not over analysing- you're onto something- it's nice to know somebody really takes notice and wants something from this. Thanks  
  
Uh- well I couldn't pass that opportunity pass could I- it's too cute. Was it deep? Oh, well at least you like it. It took me five mins to write and it was very last minute. Thanks  
  
Liz- wow- one sitting- I don't know how you do it- not even I can do that. Well done you and thanks I think I'll take it as a compliment.  
  
Dazzler420- hope you like it  
  
Lady K4- Thanks- I assure you that I will go back and fix that  
  
Leggylover4ever- can't they just- thanks  
  
And thank you to everybody to everybody else who had read/ reviewed- I appreciate it. xxx

* * *

"What happened today ? You seem upset"  
  
Thalia asked her husband as she exited the bathroom. She threw her clothes over a chair and watched him as he combed his hair with vicious strokes that only served to knot his hair more. She sighed and approached him, gently taking the comb from his fingers.  
  
As she combed his hair, Legolas felt the pent up anger and worry of the day melt into insignificance. He almost purred with delight as she ran her fingers through his hair even though she had finished.  
  
He caught her wrist and pulled her round to sit on his lap. She complied but sat up straight, away from him. He did not want her to read his eyes but he let her all the same.  
  
"Will you not talk about it?"  
  
Her hand cradled his face as she looked into his tired eyes.  
  
"I do not wish to"  
  
Thalia nodded and kissed him tenderly as she snaked her arms around his neck. There was nothing sexual about it, it was just an embrace that let him know that she was there and she loved him, much the same as he had done for her so many times.  
  
"Do you know what your problem is Greenleaf?"  
  
She drew back and cocked her head, smiling,  
  
"You don't have any fun anymore"  
  
He laughed and placed his hands on her hips, letting his hands roam up her body.  
  
"That cannot be helped"  
  
He said, his voice heavy with regret and hope.  
  
"Legolas, when was the last time that you spent sometime with the children, because let me tell you, it's been weeks since I've spent more than half and hour with them"  
  
He smiled at her, sensing her mischief, she was up to something.  
  
"I cannot think"  
  
"What would you say if I asked Adar for a days respite and we spend the day with the children?"  
  
She sat back, looking at him suspiciously,  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
He nodded and pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his.  
  
His hands roamed, leaving a trail of fire across her skin. It had been days since either of them had been able to touch each other and there was desperation in their kisses that they had rarely felt. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, quickly covering her body with his. Clothes were torn off, literally and flung across the room as the pair were taken over by their desperation and need for each other.  
  
The two lay spent and in a state of blissful peace, wrapped in each other's arms and a thin sheet.  
  
The tell tale sound of a heavy door being pushed open alerted the parents to the presence of one of their children.  
  
Elves were not ashamed of their bodies and over the years Thalia had become accustomed and content with dressing and undressing in front of her children.  
  
Eleni looked at them from under her long hair, her face red and blotchy as if she had been crying.  
  
Thalia sat up and opened her arms,  
  
"Come here baby"  
  
Eleni ran over to her parent's bed and launched herself into her mother's arms.  
  
Thalia closed her eyes and rocked her daughter soothingly as the child began to cry. Legolas sat up and embraced them both, looking worriedly at Eleni who had her eyes tightly closed and looked to be in pain.  
  
"What's wrong baby girl? What is it?"  
  
Eleni sat back and pointed to her back,  
  
"Hurts, nana, it hurts"  
  
Thalia turned Eleni round on her knee and lifted the child's nightgown. Thalia's eyes widened and she looked at her husband in worry and panic.  
  
"Legolas"  
  
Legolas was in much the same state. The red, black mark where she had been bitten years earlier was clear, as if it was only hours old. He ran his fingers over her back just to satisfy his mind.  
  
His blue eyes turned violet with ice and fire that sent chills down Thalia's back. She wanted reassurance that it was nothing and it would be fine, but he gave no such indication.  
  
Eleni settled a little at the touch of her father but still clung to her mother. The child felt her parent's confusion and upset but did not understand.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Thalia's voice quivered and her eyes were wide as she looked at him. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. He knew not what to tell her, as he had no idea what was happening. And he didn't wish to upset his daughter any more than she already was. He opened his eyes and gathered his child into his arms, rocking her and rubbing her back soothingly, it had the same effect on her as it did her mother and she was nearly asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
He lay down, pulling his wife down beside him. Her body was stiff and unwilling to relax as she lay there watching him. His hair glinted golden red as the candlelight hit it and his beautifully sculpted face seemed frozen in pain and despair.  
  
"I should know what to do Lia"  
  
He turned his head to looked at her, his eyes' searching her's frantically for an answer, he found something and was satisfied. The door to the other room opened once again and Niall came running into the room.  
  
"Hi sweetie"  
  
"Nana, where's 'Leni?"  
  
His small voice echoed quietly in the large room.  
  
Thalia sat up and patted the space in the middle of the bed. Niall took the invitation and slowly crawled up the bed and settled underneath the covers. His blue eyes looked at his father and sister.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Thalia laid leaning on her elbow, stroking Niall's hair,  
  
"She doesn't feel well honey, don't worry she'll be fine"  
  
Niall nodded and scooted closer to his father,  
  
"Adar?"  
  
Legolas' eyes found those of his son and he smiled. He rolled over and settled Eleni before drawing the blankets over both the children. He leaned over and kissed Thalia before kissing Niall and Eleni.  
  
Both the prince and princess remained awake, watching both of their children until the dawn broke over the land.  
  
Thalia rose first, bathing and dressing before anybody else. She had just finished pinning her hair up in a bun when she felt a strong pair of arms slide around her waist and pull her into a firm chest.  
  
She relaxed and leaned into the embrace, laying her head on his shoulder as he kissed her neck.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong. I've seen anything like it. Spider bites, are relatively easy to treat and they never come back, never. So what's going on?"  
  
She closed her eyes to keep back the tears that had begun to well in her eyes. Legolas felt her sudden urge to cry and tightened his hold as if somehow his embrace would save her from everything.  
  
"Come on, we have to go to the healing wing"  
  
She smiled weakly to herself and stepped out of his arms. She turned around and kissed him softly, her lips barley meeting his.  
  
"I love you Legolas"  
  
"I love you too Thalia"  
  
She nodded and left him to dress. As she entered her bedroom her eyes fell on her children, who were still curled up with each other asleep. She sat down on the bed next to them watching as Niall sensing her presence turned over and found her dress and clung to it.  
  
"Niall, Niall honey, wake up"  
  
She whispered quietly so as not to wake Eleni, who needed her sleep. Niall shifted his body and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
She picked him up, kissing his temple and went into his room to dress him for the day.  
  
It wasn't long before the three of them were ready to leave. Thalia and Niall left the room, followed by Legolas who held Eleni, tightly. She seemed so small in the arms of her father who when he was in this mood could be very imposing.  
  
The walk to the healing wing seemed agonisingly slow to the couple. Niall walked slowly beside his mother, confused by the sudden change in the routine of his usual days. He wondered why his sister hadn't woken up and why his nana hadn't dressed her.  
  
His eyes studied his adar intently. His adar didn't look too pleased with something and he frightened him. He had rarely seen his father look so...upset. He never shouted at anybody like his nana did but just one look could make him want to crawl into bed and never come out again.  
  
His naneth looked tired, she looked like she hadn't slept. She had big black circles under her eyes and her eyes weren't as sparkly as they usually were.  
  
He was distracted when he heard his sister start to cry. He felt sick as her cries got louder and he felt his cheeks become wet with tears.  
  
His naneth looked down at him and shook her head before picking him up and cradling him to her chest.  
  
"Shh, it's alright baby, it's ok"  
  
But he knew that everything was wrong, his adar was upset and his nana was angry and his sister was hurting. 

He knew what everybody else was trying to hide and as he saw when they entered the healing wing, things were not alright.


	5. Signs

Ms. Evermore- Thank you thank you thank you- I hope you won't be disappointed  
  
Aem- yes the lack of transitions between the three is completely intentional. They're the same story and the same characters, just altered slightly. Thanks  
  
Snow crystals- hi Julia- thanks- I hope you'll keep reading  
  
Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- I'm a review junky- please review xxx

* * *

"Nana. Nana!"  
  
I awoke startled by the sound of Eleni's voice. The quick burst of anger that I had felt at being awoken melted at the sight of my smiling daughter. Eleni grinned excitedly and kissed me before running off and joining her brother and father who were playing on the grass.  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them once more. I smiled as I looked around. I was lying underneath a huge blossom tree that shaded me from the sun. The trees all around shrouded us in protection and warmth. The grass was so green and the flowers were so colourful, it was as if I was seeing everything for the first time.  
  
Niall ran after Eleni, both of them giggling incessantly and neither of them aware of the rules of the game.  
  
It was times like this when I realized that I did miss home. I missed television, CD's, cars, coffee, chocolate, Jacobs's creek wine. It was strange to think back like that. I no longer had access to things like that. Things that I once picked up once a week when I went shopping were no longer there. The life I have now is nothing to complain about, but earth was my home and a part of me will always wonder what's changed.  
  
I jumped when I felt a hand slide up my leg and settle on my waist.  
  
Lazily I tuned to see the smiling face of my husband. He looked peaceful. There was nobody who needed to see him and there was nobody who desperately needed him to sign something or go over some plans.  
  
I rolled over onto my back and studied Legolas as he watched our children play.  
  
The sun glinted off of his golden hair making it seem like spun gold. He had forsaken his braids today and had merely twisted the strands and tied them back. His eyes sparkled with life, a quality that he had been lacking these past weeks. His lips were curved into one of the most beautiful smiles that I have ever seen.  
  
The light beige tunic that he had on made him seem so relaxed. I lifted his hand and played with his slender fingers. He had rolled the sleeves of his tunic up and unbuttoned it so that his alabaster chest was visible. I loved the muscles in his forearms and his chest; I have no idea why I just do.  
  
I closed my eyes and felt him pull me to him, nestling me into his chest, as he lay propped up on one elbow. Still sleepy I curled up on my side, my face against the cool fabric of his tunic and let myself slip back into sleep.  
  
---  
  
"Adar, why is Nana asleep?"  
  
I raised my eyes from my sleeping wife and focused on my small son who was looking at me with curious eyes. His silver hair was pulled back into one thick braid and his tunics, which before had been clean, was now dishevelled and a little dirty.

"She is a little tired that is all"  
  
He nodded but still did not move his eyes from his mothers form. Eleni, now interested in seeing what her brother was doing slowly sauntered over. Like Niall her clothes were dishevelled but on her face was a beautiful smile. Her hair like Niall's had been braided so that it was out of her eyes, but strands had come loose and were getting in her eyes anyway. Her pale blue dress had a few grass stains on it but it did not matter, she had plenty of other clothes.  
  
"Niall, what you doing?"  
  
Her soft voice floated through the air and Niall turned to look at her with confused eyes. He offered his hand to her and she accepted it, as had become their custom. I couldn't help but smile at the picture the two of them made.  
  
"Come play"  
  
Niall turned to his sister, grinning, his eyes dancing with excitement and the two were off once again, playing among the tall grasses.  
  
As I watched them my mind tuned to the dark news that we had received from Imladris only a few days ago. Attacks were being made on its boarders and more elves were dying everyday. Our borders were faring no better. The numbers of dead and injured elves is rising steadily and we have neither the resources not the elves to counter the attacks.  
  
Councils have been called and meetings held but still we cannot find a solution.  
  
Word has been received of Haldir and a small contingent of troops who are to arrive within the month. I have faith in my own elves but the elves of Lorien are more skilled in wielding their weapons, they are more patient than we and it serves them better in battle.  
  
Unbeknownst to everybody, three weeks ago a small number of well-trained warriors were sent on a mission. They are to retrieve as much information as possible about who is commanding the attacks. Their leader for the moment is anonymous and we have no idea who or what we are fighting.  
  
A yell from Eleni startled me and pulled me from my thoughts. With a forced smile I pushed my previous thoughts to the back of my mind and allowed myself to simply bask in the sun and lay with my wife, who was still asleep.  
  
Thalia has been strange lately. She has been restless and irritable, more so than usual. Her mind is elsewhere. Perhaps she too is feeling the change in the air, I do not know.  
  
I shifted and wrapped my arms around her as she sighed in her sleep. It suddenly occurred to me that the front of my tunic was wet. Without waking her I moved her slightly to see what it was. There was a large damp patch on the front, but the grass was not wet and I hadn't spilled anything. I shook my head and looked at Thalia, and I found the source of the damp patch. Tears were running freely down her cheek as she cried silently. This was not the first time that she had wept in her sleep, but unfortunately she refuses to talk about it. Her eyes were dull in sleep but clear emotion was still obvious.  
  
Not wishing to wake her I gathered her to my chest and sang quietly to her. Within a few short moments she was peaceful once again.  
  
"Adar, help, adar!"  
  
Niall called me joyfully as Eleni tackled him to the ground and sat on his chest. I got up carefully and placed my cloak over my wife. I was puzzled by her tears but the desire to comfort her came first.  
  
I got up and ran after my giggling daughter.  
  
---  
  
In the dark lands of Angmar the long dead enemy surveyed the death toll and was pleased with the elves loss, however he was less than satisfied with his own loss. But it did not matter, when he had what he wanted, all would be well and what he wanted...he would take.  
  
"My Lord"  
  
The cloaked figure raised his head, his eyes surveying the large orc that stood before him,  
  
"Speak quickly"  
  
His voice would bite into even the most hardened of warriors; its icy quality was enough to terrify the orcs into submission. The orc grinned, his yellow eyes narrowing in glee,  
  
"We have found her"  
  
The figure hissed and laughed manically. His goal was getting closer; all he needed now was the elf. Once he had the elf, he could overrun Mirkwood for in his grief the King would be sufficiently weakened for his orcs to destroy the elves. His kingdom would grow and darkness would rule once again.  
  
The elf would be the last key. All he needed to do was make those snivelling elves tremble with fear with the knowledge that he would kill them all, one by one, and there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
The orc shuddered but remained where he stood under the harsh glare form his master.  
  
"My Lord. We have found an elf. A very...dirty elf sneaking around. We should kill him"  
  
The orc sounded hopeful, and he would get his wish. The elf would die, but he would serve a purpose.  
  
"Bring me the elf"  
  
The orc snapped his finger and the elf was dragged into the room. Bruises marred his once perfect skin and blood ran down his face where his nose had been broken. The leader, not wishing to disappoint the orcs laughed manically before raising a sword, a sword that was fabled to bring even the fearless to their knees.  
  
The elf saw the tall figure looming over him and closed his eyes, accepting defeat, but knowing that his comrades were already on their way back to their king with all the information they had gathered in the short time that they had been there,  
  
He sword came down, making the elf's head roll across the room, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. The green unseeing eyes looked upon the figure of his demise while his soul departed for a better land.  
  
"Take the head and put it in a box. Make sure that 'King' Thranduil receives his...gift"  
  
Down in the bowels of the land evil stirred, rising once again to service he who summoned it. A white-hot fire licked at the blood-encrusted skin of the hundreds of orcs that dwelled there, waiting for orders. They would not have to wait long.


	6. The light fades

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Uh- lol- hides behind the couch- somehow I believe that!  
  
Sofia- yes- I have big plans- evil plans- this story will take a different turn that the other two  
  
Angelhair- yup more war-y themes commin up  
  
Dazzler- Yup- it most certainly does  
  
NessaThranduiliel- oh I am having fun- lots- I know I keep picking on the kids- I promise I'll stop that  
  
Leggylover4ever- thanks-  
  
Lady K4- thanks- I try  
  
Sorry if this chapter is a bit lame- I'm tired and it took me hours to write this.

* * *

All was well in the home of the royal family that morning. Everybody rose with the sun, welcoming it with an excitement of a new day, especially two energetic elflings.  
  
"But Adar we do not wish to have a bath"  
  
Eleni whined, hoping to get her own way with her father. But Legolas merely shook his head and handed her over to her mother who ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
  
Nearly an hour later she emerged, her gown wet and her hair in tangles, a look of exhaustion but triumph on her face.  
  
Behind her followed two newly bathed and impeccably dressed elflings.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Celenier entered, her face immediately lighting up with a smile when the elflings she looked after charged at her with hugs.  
  
Thalia laughed, relieved that she would have a little time to herself.  
  
"What do you say to your naneth?"  
  
The twins twisted in Celenir's arms and waved,  
  
"Bye nana, see you later"  
  
Thalia stepped forward and kissed them both on the forehead before they left the room. The door shut and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I never thought I'd get rid of them! I love them to death, but sometimes they can be such a handful"  
  
Legolas looked up from his work to see his wife flop ungracefully onto the bed. His eyes danced with laughter as she struggled to remove the wet garments from her body, but he didn't rise to help her. He merely sat back in his chair, his arms crossed against his chest as she slowly revealed her body to him.  
  
He tried to contain his desire as she wandered to their wardrobe and picked out a new gown. Her naked body was tempting him away from the important papers that lay on the desk, begging for his attention.  
  
He shook his head and returned to his work before he found himself in a situation that he would not be able to tear himself from.  
  
"So, what is on the agenda for today my love?"  
  
Thalia asked as she fastened her gown. Leoglas sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Well, I must talk with my father, then I have to go over the guard rotation and then...then I will come home. I am tired"  
  
Thalia nodded sympathetically, she knew just how he felt. As the days passed things were becoming more hectic. Scheduals were constantly being changed, people were always in need of something. There was not a night in the last two weeks that Thalia had been home to put her children to bed, even Legolas was always home before she.  
  
She pinned her hair into a messy bun and pouted at the mirror, upset that her hair wasn't co-operating with her.  
  
Smiling she made her way over to Legolas and put her arms around his neck, just enjoying him and the way that his presence seemed to immediately calm her. There was time when he couldn't, but now all she needed to do was hug him and everything else melted away.  
  
He pulled her round and kissed her firmly. She drew back and rested her forehead on his.  
  
"Love you"  
  
He said nothing but kissed her once more before lifting her up and setting her on the floor.  
  
"Kay I have to go, don't wait up"  
  
He frowned as she made light of her absence. He was not in the least happy that his wife spent more time with patients that her family. It could not be helped, but he did not like it.  
  
She blew him a kiss and left the room before he could say anything.  
  
He stood from his desk, gathering everything he thought he would need, he was almost finished when there was a knock on the door. A guard entered, looked rushed and harassed.  
  
"My Lord, the search group are back"  
  
Knowing exactly what he was talking about Leoglas left the papers on his desk and flew out of the room.  
  
His footsteps echoed softly and quietly through the hallways as he made his way to the halls where he knew, the group would be talking to his father.  
  
Without knocking he opened the large wooden door, gasping at the sight of his bravest warriors.  
  
They looked exhausted and pained, and they all had various wounds on their bodies, the evidence clinging to their clothes.  
  
"We were ambushed your magiestly, they knew that we were there. We had been there less than a week when orcs attacked us. Maeglin was captured and we did not get away without losses"  
  
The warriors voice was hoarse with the lack of water and his eyes were veiled in horror and sadness.  
  
King Thranduil looked unperturbed at his warriors words and simply nodded his head. His eyes found those of his son, their depths revealing many things. Things which made Leoglas more anxious.  
  
"And what did you learn?"  
  
There was a heavy silence before one of the warriors began to speak.  
  
"The fortress was not detectable. It is invisible. The orcs that ambushed us seemed to come out of the trees themselves. There was nothing, there was not a fort nor was there a stronghold. We could find no trace of a homestead nor even an aminal. The land was bare, as if no bird nor wolf would dare enter. A sheet of ice seemed to cover the trees and darkness enveloped the lands. It cannot be explained my Lord"  
  
Thranduil nodded, his face pensive but shadowed. He rose from his seat,  
  
"Go and seek healing and rest"  
  
The warriors, too exhausted to follow the correct procedure, left the room wearily.  
  
Legolas stood from his seat and approached his father. Thranduil's eyes were guarded, unreadable. The king jumped when Leoglas placed his hand on his shoulders.  
  
"We are fighting not only a nameless enemy but an invisible one as well"  
  
Legolas sighed, this thoughts whirling, trying to find a solution to all of their problem as a good leader should, but he could not.  
  
"Go home Legolas. Find your wife and go home. For I know not when you will get the chance to spend time with her again. Tomorrow, will be a day like no other you have ever lived through. Tomorrow we begin what we have only talked about my son"  
  
Legolas, confused as he was, headed his father's words and swiftly left the room. He knew where to find his wife and his feet took him there without thought.  
  
The smell of herbs engulfed him as he stepped into the healing wing. His eyes searched for the tell-tale silver hair of his wife, and he found her, sat next to one of the returned warriors. He watched as she talked to him and bathed his face with a cool cloth.  
  
Sensing eyes upon her she lifted her head, her eyes locking with those of her husband. He smiled and she nodded, understanding his silent words.  
  
She said her goodbyes and left the room, Legolas following.  
  
"And why do you find it necessary to interrupt my day?"  
  
Her voice washed over him, calming his thoughts. His clear eyes locked on hers and without warning he pulled her too him.  
  
She was startled by his sudden show of affection but soon gathered her thoughts. She placed her arms around him tightly and kissed his temple.  
  
"What is it Greenleaf?"  
  
He shook his head and tightened his hold. They remained there for a few minitues until Legolas drew back. He took her hands in his and kissed her.  
  
She stepped back, a look of pure scepticism on her face,  
  
"Legolas...what's going on?"  
  
He sighed and began walking again,  
  
"The warriors that returned did not bring welcome news. We know nothing of who we are fighting"  
  
Thalia furrowed her brows and bit her lip,  
  
"We do have a plan though...right?"  
  
"We do. But it will not be easy"  
  
"And you can't talk about it...I know"  
  
They reached their door and stood outside, neither one wanting to enter first. Thalia turned around and leaned against the door. A look of exhaustion and defeat on her face.  
  
"I feel like I'm losing you"  
  
She said sadly. That wasn't how she felt, but it was what came out. Legolas sighed and leaned forward.  
  
"I know"  
  
She nodded her head and reached for the door handle behind her, sending them both sprawling across their floor.  
  
The sat up on their elbows, fighting giggles. With one look their resolve disappeared and they collapsed on the floor laughing.  
  
They laughter soon subsided and they just lay on the floor staring at the ceiling, trapped within their thoughts.  
  
"It's going to be a while until we can do this again isn't it?"  
  
Thalia asked, turning her head to look at Legolas, her eyes were sad but they held a glimmer of hope.  
  
"Yes, it will be a while. But I promise that I will always be thinking of you"  
  
She nodded and stood up. He watched from his place on the floor as she removed the ties from her hair and let it flow down her back. His eyes followed each movement of her slender hands as she untied the back of her dress and let it fall onto the floor. With careful and considered movements she undid the last tie on her chemise and let it join the gown on the floor. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Legolas' eyes were wide and dark with desire and he felt himself harden at the sight of her naked body.  
  
He rose, a look of pure lust in his eyes. They knew that it would be their last joining for months and so they savoured everything, enjoying caresses and whispers.  
  
And how right they would be, for that night the first cog of many was turned and a life was already slipping away.  
  
The couple enjoyed what little time they had together, blissfully unaware of the package that had just arrived at the palace. It was the package that would ensure chaos and corruption within Mirkwood and it's people. 


	7. Battle

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Sofia- me too- I know but I have some big plans in store. Thanks  
  
Uh- hi- thanks for your review as always. Sorry- but I gotta- it makes for a better story- please don't send your evil minions.  
  
Dazler402- no- they aren't don't know each other yet- this is before Aragorn's born- thanks  
  
Lady K4- Chaos and havoc coming right up- thanks  
  
Orangeblossom07- thanks- I try. Have you read 'The Healer of the past' by EldarExilePrincess- if you haven't you should. It has similar themes and it's very well written  
  
CurlyLocks- Hi Laura- welcome back- long time no see- but you're back now so all is forgiven. Thanks as always- hope I don't disappoint.  
  
Leggylover4ever- sorry- people keep shouting at me for cliff-hangers- I don't mean to do it- it just happens- thanks.  
  
Question- do any of my anonymous readers or reviewers want me to e-mail them a chapter when I've posted it- I used to find looking for fics to see if they've been updated rather tedious and I just thought I'd save you the trouble. Let me know in a review or send me an e-mail. xxx  
  
The king stormed out of the throne room with haste. The box that he had received contained one of his most loyal friends and warriors, and he knew just what the message was.  
  
"Thranduil, I beg of you leave them be. You can do no good now, it is late and they will be asleep. You will be able to do naught until the sun is up"  
  
Eloria pleaded with him. Her eyes wide and filled with many emotions, terror being the most prominent.  
  
She stood in front of him, effectively blocking his path. She took his hands in hers and looked at him.  
  
"I know what it is you fear, but we will protect them. We will not let them go without a fight. Both of them would fight to the death for their children. You know this. Do not dwell upon it for there is nothing that you can do this evening"  
  
His eyes, clouded by anger and despair met those of his wife. He stepped forward, embracing her, though not for her own comfort but for his.  
  
"I will leave them. But tomorrow at dawn I will need Legolas"  
  
Eloria nodded sombrely, she knew that before long Legolas and possibly her husband would be marching out to battle and they might not return alive.  
  
She stepped out of his embrace as one of his advisers approached.  
  
"My Lord, we must discuss tomorrows plans"  
  
The King kissed his wife gently before turned and walking away with the adviser, leaving Eloria with a heavy heart and a head full of nightmares.  
  
----  
  
Legolas awoke to find himself stuck. Thalia had rolled on top of him during the night and even in sleep was refusing to move. One of her hands was buried in his hair, her fingers curing around the hair at the nape of his neck. Her other hand held one of his, making him smile.  
  
Her lifted his head and looked down at her, his smile immediately fell. Her face was pale and black circles surrounded them. Sometime during the night she had wept, silver tracks marred her cheeks.  
  
He lay back down and pulled her closer to him just wanting to hold her for a little while.  
  
His thoughts turned sour as the minutes went by. They could no longer wait for Haldir. Something was stirring and it could not be ignored. Evil was advancing and Mirkwood was succumbing more to the darkness everyday. The trees whispered, bringing with them the dreaded news of death and torment.  
  
Sword and bows were being readied even as he lay there. Elves were rising and preparing for a battle that would be inevitable, though it might not happen that day. And soon his wife too would rise and after readying their children, she would prepare for the arrival of a number of injured and dead elves.  
  
Thalia awoke with a start when a guard pounded heavily on the door.  
  
Leoglas immediately rose and answered it, quickly throwing on a robe to hide his nakedness as he did so.  
  
"My Lord, the King requests your presence in the council chambers immediately"  
  
Legolas nodded and shut the door. Thalia watched with slight confusion as Legolas threw off his robe and threw on his clothes just as fast.  
  
"Thalia. You know that there may be a battle today. But you must promise me something. No matter what happens to me do not leave the healing chambers until my mother, my father or I come for you. You must promise me"  
  
Looking bewildered she nodded. She slipped out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her body and stood in front of him, taking the task of tying his vambraces for him, just as a gesture, a gesture that she knew he appreciated.  
  
"What about Haldir? Are you not going to wait, he should be here within the next day or so"  
  
Legolas signed and shook his head. His eyes were dark blue with turmoil and speculation and regret.  
  
"There is no time to wait. Everyday the enemy advances and multiplies, and as it does more elves are dying. We cannot afford to waste anymore time"  
  
Thalia sighed, somewhat disappointed that her brother would not be around to help. Knowing that Haldir was with her husband would have lifted a huge weight off her shoulders, but alas, it was not meant to be.  
  
She was beginning to feel like her old self again, shy and timid, afraid of what was to come and the possibilities of what might come to pass, despite the fact that she could do nothing about it.  
  
Finally Legolas stood ready before her. He smiled and turned around, walking into his children's room to kiss them before he left. While he did so Thalia hurriedly got dressed. She jumped when gentle fingers ran down her back and started to tie the lacing on the back of her dress.  
  
"Amin mela lle hervess nin" (I love you my wife)  
  
"Tul-ad le nin hervenn" (come back to me husband)  
  
She turned around, love clearly shining in her eyes and kissed him before standing back. Her eyes took in the warrior that he had become and she was overwhelmed with a fierce feeling of protection and dread mixed with faith and love.  
  
He smiled at her expression and his mask fell, revealing an elf that was afraid for so many things and anxious about his next actions. His jaw was clenched and his brow furrowed as his eyes studied every inch of his beloveds face, just in case he never came back, though he knew in his heart that her image was engraved in his mind forever.  
  
He kissed her forcefully; his lip telling her more that words could at that moment. Her drew back and hugged her before leaving the room.  
  
Thalia stood still, looking at the door that her husband had just passed through, wondering whether he would walk back through it. Knowing that she was thinking thoughts that would only bring tears she set about making the bed and waking the children up.  
  
----  
  
Outside the city orcs were surrounding the boarders. Their orders were to retrieve the one who bore the mark. Mirkwood' s princess.  
  
They didn't much care why their master wanted her but they were glad of the release of a battle. It had been long since they had killed elves and they were desperate for the sweet taste of blood once more.  
  
"Oy, you wretch, get over there and stay there until I say so"  
  
The malicious voice of a tall orc hissed at one of the lesser orcs whom he deemed ignorant.  
  
"How much longer do we have to wait?!"  
  
"You will wait until I tell you!"  
  
The orc stepped forward and with one swift action beheaded the fool.  
  
"Dinner boys"  
  
Cheers went up as they descended upon the body of their dead kin.  
  
A black arrow hit a tall tree with a dull thud, bringing the message that they had all been waiting for.  
  
"Get up you filthy scum, we av elves to kill!"  
  
Hissing and jeering the hoards of orcs trampled through the forest, killing flowers that had bloomed under the elves protection and injuring trees which had stood in peace for thousands of years.  
  
The thundering of their footsteps and their snarls and growls alerted the guards who immediately, unseen from within the trees, cocked their bows and sent a message to the city.  
  
Cries and snarls were heard as the elves rained arrows down upon the advancing orcs and soon elvish cries mingled with those of the orcs until the air was heavy with them and it could not be discerned who was fighting and what was won.  
  
Elvish corpses were left behind, their bloodied bodies unrecognisable for the most part. And still the heaving mass thundered on.  
  
Inside the palace The King had already issued orders for every warrior and guard to take up their positions, they were to defend their city until they breathed their last.  
  
Legolas stood upon one of high battlements that rested upon the cliff- face of the city's entrance. His eyes veiled and his face stoic as he issued orders to his men.  
  
----  
  
Underneath the city a small number of orcs had managed to travel up the river and arrive at the underground entrance that was used for getting rid of unneeded water and the like. With a large effort the orcs managed to open the trapdoor and force their way into the dark cellar that held the many bottles of sweet wine.  
  
Taking their time the orcs stole a few bottles, downing them quickly before thundering through the near deserted hallways.  
  
One of the creatures took hold of a maid who had been busy, taking his time to delight in her fear, before slitting her throat. He grinned as his tongue licked her blood from his blade.  
  
"Find her and bring her to me, I'll be in the cellars"  
  
A large orc hissed at the smaller orcs before going back to the cellar.  
  
---  
  
Thalia stood, listening to the distant sound of swords clashing and cried and screams from outside. No elves had been brought in yet and she was growing more nervous as the minutes went by.  
  
All of a sudden her eyes widened and she spun on her heel, heading for the door  
  
"Thalia!"  
  
Thalia stopped at the sound of her friend's voice.  
  
"Prince Legolas told you to stay here, you must not leave"  
  
Thalia turned and approached her friend, her eyes wild and panicked.  
  
"Salebriaeth, I cannot stay not knowing where my children are. I have to find them and bring them here. I can't leave them"  
  
The other nodded, knowing that her friend would not be able to do anything without knowing where her children were and with a heavy heart she let her go.  
  
Thalia ran down the corridor, bumping into many elves but not stopping to apologise. Her feet took her first to her their chambers, and then upon discovering their absence she went to Celenier' s room, perhaps they had taken refuge there.  
  
She began to panic upon discovering that they were not there. Tears welled up within her eyes and her body tingled with panic and frustration. Her heart pounded in her ears and she could feel herself becoming hot. Taking a deep breath she set off again. Her fingers rubbing the ring that Legolas had given her so long ago. It was a small mithril band that had a small sapphire crystal in it in the shape of a teardrop. It truly was beautiful.  
  
She shuddered as she pushed open one of the doors that lead to the lower levels of the city. On this level, some were taking refuge; they inclined their heads to her and expressed their worry when she asked about her missing children.  
  
But still her feet walked on. The further away she got from the elves that she had seen only moments before, the more frightened she became. She stopped when she heard a noise coming from a hallway just behind her. Her breath froze in her chest and her eyes widened.  
  
"Nana!"  
  
Eleni cried out as she ran towards her mother desperately crying.  
  
"Nana, I cannot find Niall, I am lost. I cannot find him!"  
  
The tears ran down her cheeks in rivers and she hugged her mother tightly.  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
Eleni pointed to a hallway that Thalia knew led to a reinforced passageway; they would be safe there.  
  
"Alright, lets get you to the healing wing sweetheart"  
  
Thalia said, her voice and heart a little lighter having found her daughter, though her heart bid her to leave quickly as evil was approaching.  
  
Thalia nearly retched as the smell of decay hit her in a wave; Eleni was not so lucky and vomited all over the floor.  
  
Her eyes widened and she ran to the nearest hallway, hoping that they would pass them without noticing. She held her breath and hugged Eleni to her chest tightly as the thump of their steps and the sound of growls and snarls got louder with each step they took.  
  
"I smell...dinner!"  
  
Thalia stiffened and put her hand over Eleni's mouth to avoid any mishaps and prayed to the Valar to help her.  
  
She listened carefully to each and every sound, paying particular attention when the footsteps stopped. Shuffling and grunting noises reached her ears, making her all the more nervous.  
  
Eleni whimpered involuntarily, alerting the orcs to their location. Without hesitation Thalia set of running as fast as she could with her elfling in her arms. Eleni screamed when a three of the orcs appeared behind them. Thalia nearly chocked when another orc appeared before them, blocking their path. She moved against the wall, praying that they made Eleni's death swift as she wished her to die in peace and not in torture. She cared not for her own life.  
  
"Look what we've found"  
  
"Get her! The master wants her"  
  
They snarled at the two females, their eyes grazing maliciously over their bodies.  
  
"What about the little one? Can we eat 'er"?  
  
Eleni whimpered and hugged her mother, wanting the monsters to go away.  
  
"No, 'e might 'er too"  
  
The large orc stepped forward and pulled one of Thalia's arms from around Eleni and with a twist he broke her wrist and snatched Eleni from her and put the child in between his arms as if he was carrying a sack.  
  
Eleni cried out and threw her arms out towards her mother,  
  
"Nana! Nana!"  
  
Her cries were desperate and brought tears to Thalia's eyes, she reached out for her child but was hit in the stomach with a sword, sending her to her knees.  
  
"Touch 'er and we'll kill 'er"  
  
They picked Thalia up and dragged her, silently down the corridor and to the cellars. Thalia was silent, she didn't want her daughter to die and she couldn't leave her on her own. She resigned herself to waiting. No doubt there were guards outside that she could shout for or so she hoped.  
  
She tried to contact Legolas through their bond but found that he had his shields up. With a breathless cry she let the orcs drag her almost lifelessly to the hatch in the floor.  
  
Eleni looked back at her mother who was being dragged across the stone floor carelessly. Her dress was getting dirty and there was blood trickling from a cut on her forehead where an orc had hit her when Eleni hadn't been looking.  
  
Thalia watched as Eleni was dropped into the rushing waters below and she began to panic. Her panic was short live when she too was thrown though the hatch. She landed with a painful thump onto a crude wooden boat that had been fashioned from various bits of tree trunk and branches.  
  
"Sit and 'ol yre brat"  
  
An orc smacked her across the back of her head and thrust Eleni into her arms. Thalia couldn't breathe and chocked desperately, Eleni patted her on the back and she soon regained her breath.  
  
"I'm fine sweetie, I'm fine. We're gonna be fine, daddy will find us. It'll be alright"  
  
The orcs laughed at her show of bravery and threw a couple of sticks at her.  
  
"You're precious daddy won't know where to find you"  
  
An orc sneered at a terrified Eleni.  
  
"And you..."  
  
One of them kicked Thalia in the leg as he spoke,  
  
"Nobody'll want you when the masters finished wi you"  
  
The words sent shivers down her spine and she stiffened, not knowing what they were talking about but grasping the underlying threat well enough.  
  
She watched helplessly as the raft was pushed along the waters, splashing them with water, as the waves got rougher. She could sit and watch as the trees came into view. The trees spoke only of evil, they were prisoners now and there was nobody to get them. ---  
  
Legolas fought with everything he had, his knives slashing and twirling at a great speed as the orcs came at him. He was taken aback and stopped fighting when an orcish cry rang out and the hoards drew back into the forest.  
  
Black blood streamed down the blades of his knives and onto his hands.  
  
"I have never seen orcs run from a battle before"  
  
An elf said from a few yards away, Legolas nodded as a sudden realisation hit him. He approached the elf and grasped his arms,  
  
"Go and make sure that everyone is accounted for, including the dead and then report to the King. They were after something"  
  
The elf nodded and set off at a run to a group of elves that stood near the gates.  
  
Legolas stared at the bodies of his friends on the floor in disbelief, never had he seen so many elves killed in such a short amount of time. There was something other than orcs at work. And he was about to find out.  
  
He was startled by the sound of an elvish horn that announced that the Galadhrim had arrived. He turned to look and smirked wryly at the sight of the troops who had obviously caught the orcs that had withdrawn.  
  
Their golden armour gleamed in the morning light giving Legolas a little hope. Their arrival was welcomed with open arms. Haldir gave orders to his troop and watched them as they dispersed and began helping their Mirkwood kin.  
  
Haldir turned and approached him with a seriousness that worried him,  
  
"Legolas, they have Thalia" 


	8. Anger

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!! Is that not obvious?  
  
Sofia- thanks- and sorry  
  
Leggylover4ever- nods in agreement- yup- evil orcs  
  
The elven sister in laws- hi Petra- nice of you to finally join us! But- despite you not reviewing I still appreciate you reading and I hope you've enjoyed what you've read. Uhh...as for the year...by Peter Jackson's reckoning- Legolas is nearly 3000 when he joins the fellowship so I'm going to say that Leoglas was born very early in the third age- so this is set about 1409 in the third age- just before the Witch-King of Angmar invades the northern Kingdoms- hope you can make some sense out of that because I'm not sure that I can  
  
Dazzler402- thanks- you'll find out soon enough  
  
Unski- hope you had a good vacation- thanks  
  
Ness Thranduiliel- hides- sorry it just came out- not my fault! Uhh...would you hurt me if I said it's gonna be a while until that happens?  
  
Lady K4- Thank you- I'm going to try and make it complicated because I really want to take it in a different direction than the prequels- if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see please e-mail me and let me know and I'll do my best to incorporate them.

* * *

"WHAT?!"  
  
Legolas' normally calm and soothing voice echoed around the large throne room. King Thranduil looked at his son with pity and anger.  
  
The list of names that had been collected had only moments ago, been handed to the King. Overall there were one hundred and three elves dead, fifteen missing and a couple of hundred injured.  
  
"She cannot be gone! They cannot be gone!"  
  
Haldir flinched at the sharp words and the pain that was hidden within them. He was just as angered as Legolas but he felt it would be intrusive to share it.  
  
"You mean to tell me that not only is my wife missing, but so is my daughter! How could you let this happen!"  
  
Legolas' eyes blazed with fire and ice and despite the weariness that was setting in his bones, life flowed with a fiery temper within his blood.  
  
Seeing the look on King Thranduil's face Haldir stepped forward and approached the enraged prince.  
  
"Legolas. Get some rest. Tomorrow we set out to find them. Go and see to your son"  
  
Legolas flinched at the idea of going to see his son and knowing that his wife and his daughter would not be there. But he yielded. Knowing that they would not settle for his disobedience in the matter.  
  
With a stiff bow to his father and a look of thanks and frustration directed at Haldir, the prince left the room.  
  
As he walked he tried his best to cool the boiling rage that sat beneath his skin, threatening to scold him. He could not afford to upset his son anymore than he probably was.  
  
The sound of screaming and crying was becoming apparent as he neared his room and without a second thought he knew that the cries belonged to his son.  
  
He stopped in his tracks, his fingers slowly unbuckling his quiver, his mind preparing. He wanted nothing more than to break something or shout and scream as his son did. But it would do no good and it was not possible. Nervously he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, his feet already taking him towards the door.  
  
His fingers clasped around the door handle, he heard the door click and watched as the door swung open.  
  
Niall sat within the safe arms of Celenier as she rocked him trying to sooth the confused and angered toddler. Celenier raised her eyes, flinching at the sound of Niall's screams next to her ear.  
  
Leoglas smiled in thanks before putting his quiver away and joining her before the fire.  
  
"What do I do?" 

He had dealt with his children before, in fact he was remarkably close to them despite his duties as prince, but still, he had never dealt with a hysterical child before.  
  
Celenier looked at her prince and friend with amusement and sympathy. He looked tired and worn. His face was smudged with dirt and his jerkin with blood.  
  
"First I would remove your jerkin, it will do naught but unsettle him my lord"  
  
Legolas looked down in confusion until realising that he could indeed unwittingly and unknowingly scare his child.  
  
Once his jerkin had been removed it was found that his tunic had not escaped the blood and also had to be removed.  
  
Celenier handed Niall to his father, the toddler, who had screamed almost incessantly since Legolas had been there, calmed a little as his fathers arms wrapped around him. His screams faded into sobs.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She nodded and placed a hand on Niall's forehead.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with before I take my leave my lord?"  
  
Legolas smiled, relieved at the offer,  
  
"If you would not mind could you draw a bath please?"  
  
He looked down at his exhausted son who was very close to falling asleep. His sobs were ebbing into tearful breaths. But it could not be helped, the elfling was dirty from being in the passageways, and a bath would no doubt soothe him.  
  
The elleth nodded and did just that. As she did so her thoughts turned to her princess. Her prince and princess were her friends and she refused to believe that Thalia and her charge were dead.  
  
Once the bath was ready she returned to the bedroom, stopping in her track to watch the prince. Legolas stood before the fire where she had left him, but now the elfling was quiet and content for the moment. Legolas shifted his son and lay him on his shoulder, his fingers constantly rubbing his back in reassurance.  
  
"You bath is ready my lord"  
  
"You have my thanks Celenier"  
  
"I am always available to help a friend my lord"  
  
Legolas smile faltered for a moment.  
  
"How did you loose Eleni?"  
  
Celenier closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"We heard the shouts from outside and immediately set off for the passageways that the King had once instructed me to seek if ever there was danger. We were running through the hallways when we were intercepted by a group of elleth with children. We finally sorted the situation and we all started for the passageways. It was only when we were in the passageways and we counted the children did I realise that Eleni was missing. She had been beside me as we had ran and I had thought that she had remained by my side"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. His mind not wanting to take in the reality of the situation that he was now faced with.  
  
They were fighting a nameless and invisible enemy, an enemy that had kidnapped his wife and child. He looked up at the young maid tried to keep her tears from spilling.  
  
She inclined her head and left the room.  
  
Legolas sighed, his body slumping, he legs threatening to give out.  
  
He cradled his child to him, enjoying the tiny breaths that tickled the side of his neck as his son sleepily shifted on his shoulder. Legolas looked down at the child on his should that lay there with pure trust, knowing that his father would never drop him.  
  
"Nana"  
  
Niall voice was small as he asked for his mother and it tore at Legolas' heart.  
  
"Nana is not here ion nin, but I am here will I do for a little while?"  
  
Niall nodded and tightened his hold on his father.  
  
---  
  
"Your majesty, we cannot allow such a thing to go ahead without planning"  
  
"We do not have time to delay"  
  
"They could already be dead"  
  
Arguments were waged and points raised, some which were valid and some which we not.  
  
Haldir sat beside the King, his eyes watching each and every face, every gesture and every sound.  
  
His eyes shifted to the King who sat with his eyes focused on the banner that hung from the ceiling.

He did not wish to comment or decide upon a course of action that could upset his son and kill his daughter and granddaughter.  
  
The council were getting nowhere and every moment that passed felt like a lifetime.  
  
"If I may intervene"  
  
The king was pulled from his stupor as Haldir stood and addressed the council.  
  
Haldir schooled his expression and pushed the feelings of frustration from his mind.  
  
"We do not have much time. We know what orcs do with their prisoners, female ones at that. We cannot and will not allow that to happen. Tomorrow, under the cover of darkness I will be leading my troops and by King Thranduil' s leave, elves from Mirkwood's army. With luck the rain will not have washed the orcs tracks away meaning that they will easy to track"  
  
Thranduil rose and looked at Lothlorien' s marchwarden; he could see why the Lord and lady of Lorien trusted the elf. He was brave and loyal to his friends and kin.  
  
"Haldir of Lorien. By my leave Mirkwood's protectors are yours to command. They will follow you to death, their allegiance is true and honest"  
  
With that the King dismissed his council, leaving behind only him and Haldir.  
  
"I ask only one thing of you marchwarden. Do not return with two dead bodies. Think carefully before you act"  
  
Haldir bowed and gave his word before leaving the room.  
  
He entered the room that King Thranduil had given him and sat at the desk that was now littered with maps and lists.  
  
He sat there for hours. Making plans and designating groups. It would do no good to go out there in a blind fury. Instead he planned to send out a party of elves to gather information just after dawn. By any luck they would find the tracks that they were specifically looking for and would return with usable and valuable information.  
  
He sat back in his chair and looked down at the papers on the desk. His eyes saddened when he thought about the lives that had come to an end that day. Then his thoughts turned to his missing sister and niece.  
  
Thalia was strong and the only thing that would save her would no doubt be the life and welfare of her daughter. Thalia was like a wolf when it came to protecting her children. She would protect her daughter even if it meant her death. But that surely would not apply if they were in the hands of the orcs. Thalia would not give her life up with the knowledge that if she died, Eleni would be alone in the hands of the orcs.  
  
It was a situation that he had never faced before, especially as it concerned people whom he loved.  
  
His only hope was that the orcs had not taken the route that followed the river, as the tracks would have undoubtedly been washed away.

---  
  
"Nana, do you hurt?"  
  
Eleni lifted her small hand and traced the cut on her forehead.  
  
They were sat tethered like animals to a tree. Once leaving the raft at some point down the river they had been dragged by foot across the vast forest.  
  
Thalia looked down at her small daughter who sat cuddled in her lap.  
  
"No, it doesn't hurt baby girl"  
  
She worried for Eleni, she seemed to be coping with their situation very well, and that really scared her.  
  
"Hungry nana"  
  
Thalia pulled her as close as she could and kissed the top of her head,  
  
"I know, I know. And I'm sorry, I promise that the first chance I get I'll find you something"  
  
Eleni nodded against her mother's chest, comforting herself by listening to her heartbeat. It had become a habit of hers, at night when Legolas put them to bed, he would lie on the bed with her and she would lay her head on his chest and listen to his heart beating as he told her and her brother a story.  
  
She missed her brother already; this was the longest that they had been separated. They did everything together.  
  
Thalia watched with baited breath as the assembled orcs began cooking. She wasn't sure what they cooking but whatever it was, it smelt less than adequate.  
  
She shifted on the ground, trying to find a position where her backside wasn't being abused by a tree root, but it was no good.  
  
It had been years since she had felt so helpless and frightened. As a healer she had seen what orcs did to their prisoners and it was not pleasant. Very few of those elves could live with it and so passed over the sea.  
  
She listened for the change in Eleni's breathing and was relived to see that she had fallen asleep.  
  
She watched each and every movement that they made, watching for their weaknesses. She found some but could not think of a plan that would be of any use.  
  
"Eat that"  
  
A burly orc threw a piece of black meat at her. It's juices flying over the grass and landing on her dress as it landed in front of her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She asked quietly. The orc sneered at her and kicked her leg almost making her scream in pain.  
  
"One of your guards"  
  
Her eyes widened and bile rose in her throat as she realised that it was one of the orcs that had dragged her along that afternoon. She closed her eyes, willing the nausea to dissipate. It did and she felt a little better. Her eyes shifted and found the meat on the ground and she vomited, barely managing to twist her body to avoid it going all over herself.  
  
Tears rose in her eyes at the humiliation and the bitter taste in her mouth. The orcs laughed and jeered at her and she cracked.  
  
Steadily tears began streaming down her face. She was lost, she didn't know where they going or what they were going to do to her and to add to everything she didn't know what they were going to do to her daughter.  
  
She stretched her legs out in front of her, wincing at the yellow and purple bruises that had already formed.  
  
She jumped when she felt a wave of intense anger and fury, but it had not come from her. It had come from Legolas. It felt like Legolas. It always sent a wave of warmth through her body and then a soothing sense of protection.  
  
She closed her eyes and readied herself for a night of nightmares and terror, the like of which she felt before, but she couldn't let her daughter feel that, she was so young, she was not yet ready for the harsh truth of the world. Leaning down she tore a strip of fabric, intending to blindfold Eleni when they began travelling again.


	9. Despair

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
The elven sisters in law/ Petra- Hi, it is kind of a let down isn't it- you can spend hours writing only to find that nobody reviews can't you. We' re all confused with explanations- I don't think it matters. Thanks- I try to give them as much emotion as possible- although sometimes I give them a little too much.  
  
Uh- Hey! - I'm not abandoning Thalia- the thing is I've just started a new job and I haven't had time to write anything that was worthy of posting- as for 'into the fire'- you're right, I'm putting that on hold until I finished this- cos at the moment it's rubbish. I know I'm evil- it's what I do!  
  
ElvenEssence- Thanks- I know- but then again, she's a woman and lets face it- we can't follow orders, we have to do things when we want and how we want  
  
The Devil's Juliet- nice name! Thanks for reviewing 'Salvation' and 'Awakening', err- am I gonna kill her? I might...I might not. - You'll just have to wait and see  
  
Authors note!!! I've edited and re-written 'Salvation' and in my opinion it's better than before! Just thought I'd let you know.

* * *

"Get up you lazy wench"  
  
A particularly brutish orc spat at her feet as Eleni fell over once again.  
  
That day they had been marched none stop, making their feet sore and they stomachs painful. Eleni was pale, with large black rings around her eyes that worried Thalia greatly.  
  
"Nana..."  
  
Thalia looked upon the tiny girl as she sat in the mud, her eyes pleading and her arms reaching up for her.  
  
Repressing a heavy sigh Thalia reached down and took her daughter up into her comforting arms. Thalia was tired, dehydrated, beaten and weary and although she loved her daughter more than anything in the world, she could feel her mind slipping away and was fighting hard to try and keep it.  
  
Eleni had been quiet. She had spoken no more than what was necessary. Her body was crying out, she was in pain and she ached all over. But she never said a word. The elflings feet were bloody from the blisters that had developed and her hands were scratched from falling over. But most of all, her mind was in tatters. She didn't understand what was going on, where her adar was and where Niall was and why her nana was tied up and why the monsters had taken them away.  
  
She wanted to cry, she wanted her adar, but she knew that he wasn't coming. He had left them. She had though that he loved her nana but he didn't, and he didn't love her.  
  
She felt her nana lean down and kiss her head lightly, trying to comfort her. Feeling tired she leaned back in her mothers arms and drifted off to sleep.  
  
---  
  
I couldn't believe that my daughter was having to go through this hell. I could control my feelings and my pain, but she was too young and she couldn't  
  
Last night when we had stopped to rest I had taken off her shoes, I wish I hadn't. As her shoes had slid off so had half of her skin. The bottom of her feet had become irritated and hot through all the walking and she had developed sores that had bled and bled.  
  
It hurt me so much to see her in pain and knowing that there was nothing that I could do was worse.  
  
Neither of us had eaten and her stomach was hurting her.  
  
I tore my mind from the depths of my thoughts as I felt her slip into a much needed sleep.  
  
Instead I focused on the floor in front of me. The mud squelched beneath my satin slippers and the bottom of my dress was frayed and filthy.  
  
The smell of death and decay was really starting to nauseate me and I had nearly retched a few times today when a breeze had blown past.  
  
Their weapons and their armour were frightening enough but to see them upon one of these monsters was chilling me to the very depths of my bones. I have never been more frightened in my life.

I have been whipped, beaten and I have seen the very bottom of everything, where there is nothing but despair and depression and everything is cold and unfeeling, but never have I felt as I do now.  
  
Last night as I sat with Eleni in my arms I felt Legolas try to reach me once again. But this time he was angry. He was so angry, never have I felt anything close to how he felt at that moment.  
  
Quickly, before he could read any of my thoughts and emotions I threw up my defences. And though I felt a little guilty I couldn't help but shift through his. He was planning something: Haldir had arrived and the two of them were assembling troops...and...oh Valar...Legolas. My husband was in such a state though she knew by his stubbornness that he would talk to no one about it. It would eat him from the inside out and he would only put himself in danger.  
  
My only hope is that Haldir and Thranduil will keep him in check and make sure that Niall is all right.  
  
My life is a happy one, and damned if I'm going to give that up now! I've worked too bloody hard and come through too bloody much to be shoved aside now!  
  
If any one of them lays a hand on my daughter I'll kill them, I have no qualms when it comes to protecting my daughter.  
  
The only thing that had really scaring me now, is where they're taking us and who they're taking us too. From all accounts this...guy, isn't exactly someone you'd invite round for a cup of tea.  
  
---

Where is nana?"  
  
Niall asked quietly as his father tucked the covers around his small shoulders. Legolas sighed heavily as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Nana...has gone away for a little while with Eleni. But do not worry, they will be back soon, I promise"  
  
Niall shrugged and narrowed his eyes at his adar before throwing the covers off and sitting up, his stuffed wolf tightly in his arms.  
  
"Do not lie adar! They will not come back, you'll see, you lost them!"  
  
Niall didn't wait to see the tears that gathered in his father eyes before crawling off of the bed and running out of the door to his grandmother's room, she would make everything better.  
  
Legolas slumped onto the bed, breathing in his wife and child's smell as the sheets moulded to his body. He felt his heart constrict as the image of his sons hate filled eyes dominated his vision.  
  
Never before had he felt so confused. There was a deep fire that was scalding him from the inside but there was also an unexplainable calm that was keeping his emotions in check and allowing him to focus on planning their return.  
  
A sharp knock on the door brought him from his thoughts and he sat up quickly, a mask of serenity falling over his features, but it soon fell.  
  
"Naneth, what are you doing here?"  
  
His mother smiled at him wearily,  
  
"Legolas, I have just had to sit with your distraught son as he told me how much his adar hates him and how it was his fault that is mother and sister are missing. I do not think that you have the need to ask me what I am doing here"  
  
Legolas let his smile slip and allowed his mother to see what he was feeling. Eloria watched with great sadness as her son's eyes betrayed him. Legolas had always been a hard elf to read, but she knew him more than he knew himself.  
  
She shifted her skirts around her legs and sat beside him as she had done so many times before. Without words and needing somebody to just hold him and tell him that everything would be all right, he shifted his body and placed his head in her lap.  
  
"There is nothing in the world that could separate you from your family my son"  
  
Eloria began as she ran her fingers through his loose hair.  
  
"I know that you are hurting and I know that if are anything like the elfling that used to wake me up before dawn in the morning just to show me your new battle plans for your toys, then I already know that you are thinking of a plan to go after her"  
  
Legolas couldn't help but grin at his mother with a guilty look in his eyes. He nodded and sat up, wincing at the sharp pain that spread down his back as he did so.  
  
"Nana, there is something that I must ask you about"  
  
Eloria frowned at his tone but waited for him to continue.  
  
Legolas on the other hand, did not wish to continue and at that moment berated himself for even thinking of it, but still, something bade him to tell her.  
  
"When Thalia carried Niall and Eleni, we did not know it until three months in, therefore we did not know what it felt like to discover that she was with child. I have had the feeling that our bond is once again being shared"  
  
Eloria nodded, carefully considering her words and trying to ignore the curiously hopeful look in her son's eyes.  
  
"Legolas, there could be many reasons for the shift between you. Perhaps...perhaps Eleni needs to feel her Adar's presence a little more strongly.  
  
He shook his head, feeling nauseous,  
  
"I have to find them nana, I can't leave them. You know what orcs do their prisoners. Thalia won't survive something like that and I doubt that Eleni would either"  
  
"You are in no condition to go strolling off into the forest with nothing but an anger filled heart and a bow. You will wait for Haldir and the troops, and then, you may go. Although you feel their loss the strongest, you are not alone my son. And despite what you may think, you cannot do this alone either"  
  
Her words trailed off as she watched her sons face become overwhelmed with fatigue. With a small smile she embraced her son.  
  
He stood there for a while, just enjoying the safe embrace of his mother. In her arms he didn't have to live up to anybody's expectations and he didn't have to think about anything.  
  
Taking a deep breath he stepped back and looked at his mother.  
  
"Thank you naneth, I should go and meet with adar before breakfast"  
  
She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him before gently pushing him out of the door.  
  
Stopping in his stride Legolas turned back to look at her,  
  
"Do not worry, I will stay with Niall today"  
  
Nodding his thanks he left for his father's chambers.  
  
---  
  
Haldir stood hovering over a large map of Mirkwood trying to make sense of the position of the tracks that they had found.  
  
The majority of the tracks had been discovered beside the river and were venturing off toward the southern boarders. But that would make no sense. The attacks had been coming from the northern boarders not from the south.  
  
Reports had piled in from all around the boarders and it seemed that nowhere would escape the orcs. Patrols had been doubled and shifts changed to ensure that everybody was alert and ready for battle should an attack take place.  
  
The marchwarden was weary; he had sat at his desk for hours the night before and still, he continued to stare at the seemed like gigantic map.  
  
And he was no closer to the answers that he had hoped would come to him.  
  
He shifted his body and walked over to the fire that still burned steadily in the huge fireplace.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable he unhooked his tunic and rolled up his sleeves. Basking in the hot warmth that flowed over his tired muscles.  
  
There was a knock at the door and a maid entered the room carrying a tray of bread and fruits and a pitcher of juice.  
  
He smiled warmly at her and bowed his head,  
  
"My thanks, it seems as if I haven't eaten for ages"  
  
She laughed lightly and placed the tray on a chair as she went about clearing a few maps from the table.  
  
"You will not be able to work my lord, with an empty stomach. Eat and then continue"  
  
Her brown eyes sparkled with laughter and concern, there was something familiar about those eyes. Haldir cocked his head and swept his eyes over her form. She was shorter than most elves and her body curvier than any he had seen, except Thalia.  
  
"I am only half elven my lord"  
  
She said, answering the question that was most obvious in his eyes. Haldir smiled and shook his head as he approached the tray that she had laid on the desk.  
  
"Have we met before?"  
  
She nodded,  
  
"Yes, we have. My brother is one of your wardens and I journey to Lorien every fifty years or so to see him. Most likely you have seen me then"  
  
"Perhaps. What is your name?"  
  
"Ardana"  
  
He smiled, vaguely recollecting her. As he did so his smile turned into a frown.  
  
"If I remember correctly, your brother is the son of Lord Olanis. He disappeared over a hundred years ago did he not?"  
  
He watched as the maiden before him bit her lip as if anxious, but with courage she raised her eyes to meet his and nodded.  
  
"He did. It is said that after a feud with King Thranduil my father was banished from ever entering Mirkwood again. Neither I or my brother were involved in the feud and so were simply left with my mother, who faded after my father disappeared"  
  
Haldir's features remained neutral while his mind became instantly alert as his suspicions rose.  
  
Thranduil had many enemies, but there were few who were as foolish as they were arrogant. Haldir had once had the pleasure of meeting Lord Olanis, but it was a meeting that he would never forget.  
  
He had watched as the Lord had carefully scrutinized his sons every movement as he had gone through the moves that the marchwarden had taught him in order to earn a place in the guard of Lorien.  
  
In Haldir opinion the young elf was good, his movement were a little stilted but with a little confidence that could be remedied. His skills were there, they too needed a little work but it was clear that he would become a fine member of the guards.  
  
But it was not good enough for Lord Olanis. After the demonstration he had berated his son with a vicious tongue for failing him, when in fact the young elf had been better than most.  
  
But from that one meeting Haldir had been appalled at the elder elf's actions and his opinion had only lessened as the years had gone by and rumour about the Lord had been heard.  
  
"My father is not a bad man my Lord, his is merely...a jealous man. He cannot help it"  
  
He watched as she fiddled with her dress and she stumbled over her words as she tried to defend her father, though Haldir had said naught about him.  
  
He held up his hands and cut her off,  
  
"You shall not be held accountable for the deeds of your father my lady. But tell me, I am curious as to why the daughter of a Lord is acting as a maid"  
  
She grinned and laughed,  
  
"In all honesty. I am bored of leading the life of a court lady and with the Kings permission I help the maids with their daily tasks. And with the attack I feel that I am at least able to do something of use"  
  
He couldn't help but return her smile. Taking her hand he kissed it and watched as she swiftly left the room.  
  
As she did so Haldir face took on a sinister look and he began to place the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
Quickly moving the tray of fruit onto the floor he took out a large and detailed map of Mirkwood and the surrounding area, tucked it underneath his arm and left for Thranduil' s council chambers where no doubt both the King and Prince were.


	10. Information

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Thank you to everybody who reviewed- I love you guys- please review this chapter and let me know what you think xxx

* * *

Niall sat on the bed, his eyes red rimmed and his face blotchy from crying, in his arms was his beloved wolf, that unbeknownst to him had been his adar's when he had been an elfling.

Legolas watched his son out of the corner of his eye as he dressed. Nothing could describe the way that he was feeling at that moment.

Never in Niall's lifetime had he dressed for battle.

He remembered a time, only years before when he had stood upon the battlement, his tiny baby son cradled in his arms as he watched Mirkwood's elves march to battle.

And now, as he looked at his son, he saw something that he had hoped he would never see, cold malice and pure anger.

They were the same feelings that were clear in his eyes, but Niall was so young and he was naïve in the matters of the world.

Legolas himself had seen battle, he had seen elves fall and die, their immortal lives being extinguished in less than a minute, but he knew how to deal with it, Niall did not.

He fastened the last tie on his tunic and stood looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes roamed across his reflection, studying and criticizing each detail as if were the most crucial thing in the world.

"Adar?"

Legolas felt a tug on the bottom of his tunic and he looked down to see his son gazing up at him with wide and tired eyes.

Smiling gently Legolas leant down and picked Niall up, wrapping his arms around the small body.

"Adar will you bring nana and 'Leni back?"

Legolas closed his eyes and tightened his arms.

"I will bring them back ion nin, do not worry"

Niall drew back, a frown on his face but a twinkle in his eye.

"Uncle Haldir said that you were going with him, are you?"

Legolas grinned, knowing that his son wanted the reassurance that his father would be safe. And for some reason, it comforted the elfling to know that his uncle would be by his adar's side.

All of a sudden Legolas felt a lurch in the bond between him and his wife and a wave of pain hit him so forcefully that he fell to his knees.

Niall stepped back from his father, watching as his father sat, his eyes glassy and his face pale. He just stood there, frozen to the spot where he stood.

"Adar...adar"

All of a sudden Legolas' eyes became clear again and the elf fell forward. His body exhausted and aching.

Leoglas watched his son's reaction through hazy eyes.

His back burned as if he had been scorched badly and he couldn't breathe. But these were not coming from him. They were coming from Thalia.

---

Leoglas turned over on his side and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her soft body to him.

He could smell and feel everything little thing, from the feel of her smooth skin against him to the rise and fall of her chest under his arm.

The woman in his arms sighed lightly and turned over to face him, making him smile.

With an intensity that only a loved one can, he studied everything about her face. The way that her eyes narrowed slightly as she slept and the way that mouth curled up, smiling even in sleep. Her cheeks still held a soft rosy glow; her hair was spread out on the pillow in waves of silver and red.

Kissing the back of her neck he pulled her closer and felt himself slowly slipping into dreams.

Suddenly he shot up out of bed and looked at the woman beside him. His stormy blue eyes taking in the streaks of blood red that lay entangled with the rest of her silver waves.

Blood, streaks of blood.

Slowly she turned around and lay on her back, an unconscious gasp came from Legolas as she did so. Her face was marred with bruises, her left eye was swollen and purple and there was a huge gash along her right cheek.

She sat up, the sheet falling away to reveal her naked chest and the bruises that marred it.

"Legolas"

Her voice was hoarse, as if it hadn't been used for a while and it pained him to see her like this. His shock was quickly overcome when he realised what was happening.

"Thalia where are you?"

His voice was thick with anger and frustration.

"Tell me, where are you?"

She shook her head but reached out for his hand instead. Without hesitation he took the offered hand. His stomach lurched and an ice-cold feeling of hatred and death filled him.

He stood beside her, watching as a memory played out.

Thalia was tied between two trees by her hands. The back of her dress was torn and bloody from the whip that had stung her but still she stood with her head high and not a sound came from her throat.

Eleni sat on the floor, her eyes glassy and her cheeks wet with tears but she gathered strength from her mother.

Legolas turned to look at the woman beside him.

"Why are you showing this to me? Is this where you are being kept?"

She turned her head and nodded.

"Indeed. Last night we stopped in this grove. According to what I have overheard we shall remain here for another few days. Elves travel with more speed than orcs, if you hurry you can still save Eleni"

His eyes widened at his wife's unfeeling comment.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him with a solemn smile. We know what they will do to me Legolas. I could not live with that and I know that our marriage would suffer as a result. It would be best if I finished it there. Eleni is strong, she has shown an amazing amount of courage and she will survive this, with your help"

He felt his heart sink and anger well up within him.

"We will get through this together, as we have always done Thalia. Do not be so selfish. I cannot live without you. Would you leave me, would you leave our children? Would you kill the one who lives within you?"

He shouted at her, his voice echoing around her head.

Regret and pain filled her; she had purposely kept him locked out their bond so that he would not sense the child that grew within her. But it had all been in vain, she had thought that if he had not known it would make it easier on them both, but it was worse.

"I do not want this Leoglas, but for the sake of everybody I have to die. He can't get me, do you understand. If whoever it is that has ordered this gets me, we will be in danger. From what I can gather he needs both me and Eleni, without me Eleni will be of no use and he will let her go"

"Why does he need you?"

She shook her head and sighed,

"I'm not sure. But the mark that appeared on Eleni's back was not a reoccurring spider bite. Do you remember how it faded again the next day?"

Legolas furrowed his brow and rubbed his temple, seeing him nod she continued,

"It's a beacon. It sends out some sort of magical signal to somebody or something. It sounds far fetched I know, but I don't know what else to think"

Legolas stood silent, his mind mulling things over. Thalia however had other ideas.

"Legolas, follow the river until you reach the boarder. You need to continue for about half a day. There's an old tree there. You'll see what I mean when you reach it, follow the tracks from there. I've marked certain trees. They're the biggest trees and the marks are near the bottom. Leoglas I love you, but I have to go"

Before he could say anything he could already feel his body becoming cold. He felt the air around him shift and he felt hard stone of the floor beneath him.

"Adar...daddy"

His eyes clouded and he sat up automatically. He felt a small hand on his arm and turned to see his son looking at him with worried eyes. He picked his son up and cradled him to his chest as his thoughts whirled.

"Niall get dressed quickly"

Legolas told his son sternly as he rose from the floor.

Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of his who still sat on the bed, unmoving.

"What is it ion nin?"

Legolas' eyes turned a shade of intense violet as his wife's words echoed in his mind once again. As he looked upon his son he saw a lonely elfling who would miss his mother and mourn for everything that had been and would be in the future.

"Love you adar"

Legolas stopped what he was doing and swept his son into his arms with a sigh.

"I love you too Niall, more than anything. I will bring nana and 'Leni back. I promise"

The next few minutes were a blur as they finished getting ready, beginning with Legolas taking his son to his grandmother and then making his way swiftly to his father's council chambers.

---

"Unless we begin searching now we will lose the only advantage that we have against the orcs"

One of Thranduil councillors stood, angered at the marchwarden's careless implication and blatant lack of respect.

"We do not have any advantage marchwarden"

"On the contrary, Thalia is an intelligent woman. She will no doubt have left clues somewhere"

"You do not know that. The princess has a history of mental instability and we cannot trust her judgement"

"That is enough! My wife's state of mind is no more unstable than what would be expected of someone who is in the hands of orcs, along with her daughter"

Legolas' powerful voice echoed dangerously around the council chambers. His eyes glowed with a fierce and dangerous fire, his jaw was set and his brow furrowed.

"Haldir is correct, we must move swiftly to avoid any fatalities. We know the forest better than they and we are faster. We can be ahead of them in less than two days"

Legolas said as he strode over to his father and sat beside his father.

Thranduil sat, his green robes and his golden crown speaking of royalty, but the look in his eyes spoke of nothing but the love that only a father can hold for his son.

Suppressing a smile the king stood to address his council.

"From both the evidence that has been gathered and the conviction in the marchwarden s voice, it would indeed be wise to begin the search now. Do not delay. Haldir would not deceive us. Legolas, Haldir, you will gather everything that you will need and you will depart before midday"

With much that still needed to be resolved, the council did not disband for another hour.

Legolas sat in his seat, letting his mind clear and his eyes wander. He stared intently at the tapestry that hung above the huge doorway. It depicted the crowning of his father, and when he took the throne it would be replaced with a tapestry of his own crowning.

"Legolas"

He was pulled from his thoughts by Haldir, who had watching the prince as his eyes has glazed over and his mind began to wander.

Haldir was as torn as Leoglas. After speaking with Ardana and some of Thranduil' s most trusted guards, he had discovered that Lord Olanis had been one of Mirkwood's greatest betrayers. He had deceived the king and he had led Mirkwood's elves into danger with the knowledge that they would not return alive to reveal any evidence of his betrayal.

The orcs were following orders that were coming from somebody who knew Mirkwood's forests and knew the way that it's troops were organised.

The hidden door beneath the cellars was only known to a few and from what he could gather Lord Olanis had known.

The only obstacle in their way now was how they were going to get to Lord Olanis before he could do anymore damage to anything or anyone.


	11. Black

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Unski- no you haven't- but it's nice to see you back! I don't know what i'm going to do to be honest. I might kill her...I might not...probbably not though- after all that would just spoil everything wouldn't it.

uhhh. . . . I have no name- Hi- thanks as always- your reviews are most appreciated as usual- oh and when this all over I'll get them a puppy- I promise

Tarawilyaiel Greenleaf- Well- at least you've taken the time to read them. Really? Seriously? I made you do that? If thats true then I'm...honoured. Thanks

Jesusluver- Thanks

SofiaB- Thanks- no- he couldn't stay mad at him forever. Yup- she's pregnant

The Elven Sister In Laws- Hi Petra- No i'm not going to tell you the plot- that would be stupid- you're just going to wait and see

TourniquetALA- I'm not tellin you. Do I really?- thanks

Juno Magic- Hi- oh well done on finishing 'only a game'- that was you wasn't it? I absolutely loved it! thanks- i don't know what i'm gonna do to her now

leggylover4ever- lol- thanks

* * *

The rain was beating down upon her, suffocating her. She could feel the life of the grass beneath her feet begin to come to life once again but it was killing her.

The water stung her torn back. The sores and cuts that she had sustained whilst being whipped had opened once again, making sure that she would get no rest when they stopped that night.

Since speaking with her husband the previous night she had finally allowed her brain to take over and she had left her emotions behind.

She walked between three orcs, Eleni still by her side. If what she had overheard was correct, then they would be reaching their destination sometime that day.

There was nothing left for her to do but protect her daughter until Legolas and Haldir arrived. She would not survive this; she had resigned herself to that particular fact after speaking with Legolas. In truth she did not wish to die, she almost laughed at the irony of everything.

She had once killed herself, but she had not died. At a time when she had wanted nothing but death to claim her, she had lived, and now, when she had everything including her happiness, she was going to die.

The rope that bound her hands was pulled roughly, making her stumble and fall to her knees.

"Look at her, pathetic"

Without warning a large orc kicked her brutally in the side, breaking one of her ribs.

Eleni stood, a murderous look upon her face and her hands on her hips as she had seen her mother do,

"Don't you kick my nana, it's not nice!"

Thalia's eyes widened as she caught the glances that passed between the orcs. Without thinking she grabbed her daughter and cradled her protectively to her chest. Her pain was forgotten and all she could think about was Eleni's safety.

The orcs around her grinned, their yellow and black teeth showing, their bodies tense and ready to pounce at any moment.

Growls and snarls echoed in her ears as they closed in around them.

Eleni whimpered; the little girl was on the verge of hysterics. She had only meant to scare them away but instead she was going to get her nana hurt, she had never been so sorry in all of her forty years, not even the time when she had broken a very special box that her mother had kept her jewellery in.

The box had in fact been the jewellery box that Thalia had found in the bottom of her rucksack nearly sixty years ago.

Thalia's eyes narrowed dangerously and with some difficultly she rose to her feet. As she did so she quickly studied each orcs position and trying to find a way out of the situation before her daughter was injured or killed.

"You will not touch her"

Thalia's fingers dug into the palm of her hand as her body shifted towards the largest orc who was leering at them.

A hand fell on her back and without waning she spun round and kicked out at whoever it was.

The orc growled at her, unaffected by her abuse and reached out to grab her neck.

Thalia panicked momentarily, her hands gripping his large fingers as they squeezed the life out of her slowly.

She was vaguely aware of the sound of laughing and jeering however the sound of her daughter's screams broke her.

With a newfound strength she raised her leg and stamped down on the orcs foot. It did not harm him but it was enough of a distraction.

She spun round and kicked out at him, catching his knee. The orc howled in pain but continued his advance.

A strangled cry came from her throat as the edge of a blade ran over her torso leaving behind a trail of blood.

With renewed fury Thalia turned to meet the orc, her eyes were blazing and her mouth was set in a firm line and without hesitaion she dived for the sword as she had been taught all those years ago.

Her fingers clasped the hilt of the crude weapon and she raised it above her head before spinning and brought it down into the creature's chest. The almost sickening crunch of armour and bone resounded in her ears and her eyes saw only the thick viscous liquid that spilled out of the creature and onto her hand.

The rain seemed to stop and to her it seemed as if she was trapped within a bubble. An icy cold feeling enveloped her body and she began to tremble.

Time seemed to speed up and she watched with cold eyes as the creature grunted and fell to the floor at her feet.

"Nana! Nana!"

Eleni's voice pierced the silence that resounded in her ears and she looked up in time to see her daughter being hoisted over the shoulder of an orc before she herself was shoved hard to the ground.

Her ears became blocked and the only thing that she could hear was the steady thump, thump, thump of her heartbeat in her chest.

She didn't feel the rough kicks that rained over her body, or the burn of the ropes as her wrists were tied, and she didn't hear the pitiful screams of her daughter as she felt the sting of a whip against her young flesh.

The scene was grotesque. It resembled what some what call and outrage, and what most would call horrifying.

Thalia lay on the ground, unmoving and barely conscious, her mind drifting between dreams and reality.

While Eleni stood, her small hands tied in front of her. Her mouth open in whimpers and screams as a thin twig came down upon her back. Streams of blood ran down the pale flesh, stinging and crying in their own right at the sorrow of such of a small creature and so much pain.

The cold wind seemed to bite into everything maliciously. Forcing the very last remnants of hope from Thalia's mind.

Her husband was not coming, and she was going to die.

Even Lord Olanis, who watched from his seat in the highest tower of his fortress, thought that the orcs were barbaric.

It was not his orders that had driven them to this. But they were servants of the dark, they had a will and a brutal need for blood and it had been a cruel thing to tell them not the lay a hand on his captives.

For they were indeed his now. He had two of Mirkwood's most prized possessions, two of Thranduil's prized possessions. And they were now his to do as he pleased.

The stiff leather of his finely polished black boots tapped lightly on the floor as he paced the large room. His dark eyes swept over the objects that were scattered around the room, the black marble shimmering in the light of the fire.

A heat was building within him, along with a pleasant agitation.

His prey was coming to him; he could feel the thumping of her heart and the pulse of her blood. He could smell her fear and he revelled in it.

And the girl, her fear was so sweet. His mouth watered at the sound of her whimpers and his eyes gleamed with glee as he heard her screams.

A gracious host he would not be. He would make them scream and writhe in agony.

His plans were falling into place and he gasped with appreciation as he watched his orcs drag the two females into the courtyard of his fortress.

His fortress was tall, but not large. It's winding corridors were a labyrinth of hallways and dead ends that were enough to confuse those who walked its floors most often.

Under the earth lay the fortresses most guarded rooms. There were some, which were merely for his...amusement, and there were some that housed his greatest weapons and secrets.

Bottles of some of Middle-Earth's most deadly poisons. Poisons which could kill any elf, man or beast with a mere drop.

The balance of power had shifted and once again evil had the regained the power that had been lost to them for far too long.

In the beginning he had only wanted justice for his banishment. He had done nothing wrong.

The realm of Thranduil had been great indeed. Its people were content and it's lands free.

Olanis and Thranduil had once been the closest of friends. In fact, never in history had their been such a partnership of equals.

Thranduil had been the face of the glory and Olanis the thinker, the planner. The pair had carefully orchestrated some of Mirkwood's finest hours.

But then...circumstances had changed. In one fell swoop his family had been torn from within his grasp; with no hesitation and no questions asked.

Arguments had broken out amongst Mirkwood's elves when an attack from the north had taken them by surprise and hundreds of elves had been slaughtered.

Anger had risen and blame had been placed. But it was not placed on the king; it was placed on his advisors, but more so on Lord Olanis. It was he, who in the eyes of the people had allowed Mirkwood to fall.

For the sake of peace King Thranduil had publicly humiliated his chief advisor when his people had demanded it.

And so, forsaking their friendship, King Thranduil had publicly dismissed him from his court and banished him from his kingdom.

Lord Olanis had watched with a heavy heart as his wife wept and his children screamed. But he could not go and comfort them, nor could he take them with him. For that would mean that they too would suffer at the wrath of Mirkwood's people.

As he left he caught the azure gaze of his wife and he had to watch as another comforted her. But it had been the look on his daughter's young face that had torn his heart.

Her gaze was full of disbelief and shock. She had been so young and so naïve and never would she have though that he father would be taken away from her so cruelly.

From Mirkwood he had journeyed to the lands of Angmar, through it had not been intentional.

In Angmar he had found his place among the dead. The dead showed him the way. Their cold hands caressing his skin and polluting his mind. Turning his friends into his enemies and his enemies into his friends. His thoughts were twisted and desperate as they suffocated him.

The air teemed with malicious intent and vicious noise that besieged him and crushed him.

Leaving him but a carcass of hate and impious intent.

It happened by chance that he journeyed from that wretched place and stumbled upon an old wizard who would later live to regret his decision.

Thinking him poor and lost, the wizard took the elf under his wing and taught him all he knew.

And over time the elf could weave his own spells and play his own games. And as this happened his feelings of anger and pain lingered and gathered. Making his need for revenge fester and grow until it became a vicious need. His eyes; once green with life, the eyes that once mirrored the soul of a loving husband and father, were now black and lifeless. Only anger remained. And his heart, once warm and tender was now closed and spiteful of all that lived.

And so he lived in solitude and pain for over a century, and he had finally given up when he caught word of that which he had been waiting for, for so long and he could not ignore it.

News had spread that Thranduil's son had taken a wife and had had children.

Thranduil loved his son more than anything. And the only way to ensure that was to take away what something that they both loved and cherished, something that would be beneficial to himself.

With Mirkwood's future queen at his command he would soon command the elves of the forest. And then. He would have the throne, his glory would be restored...and Thranduil would be dead.

A grin slid across his cold lip as he heard the shouts of the two females as they were dragged into the room.

They knew nothing of the trials that were to come.


	12. A war is waged

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello everybody! I know I know- you're fed up with excuses- but I've already written a couple more chapters for this fic- but you guys have to review before I'll post them!

And as always- thank you for your kind words of encouragement. I apologise for my lack of words to all of my wonderful reviewers- you know who you are- but I don't have time as I'm at work

* * *

"Legolas please, you must stop this"  
  
Eloria pleaded with her son as he readied himself to march out to battle  
for his family.  
  
"Legolas, don't do this"  
  
The prince spun round to meet the queen, his blue eyes cold and empty,  
  
"And what would you have me do?"  
  
His voice rose to a deafening rumble and she flinched,  
  
"What would you have me do?... Leave my wife and child to die in tourtue, they do not deserve that"  
  
He turned away from her before the emotion could creep back into his eyes. Sensing his sudden change Eloria stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her sons shoulder,  
  
"Thalia will not survive this nana. She will die. I have seen it, she will die in my arms, as will the child that lives within her. Eleni will live but she will never be the same again. She will always carry the scars. She will never laugh again...and she will never look at me again with the love that she once had"  
  
"Legolas, do not think such things. All will be well"  
  
"No mother, it will not. I felt their pain, such a small child, my daughter...every sting of the whip of her back felt like fire against my skin and my heart. Even at this very moment I can feel my wife's pain and fear as if it were my own"  
  
"Legolas, we must make haste"  
  
Haldir's powerful but gentle voice sounded from behind him, breaking the moment of uncertainty and anger between mother and son. Giving the marchwarden a nod he stepped forward and placed a kiss on his mothers cheek.  
  
The Haldir looked at Legolas with a mixture of worry and comradere. It was rare to see the usually stoic elf acting upon such strong feelings and he felt a closeness with him that he not felt in recent years.  
  
Together the two of them made their way outside.

The leather of their boots echoed menacingly around the stone hallways as the tension mounted.  
  
"Haldir, wait...please"  
  
The two elves turned to see Ardana running down the hallway, Niall held tightly within her arms as she made her hurried towards them.  
  
Her curls bounced and her face lit up at the sight of them as she whispered to the elfling.

Niall lay his head on her shoulder in a gesture of his dismissal to his father. Seeing this Legolas felt his heart sink and tears well up in his eyes. Of all the things that he needed at that moment, this was certainly not one of them.  
  
Seeing the hurt on Legolas' face Ardana hugged the little elf tightly and whispered something in his ear, making him sit up and stretch his arms towards his adar with a sob.  
  
Haldir and Ardana watched the father and son as they hugged each other trying to comfort the other in different ways.  
  
Niall in all his innocence, understood that his adar might not come back with his nana and 'Leni.  
  
Whereas Legolas was saying goodbye, he was saying goodbye to the elfling that his son was, because once he saw his mother and sister he would never be the same again. 

Ardana studied Haldir closely, from the tight braid that tied his hair back to the high cheekbones and the dark eyes and the full lips.  
  
Shaking her head she averted her eyes to the painting before them.  
  
Haldir looked on amused at her behaviour.  
  
"What is it that you wish to tell me?"

She blushed and looked down at the floor,

"Come back marchwarden"

She steeled herself and looked up at him, not at all fazed by Haldir's stern expression.

"My father...he is...he is a dangerous man. He will stop at nothing. I have seen it in my dreams, he has taken a wizard captive, though I do not know how. But with that magic he has a powerful instrument that will allow him to take his revenge swiftly"

Her eyes darkened and she pursed her lips.

"I love my father...but...he is not himself"

Haldir nodded, he was well aware of the power that he elven lord held, but to hear the words come from the mouth of the elf whom he felt that he could love was another thing altogether.

"Haldir"

He lifted his head to meet the equally torn expression of Legolas. The prince tearfully handed his son to Ardana before kissing both of them on the cheek, one in love and one in thanks.

Haldir smiled and nodded his head, not quiet sure how to say his goodbye.

Ardana cradled the elfling to her chest as she watched the two make their way to their army. Holding the knowledge that when they returned she would have lost the one member of family that she had left.

---

Mirkwood's army stood loyal and unmoving, awaiting their captains, both of whom stood with pride and awe in their eyes.

Thranduil surveyed the scene with a sombre and respectful attitude. His daughter in law would not return alive and his granddaughter would be traumatized, this was not something to be celebrated.

Yet a small glimmer of hope remained, a cleverly engineered plan had been carefully constructed, and if it worked they stood a very good chance of bring both females back alive.

The King turned to his son with a grave smile,

"Make haste Legolas, but be careful"

Legolas nodded, feeling comforted but agitated. He could not return without them. He could not face the grief nor the disappointment of his people.

Yet as he looked at the readied elves a sense of pride and encouragement filled him and he felt ready to do everything that he would have to in order to save his family.

---

The elves surveyed their sullen captains with encouraged eyes. They were loyal to their king but they felt for their price and princess. As the years had passed Thalia had healed almost each and every one of them. She had spoken with them on numerous occasions during training sessions. Her attitude towards them was warm and she welcomed them into her life, sharing little secrets and telling them about what she had done that day and asking about their families.

Such small things had such a large impact.  
  
They had donned their armour and picked up their weapons with a passion for they were about to do, not one elf felt that their actions were wrong.  
  
Rumours had circulated that Lord Olanis was responsible, this was not news that was welcomed, those who remember years past also remembered the terrible event that his actions had caused. Many had lost their lives, it had been a time of chaos and grief. There were none who wished to repeat that.  
  
Each one knew that this was not a battle that would be easily won. But it was a battle worth fighting.

Their prince stepped forward to address them and they listened to every detail,

"My fellow elves. I do not order you to follow me on my search. But I am asking you. I wish for the support and the courage of each and every one of you. We have trained and fought side by side and there is nobody that I do not trust. So I ask this of you with a care in my heart"

The morale of the group grew to fever pitch and there was a surge of energy as they rallied each other.

"We are no longer a divided kingdom, we are a whole, and as such we are responsible for everything and everybody"

Old eyes looked upon him with a new perspective.

Without words they turned and bowed to their king before following their leaders out of the gates and into the beyond- where they knew nothing, for Mirkwood was beyond their guidance. The trees had turned against them.

Only the spilt blood of their princess would guide them now.


	13. The many faces of one

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!!!!!

Wow you guys- thank you so much for all your support- I was beginning to think you'd all fallen out with me!

Uh- as usual thank you for your kind words- I've decided that once this is all over- whoever is left out of the Mirkwood royals can have a puppy- I might even let you name it!

SofiaB- good question- and it'll be answered in the next chapter. Thanks

Tarawilyaiel Greenleaf- I might! But then again I might not! Thank you

Juno magic- was it? Hmm...well it was completely unintentional. Do I do happy endings? I'm thinking about it woman! And you'll just have to wait and see.

Laurenke1- thanks as always

Lady Anck-su-namun- do you have to have such a complicated name! I can't spell that! Aww thanks- it's nice to know my words mean something

Dazzler420- you'll have to wait and see- thanks

Silverstar188- thank you so much- it's nice to know

NessaThranduiliel- lol- thank you- nice smilies by the way

Petra- I love you're reviews they're so entertaining- as always I thank you

Leggylover4ever- Thanks. Nice to see you rallying the troops there

* * *

"I am only taking back what once was mine you insolent bitch!"

Thalia raised her head, her tired eyes narrowed in hatred.

"And you call beating an innocent child revenge. It is called cowardice. Do what you will to me but to strike out at her cannot be forgiven in any circumstance"

Lord Olanis raised an eyebrow and smirked, his lips curling into a sneer as he looked at the pitiful woman before him.

"And so you honestly believe that you will be rescued, princess?"

Thalia said nothing, not wanting to admit her feeling and fears out loud, especially to him. She risked a quick glance at her daughter and suddenly wished that she hadn't. The little girl was bloody and bruised and close to death.

"Leave her alone"

Her voice caught in her throat mingling with a faint cry.

"Why? Because she is innocent?"

She watched his graceful movements as he made his way over to Eleni who lay still on the floor. He picked her up and held her in his arms as Legolas did.

"Look at her, she is anything but innocent. The blood of Thranduil flows clearly though her veins"

He smiled a little as he looked at her,

"The life of you and your child for the lives of my wife and child. That seems fair does it not? Thranduil cannot complain then can he? No he cannot, I am only serving justice am I not?"

"Justice...this is not justice, this is kidnap and murder. You won't get away with this"

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt like hitting herself, she was arguing with an insane kidnapper, a kidnapper that at that very moment was holding her daughter in his arms.

Thalia paled, a feeling of nausea and dread settling in her stomach. Legolas wasn't going to make it.

"But first...first I am going to have a little fun with you"

He smiled wickedly down at Eleni as he placed her on an ornately decorated couch before sauntering over to Thalia.

"And what it is that you fear?"  
  
He turned to look at her, a smug smirk on his face,  
  
"I fear nothing my dear"  
  
He picked up an apple from the abstract fruit basket that lay on the table.  
  
Her eyes watched him with quiet panic. He was going to force her...she couldn't...she couldn't betray her husband, even if it was to save their daughter. But she had no other choice. If she waited until Eleni was safely out of the fortress she would not have to give herself to him, she would fade quickly and it would not longer matter what he did with her body.  
  
She belonged to her husband, the elf who had cared for her when there were none who would, the one who had slowly taught her to love again. The one who had made love to her and held her with such care, and the man whom she had built a family with.  
  
She turned and felt his eyes burn over her skin, washing over her like molten liquid as he took in her bare legs and almost bare breasts.  
  
He may have her body but he would never have her mind.  
  
He stopped, throwing the apple into the air and catching it as he thought.  
  
"Perhaps, you can be persuaded to stay princess"  
  
Thalia's heart quickened if that was possible and she feared that he could hear it, she would not show him that she was afraid of him.  
  
"I could, if you are agreeable, give you and your daughter a room to stay in. It would be comfortable and you would want for nothing, but you will not be allowed to venture beyond theses walls"  
  
Thalia's jaw fell slack, not quite believing his words or change in attitude. She arched a delicate eyebrow and waited for him to continue.  
  
He looked uncertain and hesitant as he regarded the small elfling that lay on his couch. With a small smile he reached for her and brushed a stay hair from her forehead.

"Such sweet sorrow. She cannot be given back"  
  
his words were whispered but their meaning was clear.  
  
Thalia's eyes widened and in haste she opened her mouth,  
  
"You cannot keep her here, you promised that you would not keep her here. You said that you would let her go. You cannot"  
  
ignoring her cries he stood up after gathering Eleni into his arms. A strange light drifted into his eyes as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
"I remember the day that my wife gave birth to our little girl. She was so beautiful. My wife was human you know. I fell in love with her the moment that I saw her. It was during a visit to Gondor, I remember everything about her that day. You must understand princess that I do not do this to cause pain; I do this because I must. Thranduil must be punished for what he has done. And what better way to do it than taking away the two things that he treasures. A life for a life, and we shall be equal.

"I do not think that you wish to die, do you?"

He watched her face carefully, waiting for any hint of emotion,

"No, no you do not wish to die. You could never leave your child"

He smiled down at Eleni, his finger lightly and almost lovingly her cheek, making the elfling smile in her sleep despite the pain in her body.

"Such a shame isn't it little one, we must bathe you and take care of those wounds before you become ill"

There was a tenderness in his voice that knocked the wind out of Thalia and only served to confuse her further. Her heart cried bitterly. The care with which he held her daughter made her cry, he was taking her daughter from her, and she had no say in any of it.

"You can't have her...she's mine"

He looked up at her, a strange smile on his lips. He stepped forward and cradled her cheek in his hand, a flicker of concern passed through his eyes but it was gone all too quickly,

"Come, you must also be seen to"

She felt herself relax and nod her agreement. The feeling of exhaustion and weariness had caught up with and her body was shutting down.

His eyes softened and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side as he led her to her room.

She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. Her eyes were growing heavier by the minute and she found herself unable to think properly.

He kicked open the large wooden door that they had finally reached and led her to a large silk covered bed.

Thalia stood as she watched him place Eleni on a small, but no less beautiful bed that stood just a few metres away.

For a moment she felt as if she was back at home and was Legolas who was lovingly tucking their daughter into bed and kissing her goodnight.

"She needs a bath"

The words slipped carelessly from her mouth before she realised what she was saying.

Olanis raised his head and looked at her,

"She does indeed, however sleep is more important at the moment, lye down"

He gestured at the bed and she felt her body betray her as she obeyed. As she lay down a burst of searing pain flew through her body and she shifted to relieve the fire,

"Are you ribs broken?"

She didn't answer him, making him sigh in disappointment. She stiffened as she felt his hands untie what was left of the back of her dress, tears began to flown her cheeks as she thought of her husband in her moment of need.

"I had no wish to see you harmed my dear, you brought that one yourself. I cannot control what comes so naturally to those beasts. They crave blood, and they care not whose blood it is. I must allow them a little freedom"

He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"It pains me as much as it does you to see such a little one tormented so. I am not without a heart princess"

With much difficulty and a lot of pain she rolled over onto her back,

"You have no right. You took us form our home, our family and almost killed us! Do not expect any understanding from me! You beat my daughter, that is something that I will never forget or forgive"

She watched his face for any hint of feeling. Olanis frowned and placed his hand on her slightly protruding abdomen,

"I have saved this little one"

She shook her head, finally allowing the tears to fall,

His face hardened, suddenly becoming a grotesque mask as his hand moved with lightening speed to grip her throat.

"Do not push me princess or I will kill you"

He brought his other hand up to cradle her cheek as he loosened his grip.

Thalia's eyes were wide with terror and uncertainty,

"Do you understand me?"

She nodded adamantly.

With a smug smile he pushed her down onto the bed and resumed cleaning the whip wound on her back.

Thoughts of her husband flooded her thoughts and it almost made her cry, but she refused to cry, she had cried enough that night.

She thought back to the day of her wedding, and the night that followed before her thoughts were consumed with the birth of her beloved twins.

Is she tried hard enough she could feel his strong arms around her and she could smell the spicy but sweet small of cinnamon around her.

A tingle ran up her spine, making her feel drowsy. In a childlike gesture she wiped the stray tears from her face and tucked her hands under her chest before letting her mind drift off into sleep.

She didn't feel the pain that rippled through her body nor did she see Olanis as he tucked a blanket around her and kissed her shoulder gently before leaving the room.


	14. The night before the red dawn

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!! AS USUAL!!!!!!!!!!!!

SofiaB- and so he should- you'll find out what's going on soon enough. thanks

Lady Anck-su-namun- lol does he? Thanks for reviewing

UH- lol yes- get thinking! The decisions all yours. Erm...am I gonna write a book?- I don't think I could be so cruel as to unleash such a terrible torment on the world. Did I? Well thanks...I think. I tried- I don't want him to be seen as a straight forward bad guy. Thank you for your kind words as always

NessaThranduiliel- sorry- but that didn't fit in with the plot! We couldn't have things go to plan could we? I love all your smileys they're fab!

Silverstar188- that's true- the spirits took everything from him- but seeing Thalia and Eleni is bringing back confusing memories and he doesn't understand. So he's being mean to them one minute and then nice to them the next because part of him remembers and wants his own family back. All will be explained but I hope that helped a little. Thanks

JunoMagic- what do you mean I can't?! Of course I can- and praying won't help them cackles madly ...anyways thanks as always.

Morithil- love the name- actually- despite the fact I'm English I was rooting for Bush and I HATED Kerry hides behind the couch sorry if I offended anyone- my views are my own. No- you're right she can't get pregnant and nothing like that will come into play- there's enough of that in my other story. Go back and read chapter 11 that may help a little- if it doesn't ask me again and I'll answer any questions. No...I have lots planned and it ain't pretty...at all...just a warning. Thanks for your fab review.

Belinda- yup- that's best way to describe him I suppose- thanks for the review

Leggylover4ever- thanks. err...its not an act- its sort of explained in my response to Silverstar188- he's getting there...slowly but surely

I'd also like to thank those of you who read but don't review- I know you're out there!- and I love you guys too!

* * *

"Halt, we stop here"

Haldir barked out the order and watched with satisfaction as their troops dismounted and immediately began to light fires and make sure that the surrounding area was safe.

They had been ravelling for two days only stopping to eat and then only when it was absolutely necessary.

Legolas shook his head as he slid of off his horse repressing a groan. It seemed as though he had been sat for an age. The little armour that he was wearing was limiting his comfort and his joints were stiff.

Luckily there had been enough evidence left behind the orcs to be able to see where they had stopped and for how long. They had estimated that they were two days behind them, which was far more than anybody would have liked.

Legolas stood beneath the wide safe branches of a large Oak tree, listening to what it had to tell him whilst his fingers toyed with the small piece of fabric that they had found and had belonged to Thalia. He had heard her voice on the edge of the biting wind and it had stripped him of everything that he had hoped for.

He almost wished that he had not listened but the despair that it had given him had crippled him and he could not turn away.

Calming his racing heart he focused on his hearts image of his wife whilst trying to ignore the strong feelings of pain radiating from her.

Panic assaulted him, she was panicking; but it was a sombre feeling, a feeling of acceptance of something.

He fought the barriers that she had thrown up, wincing as emotions and images were shown to him. But they did nothing to deter him, he was determined to speak with her.

He gasped as a wave of hatred hit him and threw him back into reality with a jolt. He took a breath to steady himself as thoughts and images whirled through his mind. He blinked back tears of frustration and ignored the fire that coursed through his veins, instead choosing to stare out into the darkness while he allowed his mind to try and begin to understand what it was she was trying to tell him.

---

Haldir watched the silent prince of Mirkwood, as he stood brooding ignorant of the troops that sat around resting. It had been two long days of constant walking; they had discovered pieces of material that had obviously belonged to Eleni's dress.

He closed his eyes as he thought back to that morning;

They had arrived at a small clearing that looked just as quiet and unyielding as the others they had come across.

Haldir remembered seeing marks on the tree that to him looked suspiciously like rope marks. His fingers traced the rough grooves as his eyes followed the brown stains that were smeared down the tree and pooled in the grass in a dried stain. Blood, it was definitely blood.

As the days had passed Haldir had become more afraid for his friend and his sister. He himself could feel her life force ebbing away slowly.

The troops had noticed the difference in their leaders and had become noticeably more determined.

Haldir stood up and made his way over to the melancholy prince.

---

Legolas closed his eyes, allowing himself to listen to the soothing voices of the trees.

He felt ill, his head felt light and his stomach was close to rebelling. His body was shaking, it wasn't noticeable but it was enough to worry him.

"Are you alright Legolas?"

The smooth tone of Haldir's voice felt like a cruel knife that burrowed through the haze of his mind and cut his thoughts short,

"No, I am not"

Legolas shook his head and turned to look at Haldir, wincing as the firelight cut through his vision.

Haldir looked at him with concern. Legolas' eyes were almost black and his face was ashen.

"This is Thalia's doing is it not?"

A feeling of hope rose with Haldir as Legolas nodded,

"Then we must pack up and move"

He had only witnessed the strength of their bond once before and it had terrified him then. But this time it was not fear that he felt, it was hope. Thalia was still alive and it was obvious that she had no intention of giving up yet.

"Eleni"

Legolas' eyes widened and he stopped breathing for a moment. Haldir's own heart skipped a beat and a sense of dread pooled in his stomach,

"I cannot feel Eleni's presence"

The princes hands shook violently and he would have collapsed if it hadn't have been for the quick reflexes of the marchwarden.

Footsteps approached hesitantly, the elf was clearly unwilling to interrupt what was a delicate moment.

"My Lords, a party lead by Lord Glorfindel had arrived from Imladris"

Taking quick charge of the situation Haldir nodded, a feeling of relief flooding him as he did so, the ages old warrior had had far more experience than he had. H had no argument with his Lord and Lady's opinion and faith in him but it was at times like this that he doubted himself.

"Haldir, Legolas..."

The Balrog slayer stopped in his tracks as his eyes focused on the suffering prince who at that moment looked near death.

Looking every inch the lord he was dressed in golden armour and a long red cloak the golden haired elf knelt before Legolas,

"What is it?"

Legolas raised his eyes, though he wasn't really seeing anything.

"My daughter is dead"

His voice was hoarse, a mere whisper that seemed to make time stand still and make every living thing utter a cry of such pain and sorrow.

Steeling himself against the onslaught of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, Glorfindel stood,

"Pack everything away, we are leaving"

He looked down at the desperate parent,

"Legolas come, we do not know that Eleni is dead, she may be conserving strength or healing. You know this. She is not dead"

He knelt back down and gripped Legolas shoulders.

"Do not give up hope, for without hope there is nothing else. We will find them, they are alive, both of them. But we need to find them. Listen to the trees, what do they tell you?"

Leoglas shook his head and closed his eyes, letting Glorfindel's words sink in before he let himself give into the small bit of hope that he had in his heart yet he could not bring himself to say it,

"Even if they are dead?"

Legolas' voice was cold and unfeeling as he cut into Glorfindel's hope,

Repressing the urge to hit the blond elf Glorfindel gave in and allowed himself to speak of his own fears,

"If they are dead, we will bring them home and give them the royal burial that they deserve. You must remember Legolas, that you still have a son awaiting your arrival. He still needs you"

Legolas nodded numbly as his mind mulled over everything and he fought the premature grief that had begun to settle in his mind.

"My lords, we are ready"

Haldir nodded his thanks and made his way over to his own horse,

"Come Legolas, we must leave"

Legolas got up, a look of frustration on his face,

"You had better be correct Glorfindel, for if you have given me false hope I will not hesitate to kill you"

the elven lord laughed and shook his head before slinging his arm around his son-in-laws shoulder,

"In all truth Legolas, I hope that I am correct in my hope. I could not stand to lose a niece, and as terrible as it sounds, it would be worse to lose my daughter as well"

Leoglas shook his head,

"I have spent the last 60 years of my life living a dream, marrying the woman I love, I witnessed the birth of my children and I have watched my family grow, I do not understand, how I could continue if they are dead? Niall is young enough, he will mourn our passing but he will grow up loved and cherished by others"

The sombre air turned cold as his words were realised as the truth.

They mounted their steeds in silence, fully aware that all eyes were on them. In a second all traces of emotion were wiped from their faces, not even their eyes gave anything away.

"Elladan, Elrohir, a pleasure as always"

Leoglas turned to look at the twins who both smiled at the marchwarden. Their eyes betrayed them. They knew what was about to take place, their grandmother had informed them of what was to come, and their task was clear.

It would not be easy and many would lose their lives before the night.

Elladan surveyed the elves who walked with them with such determination and loyalty, wondering who he would look upon on their death beds as the new dawn rose and who he would drink with as the sun set.


	15. Death

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing!!!!!!!!

SofiaB- shhh stop screaming- you don't wanna make them deaf

Lady Anck-su-namun- can't I just call you Lady or something? lol sorry- but the author gets to make the plot

Uh- hides sorry. I didn't mean it- really I didn't...please don't hurt me

JunoMagic- OH the language comming from your mouth disgusts me woman!- was that fast enough for ya?

Laurenke1- thanks as always

silverstar188- thanks- I wasn't sure about that. You shouldn't believe everything you hear- although almost everybody does hate Bush I think he's less vile than Kerry

leggylover4ever- lol i know what you mean- cough sorry

Dazzler420- erm...sorry

Morithil- whistles and looks away thanks

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine who's grandfather died in October. __Mirethwen, this is for you _

* * *

It had been a week since they had been brought to Olanis' Keep.

They were being held prisoner in the room that Olanis had shown them to the first night of their arrival. They were fed three times a day and they were not mistreated. Thalia had been whipped and beaten for refusing to speak to Olanis but she was not dead and he had not laid a finger on Eleni. He came to them every night and they sat and ate dinner in silence always asking the same question's. Thalia had listened carefully to everything that he had said and she found herself feeling a little sorry for him. He had told her how he come to be exiled form the Kingdom and how he had lost his family. He scared her. Sometimes there was a tender air about him and it was as if he was as he once was but other times he was an unyielding force that she did not dare cross.

The last time she did she found herself chained up in the dungeon after being whipped and beaten.

She was healing. Her ribs were still sore so she had to be careful what she did. Her back was in shreds; she had once again been whipped for disobedience and defiance. The days had passed and the presence in her womb was making itself known.

Eleni on the other hand was not healing, she was getting worse. She spent the majority of her time sleeping or crying. She was getting thin, she refused to eat and her body was giving up.

She didn't want to admit it but Thalia knew that her little girl was dying. But she would stay with her until the end and then she too would pass. Her husband was not coming for her and even if he was, it would be too late.

Thalia sat up in bed wiping the tears from her face. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she sighed heavily. She wanted to go back to sleep and wake up back in her own bed beside her husband and put everything down to a dream.

She felt a shift in the bond between her and Legolas and she closed her eyes and let him in. she had to say goodbye to him before it was too late.

Her body was enveloped in a comforting warmth and she revelled in the love that she felt and for a moment she forgot her sadness. That was until a pair of strong arms enveloped her in a fierce embrace.

"Legolas, I have missed you"

"We will attack tonight, your Adar is here, as are Elladan and Elrohir and Haldir, as am I. You must hold on, only for one more night, and then I shall take you home"

She shivered as he whispered in her ear.

"I am sorry hervess I did not know, we will get through this. She will be buried as a royal and she will..."

He stopped as Thalia turned around to face him,

"Who will?"

Legolas' narrowed his eyes, how could she not know?

"Our daughter. Thalia she is gone"

Thalia shook her head,

"No, she is not, she is asleep in her bed"

"Thalia can you feel her presence? Because I cannot, tell me that I am wrong and I will take back my words but do not play with me"

Thalia shook her head,

"She is not dead, she is not"

Thalia closed her eyes and left her husband to his own thoughts.

Gasping for breath Thalia sat up in bed and bolted over to the bed that held her daughter. He was wrong, she was not dead. Not yet it wasn't her time, it wasn't.

She knelt beside the bed carefully and whisper softly to her daughter who lay burrowed underneath the blue silk blankets.

"Eleni?"

Leaning forward she shook the bundle to wake her up.

"Eleni, it's time to wake up"

She shook her a little harder and she felt her heart constrict with panic and dread as she asked herself whether Legolas could be correct.

"'Leni sweetie we have to..."

She leaned forward and removed the blanket from Eleni's face, horror covering her own face as she did so.

The little girl's porcelain white face was blank. Her bright blue eyes were now glassy and lifeless as they stared up at the ceiling. Her blue tinged lips were open in a delicate oval shape and her golden curls framed her face in an angelic touch.

Thalia stared at her daughter, unable to do anything. She didn't know what to do. Her chest rose and fell in short breaths as she found it harder and harder to breathe. Her hands trembled violently, still clutching the blankets tightly. Her blue eyes were wide open and she found herself unable to tear her eyes from the blank eyes of her little girl.

"'Leni...'Leni...no...no"

She sat forward on her knees and shook her again. Somewhere in her distressed mind she still thought that maybe Eleni was still asleep, she had to wake up.

"'Leni wake up...wake...up...honey you have to wake up"

Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt as she spoke.

She said back and began rocking herself back and forth, feeling the instant need to hit something or cause pain to herself she bit down on her fingers. She was becoming hysterical, she couldn't cry, she couldn't move.

Her body was now shaking violently and her chest was hurting her. But still she continued to rock herself back and forth.

"'Leni, I'm sorry baby girl, come back"

Somehow she managed to move and she crawled on her hands and knees, taking deep shuddering breaths as she did so and sat before her daughter. She stroked the stray curl that lay on Eleni's forehead away from her face as she ran her fingertips across her cheeks and across her lips.

The pain was overwhelming her and she her body felt as if she was about to explode.

She tried to swallow and relieve the burning in her throat but it was no good. She gasped for breath as she reached for the little hand. She was cold and stiff. How long has she laid asleep in the bed opposite while her little girl was lying dead.

The room was too small as the reality of what was happening hit her.

She looked around the room gasping for breath for anything that would release her.

Her eyes fell upon a knife that had been left behind and she felt herself become more and more hysterical as she thought about her family; her Adar, her brothers, her son, her unborn child, her husband. It all served to drive her over the edge and she could no longer think about anything. It had driven her into madness.

She rose from the floor and made her way shakily over to the desk where the knife sat upon a large leather bound book.

She reached for it and it clattered to the floor noisily as she dropped it. Bending down she picked it back up and went to sit on the bed beside Eleni's body.

"I'm coming honey, I won't be long, I won't leave you I promise, and I love you"

Thalia bent down and placed a kiss on her daughter's icy lips before placing the sharp knife against her wrist.

She felt nothing but bliss and calm as she dragged it across her skin and watched the liquid pour from her body. Trying to ignore the feel of the slippery knife she did the same to her other wrist.

She felt dizzy, but her mind was clear. Her blood was soaking her dress as well as Eleni's but it didn't matter. Her last thoughts become everything went black were of Eleni as she held her body in her arms and the regret and pain of leaving her family.

If she had waited just a few moments more she would have heard the battle rage below as the elves breeched the fortress.


	16. Darkness

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you people not know this already?!!

Oh wow- I love you guys. I'm sorry that I'm not replying to you all separately but I've just spent hours writing this and my hands are hurting so please please please review and tell me what you think. I promise that I'll reply individually next time.

* * *

I battled on. My arms were burning with the strain. We had been fighting for what seemed like an age.

I had to get to my wife but with every orc I struck there seemed to be five more. I could see the large door that would take me to her but in the forefront of my mind there was the knowledge that the cowardly bastard who had taken them was trapped within, waiting for somebody to kill him.

I wanted to kill him; there was an anxiety within me that was threatening to overwhelm me. Quickly I ducked before the sharp edge of a crude orc sword could take my head off. I stood up plunging my sword into it whilst berating myself for not paying enough attention.

A sharp pain exploded in my chest distracting me long enough to almost get myself killed, if it had not been for Glorfindel behind me I would have been dead before I'd had chance to gather my wits.

I felt as is somebody had stabbed me in the chest. I knew where it had come from. It had come from my wife. Our daughter was dead. I felt her panic and grief hit me hard and I stumbled.

"Legolas?"

I lifted my head to meet Glorfindel's questioning gaze as a cry came from across the courtyard, the door had been breeched, but with it had come at least another hundred orcs.

"Is she alive?"

It took me a moment to think about whom he was asking about and I shook my head, my wife was not dead.

"Then we will stay here until the end"

Nodding my agreement I twirled my knives, swiftly cutting the head off one them and slitting the throat of another.

I was trying to desperately to ignore Thalia's pain, as well as my own but it would not go away. Seeing a number of elves in trouble myself and Glorfindel made our way through the mass of battling bodies, killing what we could as we did so.

"Haldir, move your troops, we must get through the door"

Glorfindel's shout brought me back from the deep recesses of my mind and I realized that I had been fighting without a single thought; my body was merely reacting to the threat.

Pain exploded in my arm and I turned to see a huge bloody gash across my bicep. Ignoring it I continued to make my way beside Glorfindel to the door, leaving behind the fallen bodies of the enemy.

The steps leading up to the doorway was strewn with the bodies of both orcs and elves where both had battled fiercely. A feeling of relief and anxiety mixed with the almost wonderful feeling of revenge rose within my chest as my feet hit the bottom step and took me upwards.

We stood in the dark entrance hall; the only sources of light were the candles, which hung in large iron holders on the walls.

The floor echoed with the sound of the battle that was still raging outside but there was no sign of anybody in the hallway. I don't know why but that frightened me. It left far more questions than it answered and it made me extremely apprehensive.

"This is going to be impossible"

Glorfindel's voice was icy as he growled,

"The best place to start would be to find the main chamber, no doubt he is skulking somewhere close by"

I did not wish to think about what Glorfindel wanted to do to him, not did I wish to admit the foul thoughts which polluted my own mind.

The walls seemed to get taller but the space was becoming smaller. Making the two elves slightly apprehensive yet they did not show it.

They walked for what seemed like miles, never meeting anybody or anything, never hearing a sound. Every room was empty, as if nobody had ever ventured into them.

They came to a large wooden door that had been richly engraved in gold and encrusted with jewels.

Inside the room Lord Olanis stood in front of the large window, watching the elves cut down his army without much trouble whilst being very aware of the two elves that stood behind his door.

He sighed, disappointed in everything. That morning when he had ventured into the room that his prisoners were being kept one of them had died. The girl. Her mother was lying on the bed next to her, she had cut her wrists, the wounds were deep enough for her to have lost a lot of blood but they would not kill her.

He had checked her pulse and once satisfied that she was not dead he left the room. He would leave them for now; he had far more important things to worry about than dead elves.

His spies had informed him of a large army of elves marching toward them. He had expected this of course; however what he had not expected was the number of them. It seemed that they were not alone; the elves of Lorien and Rivendell had marched with them. This had not been an anticipated move. There was nothing left to do, however he had succeeded in doing what he had set out to achieve. He had split the royal family, bringing grief and turmoil. The girl was dead; it would not be long before the mother followed.

He had taken from Thranduil what had been taken from him. He had had his revenge and if he was to die by the hand of a spoilt prince he would die knowing that his wife and children had been avenged. Knowing that Thranduil' s son would feel the heartbreak that he had suffered only served to satisfy him further. He would not fight for his life. There was nothing left for him now.

The door opened and slow but sure footstep echoed behind him.

"You're a little late"

His deep voice broke the silence that had hung over the room like a heavy fog.

The two blond elves exchanged confused and frustrated looks.

Olanis turned to look at them a smile on his face. He opened his arms in a gesture of surrender and bowed.

"It would seem that you have found me"

Legolas growled deep in his throat, his hands clutching his knives tightly. Not knowing what to say. They had expected a fight, but it appeared that they were not going to get one.

"Why did you take such actions against us?"

"Revenge, you father and I were once close. I don't suppose that you recognize me. There were disputed within the kingdom and the people blamed me. Your father made the decisions but I was blamed and I was exiled. I was made to leave my wife and my children. My wife is now dead and now only my daughter lives thought I do not know her whereabouts"

Legolas and Glorfindel were somewhat shocked and rendered speechless,

"And now you will suffer as I have prince. Your daughter is dead and your wife will follow. Which is a great shame as they are both a credit to you and very beautiful"

Legolas looked infuriated, Glorfindel felt no better.

"Why did you do it? Whatever happened between you and my father is nothing to do with my family. You had no right and I will not stand for it. You killed my daughter!"

His voice echoed around the room as he shouted at the obnoxious elf.

"And you think that gave you the right to kidnap and kill my daughter"

his voice dripped with ice his eyes blazing with a cool and dangerous fire.

Seeing Legolas' hands shake Glorfindel stepped forward and took over the situation. The sharp edge of his blade touched Olanis' throat,

"Go on elf"

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what the other elf was doing. He was going to martyr himself. He firmly believed that he had done the right thing. It would only take one jerk of his wrist and Olanis' head would be separated from his body.

Unable to cope or think any more Legolas shook his head, hissing his disgust at the elf before nodding to Glorfindel,

"I do not care what you do with him"

Glorfindel smirked at the elf as Legolas left the room.

---

Breathing deeply he leant against the wall outside the room, waiting at footsteps came closer.

He looked up just as Elrohir rounded the corner a grim smile on his face.

"It is over. Elladan and Haldir are outside helping to clear up"

Legolas nodded, unsure about whether or not he wanted an estimate of the fatalities. Standing up straight he looked at the dark haired twin,

"Come, we must find Thalia"

---

They searched through the vast room finding nothing but vacant bedrooms, dusty dining rooms and dirty sitting areas.

The search was endless until finally they found a large door that stood locked.

They could hear nothing from inside but they both knew that this was the door that they had been looking for.

Legolas held his breath as he waited for Elrohir to pry the lock open. It hurt him to admit to himself that he didn't want to go into the room for fear of what he would see.

"Are you ready?"

Elrohir asked as he stood up, fear clearly shining in his own eyes. Legolas nodded and waiting as Elrohir kicked the door down. He almost halted as eh heard the sound of footsteps from behind him but he kept his nerve and entered the silent room.

His eyes studied the room, taking the large unmade bed that stood on the far side of the room. He heard Elrohir gasp and his eyes flew to the small bed behind the door.

His wife laid still, her body covering that of Eleni's and her arms were wrapped tightly around her.

The bright red bloodstain that had spread across both if their dress could clearly be traced to cuts on Thalia's wrists. He couldn't see Eleni's face and for that he was grateful.

His heart stopped in his chest and his breathing caught as he slowly walked over to the two figures on the bed. He knew that Thalia wasn't dead but he still didn't want to touch her for fear of breaking her.

He could even look at the form of Eleni. It would break him. Taking a deep breath he laid a hand on Thalia's shoulder and shook her gently.

Her eyes fluttered a little as if she was trying to wake up but she didn't move. He jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to see the distraught but still in control Glorfindel.

Legolas opened is mouth to say something but stopped when he couldn't find the words.

---

My hands were shaking uncontrollably and I had to work to blink back tears. My body felt frozen with cold. I was numb.

My wife lay on her side, protecting the body of our child and for a moment I was relived that I did not have to see her. To see my daughter would be the final push over the edge and it would break my heart.

Thalia was awake but she wasn't aware of anything.

Thalia's face was so pale that it almost white. Her lips were cracked and her eyes were squeezed shut against the world

Her dress hung onto her thin frame in tatters and as she was lying on her side I could see the deep red and angry whip marks on her back. Infection looked as if it had set in and it would be painful to clean them.

My eyes travelled over the almost bare form of her injured legs and down the slender arms that held our daughter tightly.

I didn't want to look but I couldn't tear my eyes from Eleni.

Her body looked so small pulled next to her mother. Her head was pulled under Thalia's chin. Her blue eyes stared at the ceiling, her skin was a pale yellow colour and her lips were turning blue.

I was disgusted at myself for thinking like that but I couldn't think any other way.

She looked like a doll, her golden curls framing her face. Thalia's hand shifted and she began to stroke her hair slowly.

I couldn't move. I had watched them like this before. At night when the twins had gone to bed and we would kiss them goodnight.

I blinked back tears and fought the painful lump that rose in my throat so that I could sit beside her. Without thinking about it I had slipped my arms under her and tried to lift her body into my arms. But she would not let go of Eleni.

I steeled myself as out of the corner of my eye I saw Glorfindel bend down and begin to pry Thalia's hands form Eleni's dress.

I felt Thalia's body begin to shake as of she was crying and taking a deep breath I looked down at her. There were no tears. I knew how she felt. There would never be enough tears for this...never.

It was too much. It was overwhelming.

I watched and held her closer as she screamed when her father finally managed to pull one of her hands free. Quickly I reached out and grabbed it before she could latch back onto Eleni. I ignored the pain as she dug her fingernails into my hand and instead stroked her hand with my thumb.

She was so cold. I turned away as finally her other hand was pulled from Eleni's body and she gave in, heaving dry as she tried to cry.

There was nothing I could do. And so I did the only thing that I could. I watched Glorfindel pull a sheet over our daughter and lift her body into his arms, and I led the way out into the sunlight where our nightmare was only just beginning.

--

I am falling apart. The world around me is fading away; all that is left is black hole. I cannot understand ...I cannot breath...I do not want to breathe. Still wrapped within the safe cocoon of darkness and death I am aware of Eleni's still body pulled tightly against my own. She is dead. My baby is dead. Why did it have to be like this? She had done nothing wrong, she was so young, to young. She was not supposed to die. In my head I had seen her grow and learn. She would be a beautiful maiden that would break many hearts. There was nothing to stop her doing what she liked. She was a princess and the keeper of her father's heart. She would have been refused nothing.

Somewhere in my head I felt somebody shake me gently making me panic as I felt somebody try and take Eleni from me. I tightened my arms around her. They would not take her from me.

I tired to open my eyes but I couldn't, my eyelids were too heavy, I couldn't see.

Gradually my eyes fluttered open but I couldn't see anything but blurry shapes. I thought I could hear the sound of somebody's voice but I didn't know whom.

My chest felt heavy and as the reality of what had happened hit me once more I found that I couldn't breathe. It was hurting me. I was trapped and I couldn't get out. I didn't want to get out.

Leave me alone.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't say anything.

I felt somebody hold my arms and pry my fingers from their hold on Eleni's dress. I held on tighter. I wasn't letting go.

As long as I stayed in the bed with her everything would be all right.

I heard a myself moan as they succeeded in removing one of my hands and I felt somebody grab it and hold it gently but firmly so that I couldn't hold on again. I felt my body begin to sob, but there were no tears. I could shed no tears for they were not enough to mourn the loss.

I was vaguely aware of somebody running their hand through my hair and talking to me.

Out of the dim tunnel of everything I heard his voice and I wanted to die. I could not face him.

My hand was hurting from holding on so tight. That was my last tie to her and I couldn't let go. Prying fingers were taking her away from me.

Go away!

My world was empty once more. I had come full circle. My little boy would be all right; I would leave him in the caring arms of his father. He would be all right.

The moment played itself in slow motion, my fingers slipped through the fabric of her dress and my tie was cut. This was it. The end of everything.

I heard a heavy sigh and felt her weight being lifted form the bed and I that moment I cried out. Everything hurt so much and my chest burned and heaved with an emotion that had no name and no escape.

Arms slid underneath me and I couldn't fight them off. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to go home. As long as I stayed her it would not be true. It was not true! I wanted to fight it, it was not fair!

I was being cradled like a baby in somebody's arms. I felt somebody bend down and stroke my hair and kiss me. But I didn't know who it was, nor did I care.

I let myself slip into the darkness that was my only comfort and let myself sob, wishing that I could cry.


	17. Aftermath

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!!

Juno magic- exactly- so its not all bad- there is a little surprise regarding that coming up in the next couple of chapters. Thank you

SofiaB- I had to put that in, after all she doesn't want to leave her and she doesn't quite believe it. Thanks for reviewing.

Uhhh. . . . I have no name- hi- do I take that as a sign of approval? Yes I think I will so as always I'll say thank you.

NessaThranduiliel- err…no…ok yes but it had to happen. Thanks

Tarawilyaiel Greenleaf- did I? Good- you should have cried- it was very sad. lol thank you for reviewing.

DesolateAznVamp- thanks and here you go- a new chapter- sorry its late.

Laurenke1- I'm glad you liked it- thanks

Mademoiselle Morte- I know! It's a shocker isn't it?! A special thanks o you as you read though this before I posted it! So thank you!

Leggylover4ever- I has to kill her- If she had lived it would have just turned into another impossible MS- more so than it already is. Thanks

Morithil- Thank you- but its not gonna happen. Hope you keep reading.

The tent that they were in was drafty and although they didn't feel the cold they did they felt frozen.

Outside the land was barren, no plants grew anywhere near the building, the ground was muddy and the sky told them it was going to rain once more.

The smell of burning flesh reached their noses causing their stomachs to twist. The bodies of the orcs would burn unceremoniously in piles whilst the fallen elves, which thankfully numbered a lot less than expected, were covered with respect and care.

The noise and smell of the aftermath of the battle permeated the air in a fog of fire and ash it seemed. But nothing was as suffocating as the emotions between everybody as the day dawned.

---

Legolas and Elrohir sat with Thalia in one of the few tents that had been erected after the battle as Glorfindel and Haldir led the men in a whole scale operation to destroy what remained of the stronghold.

Her body was soaked in a thin sheen pf perspiration making her hair stick to her forehead and her dress cling to her body.

Legolas allowed his gaze to drift down to the swell of her stomach where their unborn lay. Placing a hand on her stomach he closed his eyes and concentrated. The child was alive but it was not responding to his calls. The child had responded badly to its mothers distress and the loss of their sister.

"I cannot tell the sex"

Elrohir nodded,

"The child is shutting everybody out and will continue to do so until Thalia is calmer"Looking at Legolas, Elrohir could see the struggle that was taking place and he had to fight to keep his wits about him.

"I love her; I cannot lose her…or the babe. But if I had to choose I would have you save my wife"

The dark haired elf said nothing, merely bowing his head and placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Elrohir knelt beside the metal bathtub that they had found within the stronghold and hand dragged back to the tent where they now sat.

His pewter eyes watched with concern as Legolas lifted his wife's torso and laid her across his chest so that they could remove her dress without any more pain than they could help.

She moaned quietly as they peeled it from her bloody skin, disturbing her wounds and making waves of white-hot pain shoot through her body. Though she did not notice it as clearly as she normally would have, she welcomed it.

Elrohir saw the look of pain and dismay in his friend's eyes and more of his wife's body was revealed to them. He immediately masked his emotions as he had been taught to. He was needed as a healer now and he would do whatever he could to the best of his ability.

Thalia moaned and opened her eyes drowsily. Her eyes were unfocused and dull, a worrying but expected appearance.

She cried out, her fingers gripping Legolas' tunic as the two of them carefully lifted her and lowered her slowly into the warm water. The water immediately began to turn colour, testimony to the dirt and grime that had covered her skin and the blood that had lingered.

Elrohir withheld a gasp as her dress slid down her back revealing the whip marks to their fullest, knowing that cleaning them would have to take priority, no matter how painful it would be. The cuts on her arms and legs were not serious but they would also need to be cleaned.

Her face was black and blue with bruises, but they would fade with time and they would not leave any scaring behind. And her beautiful hair that once hung gracefully down her back would have to be cut. The tangles that bound it all together would never come out with a comb.

The dilemma of what to wrap her in after her bath was important. They had brought clean linens and a dress for her but the problems would come when they tried to ease it over her skin. Looking at her Elrohir suspected that it would be easier to clothe her bottom half in a petticoat but dress her top half in Legolas' spare tunic.

Legolas pulled her trembling body against his and held her tightly but gently. Tears were flowing from his eyes in small rivers that he was unable to stop and he was sure that he was shaking as well.

Elrohir held back his own emotions and with the decision that her internal wounds were more important he left the couple to grieve.

Feeling the need to hold her to him he removed his outer tunic and his boots before jumping into the bath with her. He pulled her trembling body to his chest, feeling and the pimples that rose on her skin from the cold and the rough marring of her smooth skin underneath his fingers.

Legolas stroked her hair in the small hope of comforting her or letting her know that he was there. His own pain was choking him and he didn't know what to do. Thalia was fading and the thought of going to see Eleni's body was weighing heavily on him. He did not want to see Eleni's body but if he did not he would never forgive himself.

The bathwater had turned a disgusting copper colour and it was making his clothes stick to his body uncomfortably.  
Shaking his head he gathered Thalia into his arms and got out of the bath.

She panicked when he made to place her on the floor and she flung her arms around his neck tightly. Her feet touched the floor and she screamed hysterically.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

Her voice was shrill and her eyes were wide and shining with tears. He wrapped his arms around her naked body and held her close, stroking her hair and whispering nonsense words to her to calm her down. She calmed a little but her fear was still evident.

"Shh. I won't leave you. I'm not going anywhere"

She nodded her head but did not let go.

"Thalia, watch me"

He let go of her slowly and ran his hands up her arms before slowly making his way over to a small pile of linen, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so.

His hands found the material and he quickly strode over to her and wrapped it around her body before retrieving a smaller one. He gently towelled off her wet skin, grimacing at her wounds. Now that they had been cleaned they did not look as gruesome but they would need to be looked at urgently before they became life threatening.

She stood still and let him dry her body. She looked like a lost child, her thin hands grasping the front of the linen and her eyes dull and unfocused.

"I can't go back…what if…I can't…my son…what am I gonna do…cos…there's  
nothing left"

Legolas closed his eyes as he battled with the ties on his wet tunic. He shrugged the tunic from his shoulders and reached for a towel, trying to think of a sensible thing to say.

"We will get though this together Thalia. You are not alone"

"But we cannot…you don't know…they took her from me…give her back"

It took him a moment to realize that she didn't know what she was saying. In her shocked state she was merely trying to make him understand how she was feeling. Her hands make wild gestures as the tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. She continued to try and form the words that she wanted but no sound would come out, her throat hurt too much.

He frowned, unsure of what to say and saddened by what she was going through. He did the only thing he could think off. He strode over to her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he made his way over to the bed.

He sat down and waited as Thalia settled on his lap and burrowed into his chest to make herself safe as Elrohir entered the tent. She had not yet seen Elrohir and he had no idea how she was going to react.

"Thalia, Elrohir is here. He is going to check your wounds, is that alright?"

Her body tensed and her eyes widened but she nodded her head in recognition if in nothing else.

Being conscious of her nervousness Elrohir knelt by Legolas side so that she could see him. He smiled reassuringly and held his hand to her. Like a frightened child she looked to his face and then his hand. She nodded and buried her face into Legolas' bare chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart.

Legolas placed one arm around her body and held her head to his chest with the other, effectively shielding her from the gaze of anybody who may happen to interrupt them as Elrohir began to move the linen from her back.

Thalia visibly stiffened and cried out, alarmed and pained by the light touch of Elrohir's fingers on her skin.

She was vaguely aware of somebody whispering something to her but it didn't matter. She could feel him all over her…the smell of them…the noise and she  
wanted to run.

Legolas nearly panicked when she began hyperventilating and her body began to tremble.

Knowing that her body had finally allowed the shock of everything to be released Elrohir reached for the bucket that he had brought in with him. She heaved into it, crying as she did so.  
He rubbed her back soothingly while Legolas held her. She sat back, looking exhausted and very much like a small child.

"Are you finished pen-neth?"

She nodded drowsily as she turned in her husbands arms.

"Not coming back,"

She mumbled before closing her eyes and falling into a comatose state.

Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes fluttered shut, hopefully that would make his job easier. What he was about to do would be agonising for her had she been awake and he didn't wish to listen to her cries as he wiped the dirt from her wounds.

"I have to go and see Eleni, I will return in a while"

The look of pain on Legolas' face was almost too much, he looked lost, hurt and alone.

---

Glorfindel sat on the floor of the cold tent where Eleni's cold body lay. His back was sore, as he had been sitting against a wooden

Stood from his seat on the ground where he had remained for the past few hours

Eleni's body lay cold on a bed of cloaks that many soldiers had kindly donated to wrap her body in.

The bruises and cuts did not mar her porcelain face. Her golden hair framed her face beautifully and if it had not have been for the yellow tinge to her skin and the blue of her lips she could have been mistaken for being asleep.

He felt nothing at that moment, he was numb. His granddaughter was dead. The child that he had doted upon, giving her sweets and toys when she asked and taking her on picnics and taking her riding would never again kiss him or jump on his bed in the morning to wake him up or bring him breakfast in bed that consisted of raw eggs and bacon and bread.

A tear slipped down his face and he smiled at the memories.

"I will never forgive myself for this"

He looked up to see Legolas standing behind him, his eyes firmly fixed on his daughter.  
Glorfindel stepped back and slid his arm around Legolas' shoulder in a fatherly embrace.

"There was nothing that you could have done. The battle was forged years ago, you could not have stopped it"

Legolas steeped back, suddenly angry at everything.

"My daughter was innocent. I am innocent. My family should have been kept safe from anything that threatened!"

His eyes blazed as he shouted at Glorfindel. The balrog slayer felt surprisingly calm as he looked at the young elf that stood before him.

"I failed them Glorfindel. I failed. I did everything in my power and I  
failed to keep them safe"

The prince turned to his daughter, kneeling beside her and taking her hand in his larger one. He ran his fingers over her face lightly as tears shone in his eyes.

"Look at her. Why were we given such a gift only to have her taken from us?"

The fatherly love that Glorfindel had witnessed many times before was so painfully obvious at that silent moment. The wind stopped and everything seemed to fall silent. Legolas opened his mouth to say something but he could find the words to do it. His brow creased and is jaw locked. He sat down and lifted Eleni's body into his arms as a final act of desperation as he tried to find the words to express his emotions.

Finally he spoke as he rocked himself back and forth, his voice thick  
and hoarse.

"I had never thought that I would have to bury my child"


	18. Niall

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!!!!

SofiaB- thanks- she's not afraid of anybody and Elrohir has always provided friendship without commitment so she feels more comfortable with him.

NessaThranduiliel- aww aren't you nice. I can't help it- evil is just what I do

Leggylover4ever- Sorry- I didn't mean to- ok well maybe I did- but only a little bit! Thank you

Morithil- well here's your wish- we can't leave him out can we. Thanks

Meag/whatever you're going by this week p- I am not a butt! I resent that! You cry at everything lol. Everybody go and check out beautiful

JunoMagic- Sorry- I know- I just can't seem to write happy stories lol- thanks. Oh and when are you going to update 'The return of the shadow'? I love that story

Uhhh. . . . I have no name- lol thanks- I'll give them a puppy I promise. And leave donkey and dragon alone! No experiments do you hear me!

Thalia sat slumped in front of Legolas as they rode into the large courtyard. Her fingers held tight to his arm while she stared blankly ahead. Legolas himself held fast to her. He could feel her body begin to tense as if she were getting ready to run from him. His eyes searched for the figure of his father desperate to relinquish the feelings of responsibility.

Thranduil withheld a gasp at the sight of his son and daughter and quickly ordered the healer that stood behind him to begin attending to the injured of the party before making his way down the steps to meet his family.

Legolas raised his eyes to meet those of his father, thankful of the support that was so readily offered to him.

---

Niall stopped in his tracks and watched with a careful eye as his father helped his mother from the horse.

He waited and waited until finally she noticed him and he wished that she hadn't. She looked scary.

The elfling was oblivious to the sympathetic stares of the court and instead looked at his adar for some sign of encouragement. His adar smiled a little before a panicked look took over his face and he turned to catch Thalia as she fell.

Not wanting everybody to see him cry he put his chubby hand into his mouth and bit hard as he took a hesitant step forward.

Thalia raised her eyes in search of her son and the small hint of a smile graced her face as she found him. Niall stood still, watching as she knelt with her arms outstretched towards him, asking him for a hug.

She waited hopefully trying to ignore the feeling of nausea and drowsiness that were quickly rising within her. Her vision swam and she felt a stifling warmth flow through her body. Seeing her sway Legolas knelt besides her, placing a careful hand on her back.

Niall took a shaky step forward while everybody was otherwise occupied, his hands still firmly in his mouth.

His nana raised her head and for a moment he felt like turning around but noticing the gaze of everybody else he didn't want to behave like a baby. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as his adar smiled at him encouragingly.

Nodding at his son Legolas felt his wife tense and a wave of grief flowed through their bond.

Tears began to fall down Niall's face and his nana closed her eyes. The little elfling watched with wide eyes as she fell forward, gasping for breath. He didn't know what was happening and before he could shout to his adar he was picked up but his grandmother and taken inside.

---

Legolas caught his wife as she slumped forward and uncaring of the eyes that were carefully watching them he pulled her body to his and shifted her so that she lay like a child in his arms. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were closed against the world.

As he looked at her he felt the pain and grief that he had hidden for days begin to escape and the tears began to fall.

The elves in the courtyard felt their own heart break as they watched their prince rock his wife back and fourth.

"'Lia please, Lia…Lia please open your eyes. Don't leave me"

He leaned forward and lay his forehead on hers letting his tears fall over her face.

He cradled her body close to him as out of the corner of his eyes he watched Glorfindel glance at him before making his way into the hallway and to the healing wing, Eleni's body in his arms.

He cursed himself as he felt the bones of her body, he could count her ribs and her limbs were little better. Her stomach looked absurd to him and her skin was clammy and cold to the touch.

She felt his tears on her face and she wanted to shout at him, but she couldn't. She knew that if she did he would make her go back. There was nothing left to go back to. Her baby boy had looked so scared of her and he husband, he would grow to hate her.

Thranduil knelt down and carefully lifted Thalia's body into his arms, wincing at the feeling of her starved body under his fingers. He stood and watched as his son swayed on his feet and a look of utter despair covered his features. His body slumped and his face looked haggard as they climbed the steps. Thranduil motioned to a few healers that still stood by to follow them as he made his way to Legolas and Thalia's chambers. The familiar surroundings would hopefully put her at ease and make them both more comfortable.

He looked down at the wraith like figure in his arms; if he could not see the slight movement of her chest he would have thought her dead.

---

Eloria looked up as her husband entered the room carried Thalia into the room, Legolas and a few healers following behind.

She looked at her son with an expression of sorrow but hope and stood with her arms out as he made to embrace her. She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly, not knowing quite what to say and also knowing that no words could be found.

Legolas held onto his mother, letting the tears slide down his face. They stood together for what seemed like an age before Legolas asked the question that needed to be asked.

"Where is Niall?"

He pulled away, the tears still making their way unforgivingly down his cheeks. He could not forget his son in everything. Eleni was his twin, and perhaps they were somewhat alike to Elrohir and Elladan and they felt everything. Niall would have felt her pain, and her death. The elfling would not be able to cope with that.

"Here daddy"

The name that Thalia had taught him flowed from his tongue in a deep broken voice that was so full of confused pain. Legolas turned to look at his son as he stepped from the shadows. He felt something in his heart explode as his son ran at him, jumping into his arms.

"Adar, not coming back, not coming back"

Legolas closed his eyes and held his son to his chest tightly.

"I know son, I know. But do not worry. We will be all right. Nana and baby are being looked after. Shall we go and see them?"

Niall drew away from him, a curious look on his face. He did not want to see his nana, but it would make his adar feel better and so he would do it.

Eloria guided her son through the door and to the room where her daughter lay, now dressed in a fresh nightgown and as comfortable as she could be.

Legolas stopped dead in the doorway. In his mind he heard the sound of delighted laughter. He saw himself lift his daughter and son into his arms and he saw the excitement on his wife's face as she watched them. But he couldn't remember what she was excited about; he did however remember how her blue eyes lit up when she laughed. Her laughter was sweet and his made his heart leap within his chest. He then watched as he placed his children on the bed and Thalia ran at him, trusting him to catch her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

The vision faded and he was reminded of the present as Niall tightened his arms around his neck.

The silk of his tunic began to feel constricting and he felt the urge to run.

Feeling his fathers nervousness Niall pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Please, I do not want see nana. Please, no adar"

Legolas nodded and turned his back on the room, but he knew that he could not run forever that he could not run forever.

---

The following day dawned with a brilliant sky, the clouds parted and the sun beamed down upon them.

Thalia had been standing in the doorway of Niall's bedroom for an hour before Legolas finally woke from a deep sleep.

He closed his eyes for a moment and turned to look at her, her skin was still so pale. Her hair had been crudely cut so that it now reached her chin. He remember her face the night before as she had sat in a chair as proudly as she could and held the severed strands of her hair tightly in her hands for hours until she could no longer bare it and had thrown them to the ground in a fit of anger.

Her body had been so battered that she couldn't move properly when she had awoken from her sleep. She had said nothing for hours, simply choosing to lay there in silence until she asked Legolas to help her up and take her to see her son. With reluctance he had lifted her from the bed and taken her into their sons room, hoping that seeing Niall would allow her to confront her grief for Eleni.

The little boy had cried at the sight of his mother and Thalia had refused to hold him. The meeting had been hurtful to all but after a long talk Thalia had agreed to see Niall to reassure him that she did still love him. As a husband and father the pain that he was feeling while trying to put his family back together in someway before the funeral felt like a weight on his shoulders. His own feelings had to be ignored; that fact had not gone unnoticed by the King who had left his sons chambers the night before and had immediately began seeing to the funeral arrangements.

Legolas loved his wife but there was too much to deal with and he was suffering. There was nothing that he could do.

And lying there in bed watching his wife stare at their son he felt it more keenly.

She had not responded to anybody normally, the only person whom she had spoken at length with was Glorfindel and the night before, in a moment of unguarded calm she had told him that her adar made her feel safe.

Sighing softly to himself and ignoring the lump in his throat he slipped out of bed. The cool air felt refreshing as he made his way over to his wife. He slid his arms around her gently, making sure that she felt comfortable with his presence before linking his fingers with hers as they lay on her swollen stomach.

"Does he hate me Legolas?"

Her voice shook as she turned to look at him. He shook his head and took both of her hands in his,

"He does not understand. He is too young. Give him time and love and he will soon heal. As we all will"

She nodded, her eyes narrowing as the fear rose in her body,

"When…when is her…when is her funeral?"

Her voice was but a mere whisper and the pain of motherhood hit her. She stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Legolas I can't watch my daughter be buried. How can I live without her"

It was not a question. It was a warning. He knew that she was fading. But he would not let her go.

His voice was hoarse as he spoke,

"We will bury her at dusk. We will say goodbye and we will wait for her to come back to us"

"Nana?"

Thalia turned as best she could in Legolas' arms to see her son stood in front of her. The elfling looked tousled from sleep and his body was still languid. He looked his mother in the eye and calmly walked toward her,

"Eleni says do not cry. She is happy"

Niall cocked his head at his mother before nodding to himself and returning to his bed.

Thalia cried out and fell to her knees,

"I cannot take this taunting. Take me to see her. Please take me to see her"

Legolas frowned but knelt down and picked her up. A numb calm had settled in his body and he couldn't feel anything. He only knew that the burial would be the deciding point for his wife.

By sunrise she would either live or she would fade and join her daughter in the halls of Mandos.


	19. Goodbyes

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!!!

All of my wonderful readers and reviewers- sorry I haven't addressed all of you individually as usual but I'm ill- that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The room was ice cold; the air seeped into their clothes and into their skin. Freezing them from the inside out.

Eleni's body lay serenely on a large lab of stone. A black transparent veil had been draped over her, hiding the golden curls and the blue eyes that were so much like her fathers.

The room was a large stone crypt. Many of Legolas' ancestors had been laid out to rest in this room, and now his daughter would join their number.

Thalia knelt on the floor before her daughter, her face, stony and expressionless and her eyes violet with anger and loss.

Legolas stood as far away from his family as he could. If he allowed himself to step any further he would break down, and he could not allow that to happen. His family needed him.

He watched as Thalia looked down at the doll that lay in her lap. The doll had been a gift for Eleni's first birthday and she had never let it out of her sight. For years she had trailed it around the grounds, refusing to be parted with it. The doll had never been given a name.

Thalia stood up, her shaking hands smoothing down the wrinkles in the black fabric of her dress. She raised her chin, sighing deeply. He watched as slowly she took a step towards Eleni's body, but after the first step she could not bring herself to move any closer.

He watched her closely; her eyes closed and she covered her mouth to stifle a sob that threatened. Her body stiffened and her hands began to shake.

Suddenly the tremors stopped and she turned to look at him. Her eyes were a bright violet and her mouth was drawn in a thin line.

"This is your fault. It is entirely your fault. If you had done your duty a little better perhaps your family might have been safer! You left us, how long did you wait until you came after us. You could have prevented this"

his eyes widened, his face growing even paler against the black of his tunic. His lips curled into a snarl, despite the knowledge that he knew what she was doing and why she was doing it, he couldn't prevent the anger that flared within him and he bit back.

"Perhaps it is you who should have taken the time to make sure that our children were safe, you should have stayed with them. Instead you pursued your own wishes, against those of both me and our children"

He felt a hint of satisfaction as her eyes watered and she faltered. Her chin wobbled slightly and her hand fiddled with her dress. Before he could react she threw the doll at him, screaming at him. She fell to the floor in a heap; great sobs emanating from her very soul.

He faltered, not knowing what to do. Part of him wanted to go to her, he needed the reassurance that he had somebody with him and he wanted her to embrace him of her own will and tell him that she loved him.

He knew that her words had been meaningless, they had talked about what could have happened and they had both unconsciously blamed themselves and one another.

He heard his footsteps echo in his ears and before he knew what he was doing he knelt down beside her. She looked up at him, pleading for something as her cold hands found his,

"I cannot do this…it is…too hard. It hurts…it hurts so much"

She managed to say between heaving sobs. She fumbled with the neckline of her dress as her chest heaved with the harshness of her breathing and she looked panicked for some reason.

He reached out and grabbed her hands, stopping her movements,

"What are you doing?"

"I can't breathe, I can't breathe"

He grasped her hands tightly to his chest and forced her to look him in the eyes,

"Thalia, stop this. There is nothing wrong with your chest. Calm yourself before you make yourself ill"

His voice was steady and unyielding, he was close to breaking down and she was not helping. He had ignored his grief too long and it was not going to be kept at bay any longer. He loved his daughter more than life itself and he could not bear to think of life without her. It would be a difficult struggle, but they had Niall to think of and they had a child due in but a few months.

She calmed and turned her head to look at Eleni, her face fell and a look of despair covered her face. She crawled onto his lap, moulding her body to his less than relenting body. His posture was rigid but she would not give up.

He closed his eyes as he felt her fingers trace the mithril patterns on his tunic and for some reason he felt his body relax and a sense of calm flow through his veins.  
Sighing deeply he finally wrapped his arms around her, the tears flowing in rivers down his cheeks.

"I love you"

he heard her quietly whisper to him, his heart broke and he kissed her forehead as silent sobs wracked his body.

Finally the two of them were equals and for the first time since Thalia's return they felt the strength of their bond and each other.

Unbeknownst to the two of them their son sat behind the stone bed of his sister, effectively shielding him from their view. The elfling pulled the black veil that covered Eleni, gasping quietly as it fell over his head.

He placed a kiss on a stone that he had always kept underneath his pillow and stood up on his tiptoes, pressing the trinket into the palm of her hand.

He lost his balance and fell to the floor with a yelp, alerting his parents to his presence.

Sighing he emerged from behind the stone and slowly made his way over to them. They looked so sad, and his Adar...he looked lonely.

Thalia quickly stood up and began fussing,

"Oh Niall, look at you tunic. You're full of dust. What on earth have you been doing?"

She didn't wait for an answer but instead began to brush off the dust from his black tunic as best she could.

"Nana why are we wearing black? We never wear black nana"

She flinched but carried on what she was doing, making the elfling roll his eyes.

Legolas stepped forward and removed his wife's hand.

"Thalia leave him be. It is not important"

Niall looked at his Adar with confusion, what was he doing? He never spoke to his nana like that.

Glorfindel interrupted the family.

The elven lord looked immaculate in a robe of deep blue velvet. His face was masked, only letting his emotions show though his eyes.

He started as Legolas took Thalia's arm and marched her over to him and physically handed her to him,

"Deal with your daughter Glorfindel, for I cannot"

The grief that Glorfindel felt coming from Legolas was immense and he doubted that the younger elf had any idea of how to deal with it, therefore his feeling we coming across as anger.

Thalia looked at her adar with an expression of fury and helplessness and quickly before she could react to Legolas he took her by the elbow and led her from the room, through a large room where everybody awaited the family before the burial ceremony could begin, and then through another set of large door and into a small room that was usually reserved for private meetings.

He sat her down and stood before her,

"Thalia, I know that you are hurting, but so is Legolas. He needs time to deal with this. He does not mean anything he says at this time so do not take it heart yelde"

she looked up at him with tearful eyes,

"it seems like an age since you last called me that"

she looked down at her stomach and placed her arms around herself as if to embrace the child.

"I lay awake last night, I could not sleep. And I thought about all the times that we shared, all the little quirks that she had. And I remembered the night of her birth. She was so perfect, they both were, and I though 'this is it, this is my future'. And now she is gone. This child cannot replace her and I do not know what to do, I feel that if I embrace it I will be betraying my daughter"

Glorfindel felt his heart bleed for her and knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on her stomach. His green eyes watched her closely as she once again placed a mask of indifference over her features.

"This child will not replace Eleni, but you should embrace it. Eleni was looking forward to having another sibling, and you should trust that. Do not seek to replace you daughter, but honour her"

She nodded and stood up, hooking her arm through his.

"Come on Adar. If we don't do this now, I will never be able to do it"

he placed a kiss on her forehead,

"You are strong my daughter. And you can do this. Remember that I love you"

She hugged him quickly, before stepping back and regaining her composure.

---

Eloria and Thranduil stepped through the cold doorway of Eleni's resting place, their eyes fixed on the father and son. Legolas stood before Eleni's body, Niall in his arms.

The prince did not react as his mother took his son from his arms, his eyes remaining fixed on her face. Thranduil placed a hand on his sons shoulder,

"Legolas, look at me"

Reluctantly Legolas turned round to face his father, his eyes still blazing in anger and pain.

"I have seen Thalia"

that was all the explanation that was needed, understanding immediately Legolas' face fell, the anger ebbing away. His blue eyes returned to a lighter shade and his jaw slackened. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair.

"I did not intend to shout as I did. My actions were..."

"Purely unintentional, I know son. You and I are very much alike in that respect. Our pain reflects as anger and we lash out without thinking when we are in pain"

Thranduil embraced his son as he saw the tears begin to shine in his eyes.

Legolas gripped his father's tunic tightly in his hand, hoping that somehow it would take him away from everything. He wanted so much to change everything. Thalia was right. He could have changed everything.

Sensing his son's guilt Thranduil pushed him gently away,

"You are not to blame and you could not have changed events. Do not waste your time wishing and hoping and do not allow your heart to be riddled with guilt. You did what you had to. "

"My child is dead, I cannot push that aside Adar, I cannot forget"

Thranduil looked at him with pity,

"I am not asking you to forget son. I am asking you to remember, but accept. Grieve now and then live. Eleni knows that you love her, nothing will ever change that. But remember her, as she was, not how she died. Remember her smile and her laugh and the way that she would wake you up in the light of dawn. Honour her memory Legolas but do not dwell, for it will break you and your family will suffer"

Legolas stepped back from his father and suddenly the years of being subject to teaching of manners and etiquette came together and the elf became a prince.

---

Haldir stood by the door, a glass in his hand, the glass had been drained almost half an hour ago but he did not wish to leave his solitude and join those other who waited patiently for the royal family to say their private goodbyes.

He sighed deeply, he had not felt like he did at that moment for years and for a brief moment he was but an elfling again.

He felt powerless against this. He was fighting a battle that he was going to loose, even he knew that.

He felt the light touch of a hand as if fell upon his shoulder and he turned to ask them to leave. His eyes travelled from the neat nails and the soft milky skin to a graceful neck and to the face that eh had secretly wished to see.

"Ardana, please, sit with me"

She took the empty glass from his hand and replaced it with her smaller hand. She ducked her head and tucked a stay stand of hair behind her ear.

"I am sorry for your loss Haldir"

His gaze must have flicked a little for she paled and tried to remove her hands from his grasp.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you in any way marchwarden"

She chuckled softly and shook his head, silently pleased by her forward address. There were not many who would dare to address him by name but she…she was different.

"You did not offend me, you compliment me Ardana and I am glad of your company"

Leaning back against the wall she took a moment to study him. He wore a blue tunic that had been embroidered with an elegant pattern, his leggings were of a charcoal grey and his thigh length leather boots were a polished black.

His expression was hidden beneath an exterior of well-practiced calm but his eyes were stormy, there were some things that he could not hide, no matter how hard he tried.

His eyes met hers yet she did not turn away; instead she met him with an expression of strength. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled, thanking her for her care.

"Even you cannot hide such impenetrable loneliness marchwarden"

He raised an eyebrow, meeting her soft gaze with one of his own,

"Are we that much alike my lady"

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked as if she wanted to say something, but the large door opening to reveal the King and Queen, behind them standing a lonely prince and a small elfling, interrupted them.

Heads turned to see their princess enter the room separately from anther room, her arms locked around Lord Glorfindel's offered arm.

To all in the room it seemed as if an oppressive blanket of sorrow and cold had fallen upon them, nobody failed to notice the changed demeanour of Thalia and all wondered whether this was the end of their beloved princess.


	20. Peace

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Morithil- Yes I'm sure the doll had no name. Yes Glorfindel is awesome. There is a reason for the ambiguity in the last chapter- when you read it, it seems like the words can be applied to anybody, so even though it refers to she- who is primary Thalia- it could be any one of them- does that make any sense? The woman with Haldir is Ardana- if you go back to chapter 9 its all explained- hope that helps.

NessaThranduiliel- don't be so impatient p. Here ya go- I think this is what you've been waiting for? So you have to review and tell me what you think.

SofiaB- isn't it. Thanks- I had to put that in – I feel like I've left him out a bit.

uhhh. . . . I have no name- thanks as always- I won't I promise!

Alatira-Intelar- hi, thanks you're so nice. And of course I'll keep updating and I'll definitely take a look at your writing.

Hugs to everybody! Please R R

She reached for his hand, the need for physical contact finally getting the best of her and she smiled sadly as she squeezed the soft flesh and felt the slender fingers fasten around her cold small hands.

The wind was blowing fiercely making her dress billow around her legs and her hair fall out from the style she had quickly placed it in. Looking towards her friends and family she felt a serene calm wash over her and despite the chill in the heavy air she was warmed.

Ardana stood with Haldir, each of them drawing on the strength of the other. Elladan and Elrohir stood side by side, each dressed identically in robes of red velvet, circlets upon their brows. Elrond and Erestor stood beside Eloria and Thranduil and her adar stood beside her with Niall in his arms. All the most important people in her life were gather around them and with them stood people she had never met but who all felt the loss.

Her eyes scanned the crowd and for a moment they rested on the figure of her mother. A sick feeling of nausea and panic set in along with feeling of the need for comfort. She just wanted a hug and at that moment as she looked at her she forgave her everything, she finally understood what it was to love a child so much that you do anything to keep them. But the feeling of Legolas's hands holding hers brought her back and when she finally lifted her head she found that her mother was gone.

The sound of soft music reached her ears and she forced herself to turn her head, squeezing Legolas' hand tightly she let her eyes settle on the stretcher that her daughter was lying on.

Eleni's body was anointed and prayers were said though neither mother nor father heard them. Their whole world for those few moments was centred on their baby girl.

Everything melted away until only the sound of the wind and the feeling of the comfort of those who stood beside them, the parents stepped forward and each leaned forward to place a kiss on her cold forehead, each allowing a single tear to fall onto her face. Legolas lifted her hand and placed a pure white daisy into the palm of her hand as a remembrance of the days that they had spent playing in the fields of daisies that lay beyond the forest.

Seeing the opportunity to say goodbye in his own way Niall wriggled out of the clutches of his grandfather Glorfindel and ran to his parents. Standing up on his tiptoes he clumsily brushed her hair away from her face and picked up her free hand. He sighed heavily and placed his little finger around hers in an unspoken and private promise. Legolas lifted his son into his arms and took his wife's hand as they once again took their places.

The music stopped and all was silent as Eleni's body was lowered into the stone casket that would now be the keep her of her body. As she watched her daughter disappear from her sight Thalia's breath hitched in her throat.

Thalia cried out and tried to rush to her daughter's body as she was lowered into her casket but luckily Legolas was able to catch her around the waist and hold her firmly. She slumped in his embrace and fell to her knees, turning slightly so that she could wrap her hands in the fabric of his black robes. Legolas stared at the casket as the stone lid was pushed into place and sealed. His blue eyes were clouded with disbelief and torment while his hands found the trembling fingers of wife.

Looking around he saw his world change.

Her body was rigid in my arms and I knew I was hurting her but I could not let her go. For selfish reasons I could not watch my wife in her grief take our daughter in her arms.

The satin of her dress felt soft in my hands and I shifted my weight so that my body was wrapped around hers and she couldn't escape. I felt some of her tension dissipate and as my father uttered the last words of a ceremony I had heard nothing of I placed my head beside hers and whispered words of no consequence. She placed her hands on my forearms and gripped them tightly making me hold her a little more firmly, it was than that I realised that I was crying. I felt sorrow and pain stab me like a sharp arrow deep within my heart. I turned my gaze to my son who sat so calmly in the arms of Elrohir, and a strange thought suddenly occurred to me, when had I handed my son to Elrohir? I had done it without realising.

My lifelong friend raised his eyes and grey orbs of reassurance comforted me. He smiled softly and kissed Niall's forehead to make sure that I knew that he would take of him after the ceremony. I had a feeling that my wife and would need to retreat from the world for a short while.

Her legs collapsed as her body began to shake and her eyes were fixed on Eleni's body as it hovered for a moment above her resting place. I gripped her tighter and pulled her firmly to my chest using her as a shield again the onslaught of emotions that would otherwise have erupted from me. I felt the familiar tingling of frustration and pain as her small body disappeared for the last time, the black veil floating up from her face, giving just a hint of her golden curls. And in her hand lay my last gift to her.

I felt tears burn in my eyes and I looked at my son. They were twins and as such a part of her will always remain with Niall, but a part of Niall was also being buried with his sister.

Thalia jumped as a wave of a dull pain flowed though their bond followed by a serenity that she hadn't felt since the night of their children's birth. She felt Niall's small hand reach over to her from Elrohir's arms and pull her sleeve. She smiled widely as her eyes locked on his. His eyes were sparkling with something else, he smiled and she saw Eleni, and it was then that she realized that she was mourning for herself, not for her daughter.

She took him from her adar and hugged him tightly.

"I am sorry baby. I am so sorry."

His small arms wrapped around her neck and hugged her back

"Don't worry for me naneth. I will see you again. I promise. I love you"

Niall whispered, Eleni's voice shining through his quiet voice with a confidence that the elfling had yet to gain. Everything came into place and everybody disappeared. The final piece of the puzzle fell into place and her heart mended itself just a little. Feeling the change in her and their bond Legolas turned to look at her and he to was taken aback by the change in their son. He saw her as he would see a shadow. Her face and Niall's were one and the same, she was saying goodbye. She smiled and held her hands out to him and without hesitation he stepped forward and held her, holding her/his torso close to him, allowing the familiar fragrance of chamomile to wash over him.

"Bye bye adar. Love you"

he felt the light fade from his sons body and he held him closer as he felt Thalia move closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in Niall's back.

They did not notice the eyes that watched them intently; each of the elves gathered around knew what the family were going through and all the felt the loss.  
arms and took his wife's hand as they once again took their places.

Thranduil looked at his son with an expression of the love that only a father has as Eloria looked upon on her son with the love only a mother could. And both saw the suffering of Thalia and it broke their hearts.

Carefully Legolas lifted his wife, and keeping one arm around her he held her close as they said goodbye to their friends and family. Elrohir stood before them with Niall in his arms coxing the elfling into hugging his mother and father. Niall lifted his head, revealing his red eyes and the tear tracks that marred his face. He leaned over and kissed their cheeks before wrapping his arms back around Elrohir's neck.

Worried that she would go into another panic attack Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist. But the princess merely smiled tearfully keeping one hand firmly one hand on her rounded belly.

"I wonder what she will look like"

she laughed a little and leaned into the welcoming embrace of her husband who smiled with her. The light that had been lost was once again present and he too wondered about their next meeting. But for now the halls of Mandos would keep her safe and she would know that she was loved.

Out of the corner of his eyes Thranduil watched his son hold his wife and child close. They looked at peace and it seemed to him that they had reached an understanding.


	21. Letting go

Disclaimer- I own nothing!Obviously!

SofiaB- Thanks, I hoped people would like that- I just thought it'd be sweet

NessaThranduiliel- glad it meets your approval. What do you mean am I immortal? Should I be scared…Nessa what are you planning! hides

Alatira-Intelar- sorry I still haven't reviews- work been mad busy- but I have got a couple of days off so I will definitely take a look! Thanks

Kelsey Joan- thank you for that. Its nice to know that sometimes my writing can be more than just fiction…you know what I mean. But really, thanks.

Lady Anck-su-namun- thanks- you did? I'm sure whether that's makes me happy or sad lol.

Morithil- yup she still hangin on in there- she was wasn't she- but never mind. Good good- glad it all makes sense

Meadowsweet1363- why thank you- I can't believe you read it all in one go! Well here's your answer.

Uhhh. . . . I have no name- hi sweetie- oh no! what a bastard! He obviously doesn't deserve you. It does? Well that's good. And as always thanks

Kerla- it did? Why? If you any question just mail me- I'll always be happy to answer any you have. Thanks and I won't!

Hugs to everybody- please please please review and tell me what you think!

Glorfindel sat in a secluded spot in the gardens, desperately trying to calm his restless soul. He sighed heavily and brought one leg up to his chest, lazily resting his wrist on his knee. His eyes were tired and his face was pale, but he could not sleep, hence the reason for his late night vigil in the gardens.

He closed his eyes as he heard the almost silent crunch of fallen leaves beneath somebody's feet. He withheld a gasp and kept his eyes closed as the familiar and once welcome fragrance of a perfume engulfed him. He opened his eyes but kept his gaze to the ground, letting his eyes slowly wander from the black boots and the long black cloak to the face which he had once thought he could love and the eyes he had once seen the stars through.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was colder than he had meant it to be yet he did not apologize. As he looked at her the feelings that he tried to bury returned and he found his heart yielding to her. He heard her sigh heavily and she sat before him. Her eyes searched his and within them she found the love that she had so foolishly left behind. She also found anger.

"I don't know where to start Glorfindel. Everything seems to have fallen apart. I should never have left…I realize now that it was a cowards way out. I do not deserve your forgiveness or you friendship but I have to explain. Will you let me explain?"

She bit her lip as she waited patiently for his answer and he could clearly see her worry and agitation. And a small of him was glad of her pain. She had made others suffer for her actions and she had not once looked back to examine the consequences of those actions. He prolonged the moment by adjusting his tunic, unbuttoning the sleeves and loosening the high collar.

"I will listen"

His short answer was almost enough to put her off but she stood her ground, wrapping her fingers in the cool grass. She shivered and looked away from him as she took a deep breath.

"I did not take them to hurt my daughter. Well I did, I wanted to hurt her, I wanted to show her how much she had hurt me. Do you know what the love of parent if Glorfindel. It can rip you heart out in seconds and all you can do is think about them. I had no choice she didn't understand. I had to try and make her understand. I didn't mean for Eleni to be hurt that was an accident. And I didn't mean to hurt you"

His head snapped up and a snide smile slid across his lips. His eyes were blazing and she was taken aback by the sudden show of hostility, though some part of her had expected it.

"And now is the time that you choose to give you explanation Kaitlin. Do you think Thalia will gladly sit and talk with you over tea? And I dread to think what Legolas will say. They have just lost a child Kaitlin. They are angry and in pain. You have no right to be here!"

He hissed at her and as he watched the tears well up within her eyes and her chin tremble he couldn't help but curse himself for his words.

She brought her hand up and brushed her forehead before tucking a strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

"I did not expect to be welcomed with open arms, but nor did I expect your hatred. And I am truly sorry for what I have done. You must believe that if nothing else"

She sighed and removed a letter from within her cloak.

"Please give this to Thalia"

He could not refuse her request and so took the letter from her hands. Carefully concealing it in his tunic he caught her eye.

She closed her eyes against his steely gaze and stepped forward to embrace the fuming elf lord. Glorfindel fought hard against the torrent of emotions that flooded him and he managed to remain rigid in her arms. Closing his eyes for a moment he could remember the content and happy time that they had spent together. He could remember the way that they had laughed and he could remember the moment when he had fallen in love with her.

They had been sat by the river talking about something and looked at her…the light hit her golden hair making it shine and her eyes sparkled with joy as she told him about something, he hadn't been listening to what she had been saying but it didn't matter. Her lips were the colour of fresh strawberries and they begged him to taste them. He had leaned forward and holding one hand on the back of her neck he had kissed her. She had been taken by surprise but she soon returned the kiss, and just as forcefully. She had tasted sweet and her body next to his had felt so right,

As it did now. But this time it was not meant to be.

She pulled away form him, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. She ran her fingertips over his face and stepped up on her tiptoes; she closed her eyes and kissed him one last time.

He leaned into the kiss, letting his heart dictate his actions and he felt betrayed. She broke the kiss and stepped away from him.

"Goodbye Glorfindel"

he stood and watched her walk away. And he knew that he would never see her again.

-

Ardana watched with unknown sadness as an elven maiden ran out of the gardens and mounted a beautiful golden mare. The horse reared before disappearing into the inky black depths of the trees.

She shook her head, a confused expression on her face as she turned to walk the path the elleth had just exited. Her mind was at war with her heart. Everything was complicated and although she needed to know she felt selfish, after all it was not her who had just lost a child.

She coughed lightly and smoothed down her dress with shaking hands in all her nervousness as although she had already met Lord Glorfindel she was still slightly intimidated.

He was sat alone on a bench by the fountain, his gaze turned towards the stars that shone dimly above them in the night's sky.

She winced as she accidentally stepped on a twig but the elf Lord didn't seem to notice it.

"My Lord?"

She called him softly and waited for a response. He turned to her. His face was covered in a mask of calm and the power radiating from him was unnerving. It was as if he knew everything and she knew nothing. But she pushed through her nervousness and sat beside him on the bench. The stone beneath her was cold and although she did not feel the cold there was a preference to the sensation.

"You remind me of somebody"

His voice was soft as he spoke to her, a lilt held within the words that was only heard when he felt extreme emotions, but she was not to know this. It was the lilt that remained from his life in Gondolin and his first life. He had never forgotten it and every moment that he had spent there he could still clearly remember.

She nodded her head and turned her gaze toward the ground.

"My name is Ardana my Lord, daughter of Lord Olanis"

She whispered her last words but he heard her all the time. And he heard the shame in her voice. He let his expression soften and he lifted her chin to make her look at him, she had the look of a startled deer caught unawares.

"I just…I just want to know…what happened…to him…is he…dead?"

He sighed and turned to talk to her properly, reaching out a hand to steady her own which were shaking slightly.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am to know that you have lost your father. He was not a compliant individual nor was he a pleasant elf. But the love of a father, or even the existence of a father can mean so much can it not?"

She nodded, letting the tears slip down her face.

"He was the last person I had. There is nobody left"

Her voice broke and she could hardly force the words out of her mouth. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she tried to stop the tears.

"I understand that my father was…unwell. But I cannot help but love him"

Glorfindel nodded, understand what the young elf before he was trying to say.

"Nobody expects you to be glad of your fathers death. You have been left behind have you not? Had anybody asked of your well-being? Why did you not come to me sooner little one? I know that it is of little comfort but I believe that in his last moments your father truly understood what he had done and he asked for forgiveness"

He smiled at her, his words were not false but they were not as the harsh reality had played out.

"How?"

She sat up in her seat and looked him steadfastly in the eye. She wanted the truth, and he would give it. He took her hand in his and stroked the palm of her hand soothingly.

"He jumped. I had him at the point of my sword and yet I could not bring myself to kill him. He stepped away from me and stood by the window. He first looked down and then turned his gaze to me. He told me what had happened to his family. He asked the Valar to forgive him and jumped to his death. He knew that you were still alive but he did not know that you were still alive. If he had know I believe that his actions would have been different"

She cocked her head, a hopeful smile gracing her lips.

"In all honestly do you really think so?"

His heart sank at the hope that he had unwittingly placed in her mind yet he knew that his words would sooth her aching heart.

"I do"

A tear slipped down her cheek and she leaned across the bench to embrace him, her shyness forgotten.

"Thank you my Lord"

Without hesitation he returned the embrace, he had done the right thing. She pulled back from him, smiling her thanks. Her placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the supposed fragility of her figure beneath the thin fabric, yet he knew that this elleth had more to her than met the eye.

"Do you love him?"

She ducked her head but nodded all the same,

"I love him my Lord. Haldir is like nobody I have ever met"

Glorfindel chuckled at the blush that was clearly visible on her cheeks in the pale moonlight.

"Lorien's Marchwarden, for all his faults and supposed trysts with many elleth, is a good elf. He had not had a lover in over three hundred years, and before that he maintained but a single lover. You are lucky to have somebody who is willing and faithful. Do not lose him Ardana"

"I will not"

She stood and bowed to him before turning her back and running back towards the palace. No doubt towards her love.

Glorfindel sighed and stood from the bench. He wished that he had told her that he loved her. But perhaps his heart would have led him into a trap. There was no comfort for her loss, times would heal him but he would never forget her. Yet it was a small pain over the loss of Eleni, his granddaughter could never be replaced and time would never heal that would. Yet he had a grandson who needed all the love he could give him. And soon eh would have a new babe to share that love with.

He knew that Thalia was not well. She suffered form nightmares, her scrams could be heard and there were nights when she would cry from the pain that she was in. the babe was hurting her but she did not complain, it was only when she was most vulnerable that she would take comfort in her husband.

Elrond had examined her and had estimated that the new babe would be with them with the next fortnight, that was two months too soon and the danger of losing both of them was too high for his liking.

Sighing heavily Glorfindel adjusted his tunic and began the walk to his chambers where some much-needed rest was awaiting him.


	22. The last time

Disclaimer- I own nothing! At all!

Hello once again! Sorry its been so long…yet again. My pc's had another virus so I haven't been able to get onto a computer for the past couple of weeks!

A big thank you to everybody who reviewed- and read of course. Hugs all round xxx

I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!

xxx

* * *

She had had this dream every night since Eleni's funeral, nearly a month ago.

Where the pure white snow covered the ground, yet the flowers remained in bloom, the cheerful yellows and blues, the red roses which stood tall beckoning to her seductively. She knew what was happening but the promises that the roses whispered to her would eventually wear her down and she would willingly become captured in their spell.

Lifting her hand she would place her fingertips on the silky smooth petals of her tormenters. A calming feeling spread through her body and confident that the rose would protect her she wrapped her fingers around the stem. The pressure of the thorns digging into her palms was exquisite and the release when they finally breached the skin was orgasmic.

Unable to stand she fell to her knees.

With a small whimper of loss she felt her dreams melt away and the cold air of the night replace the warmth.

Beside her, her husband slept soundly, his leg possessively thrown over hers and one arm wrapped around her waist. On any other night she would have felt comforted but not this night. This night she felt trapped, she wanted nothing but to return to the safety of her dream, just to feel like that again.

Feeling tears painfully prick her eyes she closed them and against her wished nestled herself into the arms of her sleeping husband. Her movement woke him and automatically he enveloped her in his embrace. He could feel the soft flutter of her eyelashes against his bare chest and he could feel the comforting swell of her breast and the bump of her heavily pregnant stomach against his hardened muscles.

Stroking her hair gently he felt her relax and the withheld emotions of the past weeks began to pour out of her in an inescapable crescendo. Her body shook in exhausted sobs though there were no tears. She curled her body further into him and he was more than willing to tighten his hold, almost becoming one.

The weeks following Eleni's funeral had been hard. Life had been painful, the memories haunting and the loss traumatic. Their son had been their focus. They worked to make him happy, to make him understand, but he already understood. He understood better than they themselves. But he did not tell them that. Instead he listened carefully to what they had said, knowing that it made them feel better.

They had taken him to a hideaway deep in the forest so that they could spend time together. But he knew that they would have to go and so stood apart form them, not trusting his mother's kisses and his father's words.

But Thalia had gained a little weight and Elrond's hope for her and the child had strengthened greatly. The only hindrance was the pain that she felt. Unfortunately due to Thalia's reluctance to accept the babe the child she had not yet bonded with it and as such the babe had reacted badly and had turned on its side, lying on the base of her spine. It hurt her to move and there were even days where the pain was horrendous and walking was impossible.

The pregnancy was taking its toll on everybody and the imminent arrival of the new royal was being eagerly awaited.

Shifting slightly, Legolas cast his eyes around the dark space of their bedroom. Watching the shadows play on the walls as he let his mind relax. His eyes caught the glint of a diamond studded ring on his wife's finger and he could help but smile at the memory of the day they promised themselves to each other.

Thalia sniffed and pulled out of his embrace just a little to look up at him. Her eyes were red and swollen and her hair tousled but it made no difference, she looked adorable to him. She wiped a few stray tears from her cheek sloppily with the back of her hand and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thanks for that"

She smiled at him and tucked her head under his chin feeling his soft chucked vibrate within his chest almost in purr. She sniffed again and shifted to get comfortable, wincing slightly at the pain when she moved her hips.

Legolas lay back while she made herself comfortable, his mind slowly working to create a sentence.

"Thalia, you know that I am returning to my father's council this morning?"

She nodded her head regretfully.

"You too must try to regain some semblance of life, even if it merely dining with everybody. It is time that we began living. I for one can no longer live like this, it is becoming tiresome"

Feeling slightly put out by his hash words Thalia merely nodded her head, letting the silence descend around them.

Breaking the silence some minutes later she looked up at him,

"I know it's the middle of the night…but I really want a hot bath…fancy joining me?"

She smiled shyly at him, hoping that he would accept but knowing that he would not. Startled by the sudden surge of desire that flowed from him through their bond she gasped and tried to pull away from him. Sensing what she going to do he tightened his hold on her and nipped her neck gently but possessively with his teeth. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as he gently ran the tip of his tongue down the shell of her ear making her shudder. She moaned as he took the tip of her pointed ear in his mouth and sucked gently, rendering her helpless. He lay back and watched the blush rise in her cheeks and felt her shudder in his arms.

He grinned at her, knowing that pregnant elleth experienced increased sensitivity throughout their body…especially their ears.

Looking up at him through half closed eyes Thalia grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down to meet her lips. His breath left him and immediately he took control of her, his hands leaving trails of fire on her skin and his moth stealing the very breath from her lungs left her helpless to him.

With gentle hands he removed the silk nightgown from her body, not worrying about the look of horror on her face at him seeing her as she looked now. His eyes grazed her body for but a second and his need for her increased tenfold. Carefully he turned her on her side and as he captured her lips with his he slid into the silky depths of her, letting out a low groan in his throat.

She whimpered softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Legolas lifted her leg and placed it over his waist to take some of the pressure from her pelvis. She closed her eyes, thankful of his consideration and thought.

Once in a comfortable position he lifted his head to look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparking as her hands glided over his skin. With a smile he grabbed her wrists and stilled her hands as he leaned down to kiss her forcefully before sitting back and placing a gently kiss on the palm of each hand.

She moaned as slowly he began to move within her. Her body moved with his, each of them well aware of how the other was feeling, each knowing every curve of their bodies.

Thalia dug her nails into his back as she reached her peak, shuddering helplessly as Legolas caught her lips in a heated kiss. He groaned as he spent his seed deep into her and no longer able to hold himself up collapsed beside her.

He listened as his wife lay panting beside him, trying to regain her breath. He reached over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead lightly, letting his lips linger on her damp skin.

"I love you"

She whispered faintly through laboured breaths as she struggled to open her eyes.

Legolas moved to slide out of her but Thalia wrapped her legs around his waist tightly,

"Please stay"

He smiled at her and lay back down, still joined with her.

They lay there, both spent but finally contented; the frustration that had built up in their relationship had melted in their passion. Legolas rested his forehead on hers before sliding his arms around her and gently lifting her into his arms.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, not caring where he was taking her but pleasantly surprised when she felt the warmth velvet of the bathroom cough beneath her when he laid her down.

Legolas chuckled to himself as he watched his wife sigh and burrow down into the couch. Her naked body was glorious to him and at that moment, as he gazed upon her it was as if he was looking at her for the first time again and he realised how far they come and what they had been thought, and he realised that they were now different people. But he knew that as they met now as different people, although they would no doubt argue and quarrel they would always find themselves and each other. He shook his head, smiling to himself as he gathered a pile of fresh linens from a shelf and turned the tab in the bath, letting the hot water run into the large tub.

Thalia opened her eyes and reluctantly sat up, quickly gathering a linen to her bare chest.

"Why didn't she say goodbye Legolas?"

Legolas looked at her with an unsure expression. He wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear, but he also wanted to tell her the truth. He mother was a poisonous liar who had damaged their lives in an irreparable way. The memories of her deed were some of their worst and they could never, he could never forgive her for that. But could not bring himself, as he looked at his upset wife who looked so small and vulnerable, to break her heart even more so.

"I do not know Thalia. She did not even say hello, there was no reason for her to say her farewell"

"I saw her. She was at the funeral"

Legolas looked at her, his gaze turning to ice and his expression becoming passive, he did not trust himself to speak. Instead he slid into the bathtub and beckoned to her. She shook her head, resigned to the fact that he would not talk about this with her at that moment. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slid into the hot water slowly finally coming to rest against his chest.

"My back really, really hurts"

"It will be over soon. Soon we will have another child to nurture and teach. A child that we will never let near your mother"

She pulled away form him, her eyes blazing and her lip draw into a straight line.

"Legolas Greenleaf, do not take the liberty of bad mouthing my mother. She only did what she thought was necessary, she wanted my attention. She wanted me"

"And you were mine! She had no right!"

Legolas leaned over her, intimidating her to a degree but he would not back down and she rose to his challenge.

"I am not yours. I belong to nobody"

She made to get out of the tub but Legolas reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her round to meet him.

"You belong to me. I am your husband. I love you and I will always care for you but if that woman comes anywhere near you or our children again, I will kill her Thalia"

A chill ran down her spine and she shivered at the tone of his voice. He had meant every word.

"I don't want to fight with you"

She turned to look him, her eyes pleading with him but she was too proud to say the words. He smiled half-heartedly and pulled her to him.

"I see her everyday Legolas, I can't let go. I can't let this baby take her place"

Legolas sighed, not wanted to have this conversation at that moment but knowing that he had.

"Nobody will ever replace Eleni. But we must embrace this babe. We are bringing another life into this world. It is not the babes fault that their sibling has passed into the care of the Valar is it?"

Thalia shook her head,

"For all our sakes we must embrace this child. We will cherish this life; it is a chance for us to make right all our wrongs and to learn form our mistakes. Our family will always be strong if we remain a family"

Thalia bit her lip and placed her hands on her stomach as the baby visibly kicked, making a ripple on her smooth taunt skin.

She smiled, a true smile. It was a smile that he had first seen in her first smile and for the first time she looked excited at the prospect of the arrival of her baby.

"I feel like me again"

Her whisper was faint and he struggled to hear her. But he heard her nonetheless.

* * *

The couple spent an hour relaxing in their bath until Legolas dragged a reluctant Thalia out of the bath. Thalia had talked non stop about decorating the nursery for the bad and in turn re-decorating Niall's room for him. She was excited about the baby, that was perhaps the greatest gift of all.

The shadows played on the wall like shimmering spectres. The floor was littered with damp linens that the two had cast of after their bath. On the dressing table a glass of water stood beside a discarded hairbrush and a carelessly placed hair pin. Legolas dark blue tunic lay on top of Thalia's day dress. Their shoes had been kicked under the bed and would no doubt remain there until they remember them, along with various other items.

Two bodies lay naked on the bed, one sleeping peacefully the other laying restless.

Thalia lay back, desperately willing her body to relax. Her chest felt tight and her arms were itching almost to the point of burning.

Despite the darkness of the room her eyes drifted to the box that lay on her dresser. It was the box that held her most precious jewels; her circlet, a few diamonds, and the last razor that she had brought to middle-earth over sixty years ago.

Looking at the sleeping face of her husband Thalia carefully lifted the thin sheet and slipped out of bed before silently making her way over to the box, wrapping the sheet around her body as she went. With fumbling fingers she found the key and managed to open the box.

Quickly glancing towards the bed she gathered the box to her chest and made her way over the almost dead fire. Abstractly she quickly re-lit the fire and sat before it, excitement flowing through her.

The lid came off with a pop and she smiled as she wrapped her finger around the cool plastic of the razor as she reverently pulled it out of the box.

She couldn't help the smile that slid over her lips as she looked at it in earnest. She knew it would get rid of everything. The guilt, the hate and the helplessness. She had to do it.

Suddenly aware of the empty space beside him Legolas slipped out of sleep let his eyes focus.

"Thalia?"

His gaze fell on the figure of his wife sitting before the fire, her back to him. Quickly searching their bond Legolas understood what she was feeling. He had been thought this before, but this was not the same. This time it was different.

Getting out of bed he fastened a sheet around his waist and made his way over to the fire.

She gave no indication that she knew he was there and he made no presumption.

Silently he sat behind her, his legs on ether side of hers and her back pressing against his chest.

Looking down he confirmed what he had known.

She sat; one arm carefully balanced on her knee, a razor in her other hand. Three deep cuts on her forearm. He watched with final understanding as she moved her hand and placed the razor on her skin once more. She stopped as he ran his hand over the arm that held the razor before gently placing his hand over hers.

He held her hand as she drew the blade across her skin, watching as the blood bubbled over the wound and ran down her wrist, finally dripping form her fingertips. And still he held her hand, his other arm sliding round her body to hold her to him.

She leaned back into him, exhausted. A thin sheen of sweat shining on her brow, the delightful throbbing of her arm as she was freed form her thoughts.

"You held my hand"

She whispered. Smiling gently he leaned down to whispering her ear.

"I will always hold your hand"


	23. Nothing Matters

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Laurenke1- thanks- I'll try

Arwen101- I won't don't worry- tho it did cross my mind-thanks for reviewing

SofiaB- She won't. But I've had that scene in my mind for quite some time and I just get to get it down, and somehow that seemed the perfect time.

Petra- Hey there girlie- ahh all will be revealed in the next few chapters- but it is important- there are things in this chapter that tie in- but you'll have to wait and find out

Mortal Evenstar- hello! glad you thought so-and I hope this chap measures up- tho I'm really not sure about it.

Uhhh- why thank you- as always. You're so nice 

To everybody- thanks for reading- this chapter may seem a little cliché- ok maybe a little more than cliché but it does have a purpose! Please let me know what you think

The healer looked up at the prince with a masked expression before returning his gaze to Thalia who lay curled up on the bed, a petulant and perhaps fearful expression on her face.

She was awake but unfocused. Her eyes were dark with uncertainty and she skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat.

Thalia had been feeling unwell the evening before and it had not been until past midnight that Legolas had finally left their chamber to get a healer. It was then that the chaos had erupted. Thalia did not wish to be examined and the healers, already knowing what she was like were not going to give up.

One of the healers lifted Thalia's upper body to lye her straight, making her scream in pain. Finally with a triumphant smile the healer laid her back down and forced her onto her back. The pain was no doubt being caused by the babe with her moving into the final position before birth. She would be in labour in but a few days.

Legolas watched from the doorway as Thalia began to cry and he berated himself for wishing that she would stop. He was tired and frustrated. She had been clingy and desperate for the past few weeks and although the healers had warned him about her possible reaction he had not been prepared.

Her eyes darted from person to person. He felt his heart go out to her as she cried in pain and relief.

Her eyes found his and she threw her arms out to him.

He couldn't take her screams anymore and hurried over to gather her into his arms. She immediately fell silent and slumped into his chest.

"Legolas, they're gonna take away my baby. You can't let them. Tell them they're not allowed to touch me. Please"

His heart shattered at his wife's terrified babbling. He hushed her, thankful that the healers had stopped what they had been doing. She stiffened but allowed him to lay her back down on the bed. She drowsily shook her head, smiling slightly as her husband stroked her damp hair from his face.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself before turning back to the three healers that stood by the bed.

"Would somebody please explain to me what is going on and what you are doing to my wife?"

"My Lord. The babe has turned and is now lying in a prime position in the womb. However because the child has lain on her back for so long that now it has moved her back will have to become used to it again. Her nerves may also be damaged a little my lord. We will not know the extent of the damage until after the birth"

Legolas nodded at the elleth and dismissed them, feeling no need for their continued care.

As he watched over her he thought back to that afternoon and his father's words.

"You can never be ready for this Legolas"

Thranduil said sternly as he gazed out over the courtyard below his study. Legolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes and stood from his position on his fathers oak desk.

"Will I ever be ready?"

Thranduil turned to smile at his son and as he did so he was reminded of the elfling that he had watched grow. But his elfling had grown and was now watching his own son grow. He had his own family to watch over.

"You must be careful Legolas. We are worried about you, your mother and I. You spend too much time reminiscing and when you are not with your wife you are out on patrol. It is not good for your well being son"

Legolas spun round. His blue eyes dark and stormy and his hands arching to hit something.

"Look at you. You are wreck. You send too much time indoors. You need to ride out and have fun. Tell me…when was the last time that you saw your son?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, knowing that that above all things was bound he anger his son.

"Do you know that eh can shoot a bow and hit a target? Do you know that he is learning to ride?..."

Legolas growled low in his throat and turned to leave the room, only stopping when he felt a hand clamp down firmly on his shoulder,

"Be careful Legolas, or you will fall"

"Adar, please. I cannot do this, not at this moment"

Thranduil let his son go with a feeling of guilt and remorse, but he knew that what he stirred within his son was important.

She withheld a scream as a vicious pain ripped through her body making her grip the headboard as he body arched.

Her labor had started two nights before and she was weakening. The exhaustion was overwhelming her, her body was gleaming and her hair was shining with sweat. The nightgown that she was wearing clung to her skin and Legolas noticed that he could see the child within her kick violently.

Sitting beside her, as he had done so for the past two nights he stroked the wet hair back from her forehead and silently encouraged her to sleep. She had not spelt and he could see the gleam in her eyes was fading and although her cheeks were red the rest of her skin held an unhealthy colour. She needed to sleep.

Entering the room silently King Thranduil looked at his daughter in law. The blankets had caught around her legs and her nightdress was clinging to her. Her eyes were closing and she was near to sleep. He watched a she whimpered softly and her stomach contracted before watching as his son left the chair he was sitting and made his way to the bathroom.

Shrugging the robe from his shoulders Thranduil followed his weary son.

"Legolas?"

The prince turned round, his face was pale and tears were gathering in his eyes. His tunic was rumpled and his knuckles were white as he gripped a cool cloth.

"Come. Let's see if we can aid this birth before Elrond and Glorfindel arrive"

Legolas nodded and there his father the cloth that he had been holding and turning round to take a new one.

"Adar she has been in labour for nearly two days. She will not be able to continue if this continues"

Father and son made their way back into the bedroom, both allowing a small smile on their faces at the sight of their princess who was now asleep in the middle of the bed. Her legs drawn up and pilled clutched tightly to her chest.

"Has the child moved?"

Legolas shook his head and sighed heavily as he carefully removed the pillow from his wife's tight grasp. She fought a little in her sleep but gave it up as he gently pried the material from her fingers. Picking up a knife the king ran the blade down the middle of her nightgown, effectively slicing the thin material from her body. Respectfully leaving Legolas to remove the garment he left the bedside to open a window that had been closed to respect their privacy.

Thalia sighed with relief as the material was taken from her warm skin and she smile din her sleep despite the obvious contraction that ripped through her body. Legolas quickly ran the cloth over her skin before drawing a soft thin sheet over her body.

The door burst open and a worried looking Glorfindel entered the room, quickly followed by a much calmer Elrond.

The first thing that hit Elrond as he entered the room was the close air, it was too hot and it would do Thalia no good, but he doubted that she was aware of anything as she lay still and in much pain on the bed.

He looked at her with sympathy. He had been informed that she had already seen two moons rise and fall and was now in her third night. Looking at her was he was less worried that he had anticipated. She had put weight back on and she looked strong, there was hidden confidence in her eyes through the tears and all she needed was encouragement. He shook his head at the sudden thought that if she had been fully awake and understanding she would have been mortified at the amount of people who were now in the room while she was in labour and wrapped in nothing but a thin sheet.

The healer quickly made his way over to the small woman on the bed who unfortunately had just woken from her sleep. She began to cry as her Adar carefully lifted her onto his knee.

Glorfindel raised his head and looked at Eloria, pleading her to help him. The queen motioned for him the put Thalia back onto the bed and leave then alone for a moment. She climbed onto the bed next to the crying woman and began to soothingly stroke her hair whilst making her hold her gaze. Thalia stiffened and groaned, momentary stopping the torrent of tears. The babe was moving and it was only a matter of hours until the new royal would arrive.

Elrond stood over them. Thalia eyes had glazed and her skin was rapidly paling, she was once again drenched on sweat and her breaths were rapid and shallow. Eloria held her tightly as she clenched her teeth and groaned, drawing her legs up to try and stop at least some of the pain.

"Shhh, it's nearly over sweetling"

Turning to her mother in law Thalia burst into exhausted sobs that wracked her body. Eloria wrapped her in her arms and began to rock her gently but Thalia would not be hushed.

"Adar…I want Adar"

Her voice was muffled by Eloria's shoulder and her sobs but Glorfindel heard her none the less. The blonde Balrog slayer took his almost hysterical daughter form his friend and held her tightly. Unaware of the pleading gaze of her husband.

She nuzzled his shoulder with her face and hugged him tightly.

"Adar, kill me. please please I can't do it. I can't take it anymore it hurts so much"

She buried her head into his chest as he placed a hand on her back and kissed the top of her head.

"No. Do not give up. No daughter of mine will give up. You will birth this child and you will live. I will have none of this"

She shook her head, the tears of helplessness coursing down her face.

"I can't I can't. I'm not lying. It hurts so much"

He shook his head and rocked her back and fourth, listening as she breath calmed and she became quiet, the only should she made was a soft cry as a contraction wrack her.

He watched as Elrond took Legolas into the bathroom to return with towels, hot water and various herbs and he knew by the look on his face that this was going to be a long hard night.

"Do you want Legolas? I think he wants you, he is very worried"

She looked up at him, her face red and blotchy, and her eyes tired and swollen. She closed her eyes and nodded drowsily, noticing keenly change in the arms that held her. Legolas smelled very familiar, his arms felt closer and she could feel his heart beat in time with hers.

Legolas held her close, relishing the smell of her, despite the smell of blood and sweat he could smell the scent of new life, and a calm smell of herbs that Elrond was carefully mixing by the hearth.

Thalia sniffed and buried her head against Legolas'chest, as she stiffened once more.

He looked up form his now quiet wife to Elrond as he handed him a cup that would hopefully make Thalia more responsive and relax her muscles.

She blinked and clutched his tunic in her hands as her body arched, her cries of pain now reduced to mewls of pain.

She drank slowly as he helped her to swallow. Her head flopped back onto his shoulder and her eyes immediately closed in exhaustion.

"Give her a little time and she will wake. For now let her take the rest that she needs"

As he gazed down at her, ignoring the other occupants of the room he felt himself swell with pride. She had spent the past two nights battling with her labour and she was exhausted, but she had not given up. It was only this night that she had truly cried and even that was more out of frustration than anything.

Placing his hand on her stomach he waited while she stirred and was surprised that he had been buried within his thoughts for over an hour.

Thalia squirmed and gripped his tunic tightly and he was thankful that he had remembered to tie his hair back as last time she had pulled his hair accidentally. His brown furrowed in confusion as she stilled in his arms, her eyes wide and her lips were open as if to say something. Looking down at her he watch silently as her blood began to seep into the white sheet that she held around her body.

Thalia sighed and relaxed into his arms a relieved smile on her face.

Elrond's expression calmed as he instructed Legolas to sit behind her and support her as h checked her progress. Thankfully her water had broken fully and the babe had moved into the birthing position.

Her head lolled onto Legolas' silk clad chest as she simply laid back and let Elrond dictate what was to happen next. She felt her womb contract more forcefully than last time and she knew that it would be long until she had to push.

She felt him move her legs but she didn't care. She was too tired. Everything seemed like a blur. She heard herself mutter something but she didn't know what she had said only that it had made Legolas chuckle and Elrond smile.

She wasn't aware of it but Eloria, Thranduil and Glorfindel all kissed her forehead before leaving them to their privacy.

She felt herself raise her body as a fierce contraction ripped through her and she felt Legolas pull her back into his chest.

She started as she felt Elrond's hands on her thighs and she became nervous. She didn't know what was going on, she knew only that suddenly there was a buzzing in her ears and she had to push. She heard Elrond shout something at her and her body instantly reacted to him.

Elrond watched as Thalia's hands gripped Legolas' and she began to push- under normal circumstances it would have been alright for her to do this but she couldn't do that now. She had to wait until the babe had shifted a little way down the birthing canal or she wouldn't have any strength left to give a final push and that was vital as the baby had no doubt suffered form the long birth already.

Lifting her legs Elrond was encouraged to see the baby's head as it began to crown and quickly he shrugged off his heavy grey velvet robe and roll up the sleeves of his tunic.

She was lethargic and blood was quickly beginning to flow from her. But despite his worry he held a calm expression, knowing that Legolas' would notice the slightest difference.

"Thalia, this baby must be birthed now. When you womb hardens push as hard as you can. You remember how to do this"

I could hear Elrond's voice but I couldn't feel anything. I felt myself push the child form within me and I felt the tear of my flesh as the head slid from my body. I had no energy to scream. I couldn't move. I felt Legolas behind me. I had heard him talking to me, whispering things to me. About us, about the children. About the future. I wasn't going to die, I knew that. But something was going to happen to me. And I didn't want to face it. Perhaps my baby knew that. Perhaps it is it that has prolonged this. I don't know.

I pushed once more and felt my body heave a sigh of relief as my child slid from me. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. Everything was dim. It was a boy. I heard Legolas tell me. He said he was beautiful. But I couldn't see him. I was cold. Very cold, and I hurt everywhere. I was in agony. I was too tired for this.


	24. Nothing absolute

Disclaimer- I own nothing! I can't afford to !

First of all can I say thank you to Mademoiselle Morte for reading through this for me! Hugs and kisses

NessaThranduiliel- yes I do grins I can't help it. Thanks hunni- keep reviewin'!

SofiaB- don't we all- and I don't have a name for him yet- it up for offers

Petra- I love your reviews lol- thank you v.much- I'll take that as a compliment. Did they- hmm- that's a good name tho isn't it

Uhh- You're getting your puppy soon! I wasn't think anything but I know what you were thinking and I ddefinately wasn't think what you were thinking- got that p

Laurenke1- thanks as always- I'll try

Arwen101- thank you- I will

Hugs and kisses everybody! Please review

She screamed deafeningly as the child slid from her body and for a moment I felt my heart stop as I looked from her to the child. It was a boy. He was blue and the cord that tied him to his mother was wrapped tightly around his neck. I startled myself when the thought that we would better…that he would be better if he were already dead.

Thalia slumped in my arms but it was not out of exhaustion. Her eyes were glazed but the rings around her eyes were glowing bright blue. Through the thin silk of my tunic I felt her hot, clammy skin tightly against my own and I tired to move. But I couldn't.

'She is going to die', those words had once played around my head everyday, every time I left the room, every time I left her alone. And now I head it again as if she were screaming at me.

All of a sudden reality rushed back to me and the copper smell of my wife's blood hit me forcefully and the small cries of our newborn caught my attention. Elrond stood over him carefully rubbing his chest to make him breathe, and I wanted to stop him.

I didn't know what to do. He knew this and I was ashamed. I felt alone, like an inconvenience as I sat holding my wife's exhausted body. I wanted so much for my father to be beside me, just a small reassurance that everything was alright. That I could do it, that I could be forgiven.

'You've done this before Thranduilion. Come, clean you wife, she would not appreciate being blood stained while she speaks with the Valar"

I felt the blood drain my face despite the relief that flooded my heart. Vana had watched over us, of that there was no doubt. But my wife is no longer the meek youngling that she once was. Her suffering and her fear have made her into a formidable woman and her will to longer stand to be pacified. And she would not stand to hear words of comfort. She wants answers; I can feel her reluctance, her anguish, her need for something certain. Something within me tells me that I should send her back to Imladris for a time with Glorfindel. Perhaps that would aid her recovery. Perhaps then she would make peace with herself.

But what of our child? She cannot leave him now…and I cannot let her go. I need her to stay. Niall needs her. Our son is now so old but still so young. He cries in his sleep. Thalia does not hear, but I do. I have watched him sleep, his dreams are fitful and his pain obvious... I feel a guilt that lies within him. We have not taken his needs to heart as we should have. In our own grief we neglected our son. In his sleep he is alone; he has never before been alone. The twins slept before each other and they dreamed together he now reams alone. And I cannot forgive myself for that.

Carefully I slipped from behind my now sleeping wife and as I did so I stood back to look at her. Her face was pale in the light and sweat covered her skin like fresh dew on summer leaves. She looked peaceful. The restless look that I have watched cover her features night after night was gone and I couldn't help but wonder what it was that had made her so at peace, but I couldn't but thinking that it was I that done wrong by her. Why had I not been enough to bring her peace?

I ignored the sounds of Elrond trying to save my son and concentrated on cleaning the blood and sweat from Thalia. Grabbing a corner of the sheet that covered her I pulled on it. Already the blue veins of her milky white beasts were clearly visible and her nipples were leaking milk. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I knew how her body reacted and if this child was anything like the twins they would Thalia's body would react at the slightly hint of a cry.

Her stomach was still rounded but she would lose that within a few months, but she was still beautiful. I felt guilt as my gaze shifted to her bloody thighs and the stained sheets. She whimpered softly and shifted as I cleaned her of the sticky residue and suddenly I became very aware that I was being watched. Dismissing the obvious gaze I changed the sheets and re-covered her in a blue silk sheet. The sheet molded perfectly to her body and if it has only been myself and Elrond that would see her like that there would be no problem, but no doubt her would be a myriad of visitors, including Glorfindel and I could not leave her like that. Taking as much time as I could I strode over to the large chest that held all of our bed linen. The cool metal of the ornate handles felt beautiful in my hands, making my thoughts seem insignificant.

I heard my newborn child cry forcefully and I felt my heart contract. It was beautiful, but it took al the courage that I had to look at him. He was nestled safely in Lord Elrond's arms yet there was restlessness in him that I knew too well and it occurred to me that h may have taken on some of Thalia's….newest traits. He had shared her body for nearly a year and he had already been through so much. As I gazed at him I felt everything change. He was so small, almost fragile. There was a fear with him that I had never felt with Niall or Eleni, despite their own small size. My newborn son looked so delicate.

"You are very lucky, you nearly lost him"

Elrond deep voice penetrated my thoughts and ruptured the small amount of confidence that I had managed to build up. I shifted my eyes and briefly studied the pink streaked sky outside.

The dawn of a new day.

The light was beginning to steam through the thin drapes. Lighting the room and seeing to dispel the heavy atmosphere. The warm air was cooling and the light breeze felt refreshing as it carried the scent of the trees through the room. The smell took me back into my memories, to a day of laughter and a night a passion spent out among the forest with my wife.

My son cried pleadingly as he squirmed in Elrond's arms and I could not help but feel intimidated by the elven lord who had seen my family at our most vulnerable. Stepping forward I took my son into my arms, cradling him from everything and everybody. His mall nose was perfect. His lips were thin and open as he sucked on his thumb. On his head was a thin dusting of golden hair and I silently thanked the Valar that he did not have Thalia's hair colour for I think that would have broken her. I felt Elrond clasp my shoulder before checking Thalia and leaving the room. The room lifted and I felt myself smile and laugh nervously. I was fearful of my role within my family yet I was encouraged by the bond that we shared. But now I needed to look after my family. They all needed me. My kingdom would be nothing with them, and so my mind is made up.

"We have stood here before, the two of us. And yet we watch the same uncertainty, the same fear, and the same guilt"

Vana stood behind Thalia as they watched the water show them what was to come.

There would be many who would rise and many more would fall. The innocence of a world such as the one she lived in would begin to fade, and man would begin their descent into ruin. There was a choice to be made.

Thalia stood back from Vana, unwilling to be pacified.

"I will not play games with you. You have taken everything from me, you and the rest of us. You call yourself god? You promise safety, you promise love. Yet you bring only heartbreak and deceit. I will not play your game anymore until you play mine"

Vana laughed, her voice silky smooth as it escaped her mouth. Her eyes danced and her amusement infuriated Thalia. She folded her arms across her chest and watched as the elleth began the pace, her eyes blazing with frustration, exhaustion and tears. Nearly tripping over the pale pink gown that Vana had given her Thalia ripped the hem off of it screaming as she did so making Vana laugh even more though she made no move to try and contain herself.

"Do you think this is funny? Everything's just a big joke to you isn't it! Do you know what it's like to sit by day after knowing what a mess you've made of your life!"

Vana arched a delicate blonde eyebrow and flicked her long golden hair form her shoulders,

"My child I have seen much. I have seen those who truly suffer. Those who are alone. Those who have nobody, who feel every second of their life melt away, and they welcome it. You may have lost a child princess, but you have also gained a child. You have heard these words. Why do you need me to say them?"

Thalia looked at the marble floor and she was reminded as she blinked back tears, of the roman floors that she had spent hours learning about and re-creating in primary school with small tiles.

"Because when you say, they're more real. They mean something"

"Why do you say such things? I remember a little girl who once sat upon the grass under the apple tree in her garden, and do you know what she asked me for?"

Thalia shook her head, though she knew the answer.

"She asked me for somebody to love"

The tears that had been painfully pricking her eyes finally fell and she could no longer contain her pain, smiling Vana knelt beside her, stroking Thalia's hair.

"And so you see. I do not ignore you. I have never ignored you"

Thalia wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and looked at the Goddess who knelt before her as an equal.

"You are one of my children and I will see no harm come to you that is no just"

"Can you justify my daughter's death? Can you? I see her spinning round and round in my head and I can't tell Legolas. Oh no. he'll put me in a nut house. He'll put it down to stress. Maybe I am mad. Do you think I'm mad? I think I am. But I love him you know. And I can't put him through this anymore. He's had nearly a hundred years of having to baby-sit me. No, no, no, I can't do it. Please help me"

Reaching down Vana took her arm and pulled her up to stare into the water once more. Thalia's brows furrowed as she looked at the picture of a little girl and her mother. The pale blue dress with the little yellow flowers had been her one of her favorite dresses, and the long white skirt had been one of her mother's favorites.

Thalia stepped away, an expression of betrayal on her face.

"Why are you showing me this? I don't want to see this. I remember this; I don't need to see it"

Vana shook her head and grasped Thalia's shoulders tightly; keeping her from moving away and making her watch the scene play itself out.

"You say you remember the day? Do you remember the expression on your mother face? Do you remember the words from her lips and the tears in her eyes before she let you go to your blood mother?"

Thalia let her legs go but Vana held tight with a knowing confidence that her charge finally understood.

"You were there?"

Vana sat down beside the new mother,

"I am everywhere. I am the Brigid whom you once spoke with and I am Vana whom you see now. It does not matter by what name you give me, what matters is that you always remember me. I am in the trees and the birds, in the sun and the stars and I will always be here. I have watched you grow and learn but yet you refuse to let yourself learn and grow from this"

"If you have always been there then why have you only ever spoken to me whilst her. Why never on earth?"

"Because here magic is used freely. The elves especially live their lives with nature, with me. We are all watching you. But here your mind had changed. You no longer look at the world as you once did. You are who you choose to be, always remember that"

Thalia's eyes clouded and the ice cold core of her body disappear and a wave of white hot pain washed over her. She heard her own voice but couldn't make out what is was. The continual buzzing in her ear was painful and distracting, stopping her from thinking. Somewhere she could her Vana's voice but she could make out the words. It was like being underwater. She could see but she was deaf. Through the haze she saw her world change and peacefulness settle over her. And he shoulder lifted as her burden was released.

The world melted away and the soft white of the above became the light of the day as she opened her eyes. She felt the ache of her now empty stomach and the pain in her breasts but she heard the soft voice of her husband and it made her smile. Her smile widened when the quiet voice of her son and the soft cry of a newborn baby sounded clearly like bells in her ear and she could have cried.

"Mummy!"

"Niall don't jump on your mother"

she laughed and opened her eyes to the sight of her sons bright blue eyes staring at her and she barely had chance to focus before he threw his arms around her neck as best he could, giggling softly against the skin of her neck.

Opening her eyes as she hugged him tightly she watched as her husband made his way over to her, their tiny son held safely on his broad shoulder. Her eyes studied the newest member of their family as if he was a stranger, despite the stirring in her body.

"I think he's hungry mummy"

Thalia turned to look at her son as he lay lazily on the bed next to her, a cheeky grin on his face. Testing her voice she finally worked up the courage to speak.

"I think you're right. Niall, honey, help me sit up"

Sitting up the elfling helped his mother adjust the pillows behind her and held the blankets as she dragged herself up the bed into a comfortable sitting position.

"That better mummy?"

She nodded and kissed him before ruffling his hair and sending him to go and get something to eat

Nervously she looked up at Legolas who still stood watching her; she was amused by the fact that his hand covered the baby's entire back, making him seem smaller still. She took a moment to look at her husband. He had tied his hair back and wore it in a low ponytail. His tunic was crumpled a little where the baby had obviously been sat and his face was tired.

Patting the space beside her nervously she looked away quickly as he sat down, making him chuckle.

She looked down at her hand, playing with her fingers. Covering her hand with one of his he motioned for her to take the baby,

"He is hungry mela"

Looking at the baby who stared at her silently as if in contemplation but she couldn't take it.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry I just can't. We can get a wet nurse or something"

Masking his vague amusement Legolas steeled his expression.

"Take the baby Thalia. Do make this any more difficult than it has to be"

She flushed and looked at him, her eyes searching his desperately; he felt her genuine nervousness let his expression soften.

"Would you like me to help? I know that you do not like it but you will grow used to it once again"

Nodding shyly she let Legolas slide over the bed and shifted so that she was nestled in his embrace. Her heart jumped into her throat as the baby gurgled but she remained where she was and let Legolas settle behind her. Nervous tears came to her eyes and her husband reached in front of her to loosen the sheet that she had wrapped round her body.

"Thalia modesty is no longer necessary between us"

He chided her gently as he felt her heartbeat quicken.

She whimpered softly as he placed the baby into her arm and with his arms around her together they lifted their child and taught him to feed. Thalia squirmed with discomfort as he latched on but soon became used to the feeling and settled into Legolas arms.

"Things are very strange. Have I missed something?"

He only nodded and kissed her. Saving the surprise for a more…appropriate time.


	25. The love of a child

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

NessaThranduiliel- it's good to see you back! No I'm not- he's not gonna die- nobody else is gonna die I promise. Thanks as always Ness hugs

Uh- I'm getting there I'm getting there…honest. Thanks for reviewing as always xx

SofiaB- thanks- I just liked the idea- and I wanted to make Vana seemed a little more approachable as well so I hope that came across. thanks

Petra- well you never know what might happen do you p throttling me?...no don't do that. Thanks that's nice of you to say. Yes you got it! It was supposed to be a muddled up ending- one that doesn't promise answers but you know that that doesn't matter. I make it up…only a little bit. And don't glare at me whines thanks

Woodschyk- thank you I'm very glad you think so. I'm sorry this updates taken me so long.

Please review, you have no idea how much it means to me when an alert pops up on my screen telling me I've got a review alert. So please- even if its just a couple of words xxx

X

Alone in my study I could finally sit and really contemplate the volume of my decision. I do not regret it but I do feel saddened. My mother understands, I suspect she knew before I did. But my father, his is angry. I cannot blame him nor do I resent him for being so. I am their son and I have given up something which before could never have been thought about.

Shaking my head I tired to block out the baby's cry but somewhere in m head it registered that he had been crying for far too long.

Leaving my home was not something that I had ever given much thought to be, but the thought is now bearable.

I couldn't help the sigh as I once again picked up the latest report from the boarders and as I did the cry of a newborn reached my ears and I couldn't help but smile.

But if I am to ensure the safety of my family and their well being I must do this.

I love my wife, she may not be a perfect being but she loves me completely and despite her pain she sees what I do not. Our children are all that matter now and I intend to give them a life of happiness.

X

And so here I lye in my bed, watching my new baby sleep and my eldest play on the red rug before the cradle. The pain in my stomach hurts more than I could have anticipated and for some reason I feel detached. I feed my baby but I don't want to touch it. But Legolas makes me. He sat with me this morning when the baby woke up and he made me nurse. But I don't want to.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at the feeling of a small knife help in the palm of my hand. I've tried to ignore it, really I have. But I can't. My skin is boiling and I feel weak. And I know that one little cut will help with that and make me better.

Raising my eyes to the ceiling above me I listened to the sounds of the baby whimpering and I felt nothing but resentment towards it.

He knew what I was thinking and that was worse. I ignored the cries of my child and the feel of Niall's hands on my arm, shaking me, telling me to get up and see to the baby. But I wasn't going to, I didn't want to.

I felt Niall climb up on the bed and sit on my stomach but even the explosion of pain wasn't enough to make me sit up and take notice.

The screaming was driving me insane and though I knew that if I got up and fed him he'd shut up I didn't. I lay there.

I heard the quick footsteps down the corridor, getting closer and I almost panicked when I realized that it was Legolas. I didn't want him to see this. I couldn't let him see my lying on the bed doing nothing while his baby cried. The door opened and I felt Legolas' anger and panic. My heart stopped. I didn't know what to do.

Against my wishes I watched as he made his way to the baby and picked him up, rubbing his back gently and whispering nonsense to calm him down. But I still didn't feel guilty, although perhaps looking at the red face of the baby I do feel a little guilty.

He looked at me and I was ashamed.

Niall slid off the bed and went to his father, his eyes boring into me with an unknown emotion that I hadn't the heart to distinguish. I listened carefully to the footstep of Niall as he left the room and to Legolas as he placed the now quiet baby back into the cradle. He sighed deeply but didn't move, maybe he did move but I wasn't listening.

I felt the bed bow down to the weight of my husband. My heart finally jumped as I looked at him and I felt tears of sorrow prick my eyes. He looked so tired. His blonde hair had been tied back in a single braid and his usual tunic of silk had been replaced with a comfortable white cotton tunic that he so often wore when we were alone and relaxing. His eyes were dark, he was unhappy. I could tell that much just by looking at him but to feel it through our bond was too much. But I wouldn't cry, no, I wouldn't cry again. He had seen enough of that.

Lying down beside me he wrapped his arms me and shifted my into his arms, his warm lips gently kissing my temple as he whispered in my ear. But I didn't want that. I wanted him to kiss me and never let go. I wanted him to take me away from everything. And I wanted him to hurt me, yell at me or even hit me. Just so that I knew how he felt, just so I knew what was going on inside his head?

I feel sick at my own disgusting thoughts and wanting to get out of my mind I burrowed into his arms.

"This cannot continue. You cannot neglect our child. Look at you, you look like a wraith. You have to stop thinking about things as if they were disastrous. This is a gift. Our family can now heal. We can build a life together but you must open yourself to me. You are not alone, as much as you like to think it.

My words caught in my throat, he'd hit the nail right on the head. I wanted to be alone but I couldn't. And I didn't understand why I wanted to be alone. Raising my eyes to him I met his eyes. The spark of hope that I had once seen glimmering in his eyes was back with a vengeance and he wasn't going to drop this one.

I shoved the covers off of my body and sat up, just managing to hide a wince at the pain. In my head was a mantra that was literally shouting at me to get up. The pain was fierce but I had to prove something to him, to myself. I could do this/ I wasn't the pathetic little princess that everybody thought I was. I was fully capable of fending for myself and my children. I picked up my baby, his small body settling in the crook of my arm. His nose was scrunched up and his lips open around a tiny thumb. His eyes, I don't know what colour his eyes are. I haven't looked at him properly.

"Grey, his eyes are grey"

I turned to see him, lounging on the bed a smile on his face and I couldn't help but return it. Feeling the room spin slightly I made my way to the bed and sat myself in front of Legolas.

"What is it?"

I knew something wasn't quite right. I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach, you know that feeling when you're waiting for something to happen but you don't know what. He cocked his head and rubbed his temples.

Not a good sign.

There was an almighty crash from the other room and I jumped before the reassuring shout of Niall came through the wall,

"I'm ok daddy"

"You must improve your speech when talking with our son"

"What's wrong with saying ok, everybody used to say it. Besides I can't help it"

Placing the baby down on a couple of arranged pillows I busied myself with smoothing out his little suit as I tired not to laugh. I sat back and sighed, happy for now. I could hear the hustle and bustle of everyday life below us and I felt like I actually lived in a place with people and not…bloody perfection and I suddenly remember Adar.

"Where is everybody, Adar and 'Ro and 'Dan? And where's Haldir?"

Legolas shook his head. Unfortunately 'Ro and 'Dan have had to return to Imladris but Glorfindel and Elrond still remain here. 'Lia there is something we must speak about"

Oh dear, if this was East Enders the credits would have just rolled!

But I steeled myself. I wouldn't give into…whatever it was that he was going to tell me. I waited with baited breath as he sat up, a stoic expression on his face. He reached out to take my hand and reluctantly I let him.

"We are leaving. We cannot stay here any longer. We need a respite. Therefore I have taken measures to ensure that we can live safely in Imladris"

X

Her face fell and tears gathered. But she was happy. The hand that lay in mine gripped my fingers tightly and before I knew hat was happing she threw herself into my arms, whispering her thanks.

I was merely relived to hold her once more and hear her laugh as I placed her down on the bed beside the baby who still lay asleep.

She wriggled beneath me as I griped her hands, determined that she would not evade my question.

"Do you wish to stay?"

She lay still and looked at me. Her brow furrowed and her teeth biting the soft skin of her bottom lip.

"I don't know. Our daughter's buried here. But I want to go home. It feels like home. Adar's there and everybody else…"

She sighed and looked at the baby, her finger strokinghis cheek lightly, her expression tender.

"But there are other things we have to take into consideration. We have a life here and you have a duty. You are the heir to the throne and you cannot ignore that. And I have a job, I want to go back to work, I want to do something. I've caused so much grief and upset and I'm sure that your father will be able to simply let me go after all that.

Getting up of the bed I stood and made my way over to the door that separated us form Niall. Once called our son raced into the room, a smile on his face his clothes rumpled and his hair messy. His eyes looked at me in question but he didn't want to be here, he wanted to go and play.

"Stop fidgeting, practice patience"

He rolled his eyes at me and looked over at his mother who lay on the bed, cradling the baby carefully. Dismissing Niall's confused expression I lifted him up and quickly deposited him on the bed beside his mother.

"Niall, honey. We have some exciting news. No sweetie stop eating your sleeve it's not good for you. We're moving house"

She raised his head to look at his mother and I could see the suspicion show clearly. Seeing this Thalia raised her head and looked at me pleadingly, though I knew this only by instinct as her face was masked. A trick she had quickly learned when the twins had started growing.

"We're going to stay in Imladris for a little while"

Niall stood up on the bed, his anger obvious.

"We have to move because mum can't do anything anymore except cry. She can't even feed her own baby. In the end she'll kill him just like she did 'Leni"

I had not been prepared for this and I didn't know what to say. My instinct was to take a belt to his backside but this a problem that would not be solves by a simple thrashing. He threw one last look at his mother and then stormed out the room, slamming the heavy door behind him as best he could.

Turning to Thalia I saw a dejected but undefeated look. She sighed and lay back against the pillows.

"I should have expected that. But it hurts just the same"

Her eyes watered but she was distracted as the baby woke and began fussing for his feed. And I admit it was a shock to see her simply react to him. With well practiced fingers she undid her nightgown and nursed him, it was the first time that I had seen her do so. All the while rocking him back and forth.

"What have I let my children become. What will this one become? Will he hate me too?"

Sitting beside her I stroked her cheek.

"Niall does not hate you. He is angry and his words are not ones of thought. He is hurting just as we are and I have no doubt that he will dislike this and will dislike us for making him move. But we are the parents and he is the child and like it or not he will do and he is told"

She looked up at me, a playful smile on her face.

"Legolas Greenleaf, didn't know you had it in you"

I laughed but was caught off guard when she grabbed my collar and kissed me. Pulling back she grinned at me, she was becoming fond of doing that.

"Gottcha"

I laughed with her and let her settle into my arms. I had work to be done but I could wait. When she was asleep it would be easy to slip away.

X

As it happened the couple talked through the afternoon, finalizing and trying to arrange the move and in the end they had nearly finished. But the dusk invaded the room and streaks of pink and gold flooded their room.

Thalia jumped as a loud knock on the door interrupted the peaceful silence of the room and Thranduil entered. Thranduil smiled at the scene and sat in a chair beside the bed.

"The naming ceremony will be held tonight. Niall and Eleni may not have been named in the way of royalty but this little one most certainly will"

Legolas nodded before standing up and lifting the baby into his arms. Leaning down he told Thalia he'd be back. His father obviously wished to speak with him.

Father and son slowly walked through the almost empty halls, each gathering his own thoughts.

"I have spoken to Niall. He is unimpressed and angry"

"Aye, he made that clear enough. He was lucky that I did not tan his backside Adar"

Thranduil shook his head, remembering the arguments that the two of them had shared over the years.

"Leave him here Legolas"

Legolas stopped in his track, his gaze flying to the baby he held in his arms.

"You cannot be serious so I will ignore that"

Thranduil placed a hand on his son arm as he turned to walk away from him,

"I am deadly serious Legolas. Leave Niall here. He will grow to be a fine elf. Yu will not be away for long therefore there is no problem. Aside from that he is your heir. If he stays he can be taught in the proper way of behaviour and protocol just as you were."

Knowing that his father was correct in some ways he relented and nodded his head.

"I will consider it and speak with Thalia. But this will not be an easy consideration"


	26. Battle of wills

Disclaimer- I own nothing! At all!

SofiaB- it's a good take on it- I think so too. Thanks as always

Beechiki- I know- me too ina way. But here had to be an obvious build up to this chapter. Thanks.

Uh- hey you!- lol thanks. Well that the thing- you don't know and neither do they- so you gotta take a chance and see what happens. Let me know what ya think of this! x

Laurenke1- hiya Lauren, you're welcome I'm absolutely loving it at the minute so keep it up! If you have any questions about it just go ahead and ask.

Kelsey Joan- I'm sooo jealous! Life does that sometimes doesn't it- highly inconvenient. You're commin to England! You'll love it here…its very…British lol. thank you foe saying so- Eleni's funeral took me so many re-writes so I'm really glad you liked it. Thanks

NessaThranduiliel- Ness, I promised nothing p. I've noticed, well here you g- let me kow what you think. Hugs

Petra- how many names do you go by! that's because it is! And maybe it has, I'm not sure yet. No no he won't turn eveil- I just couldn't do that.

Mortal Evenstar- Hiya maeg. I knw- but it had to be done. No it isn't is it- but he's trying bless him. Will do! Sees ya later x

* * *

Thalia and Legolas stood before the great gathering of elves. The halls glittered in green and gold with banners of the King and battles of ages. Long tables stood laden with food and drink and the musicians stood playing a soft tune that carried through the air almost undetectable but firmly hanging there. Lords and Ladies stood dressed in finery of greens, blues, whites, and gold's. Many golden haired elves stood along with few brunettes anda few of the colour of leaves in autumn.

Lord Elrond stood beside Lord Glorfindel who stood opposite King Thranduil and his Queen. But opting to stay with his grandparent a sulky Niall stood holding the hand of his grandmother.

Thalia and Legolas stood at the forefront of the crowd, Legolas stood wearing a long robe of deep green and Thalia stood in a long gown of the same colour, circlets of their status on the foreheads. Holding the newest royal in his arms Legolas stepped forward.

"My friends, we have been through much and we have defeated many. Together we can continue to build and learn but we can only do this through patience and understanding. I wish to thank you all for everything that you have done. You have supported and held my family when we were suffering and you deserve our faith. I realize that nothing that I can say will bring back those who havepassed but I sincerely hope that you know of our gratitude"

smiles graced the faces of the gathering as their solemn prince held out his youngest child.

"This is the newest arrival to the forest of Greenleaves and we ask that you embrace him so that he too can grow and learn as all our children do. We give him to you as a prince and a future. And for that we name him Lynden"

applause rang throughout the room and the musicians struck up a quiet but merry tune behind the King and Queen.

Stepping forward Thalia brushed her husbands arm as she made her way down the small steps and towards her son. He looked at her approaching figure with a look of distaste but she ignored it and continued on her path as the gathering dispersed to take their seats.

Eloria looked at her granddaughter with an expression of sadness. She herself had known the feelings of depression after having Legolas, it had been she who had reassured her son that what Thalia was going through was natural and with a little support she would come through it, after all she had been through much more and was still alive. But the queen worried for her relationship with her son. Niall was only small and although he was an intelligent child he did not understand what was going on, this mixed with Thalia's unknowing detachment had injured him into anger and bitterness.

Kneeling before him on the polished stone floor Thalia looked at him.

"You look very nice honey"

he looked at her, wearing his favourite blue velvet tunic and grey breeches and knee high boots that marched his fathers he did indeed look like the prince he was. But he didn't want his mother to say so. It was not her place anymore. It was his grandmothers. The night before as he had lain in bed he had whispered to his stuffed wolf his plans to get away from his mother. He was sad about his adar. He loved his adar very much and he would miss him.

taking Niall's dismissal in step Thalia tried once again.

"Niall I am so sorry my prince. I know that I haven't been a good mummy but I'll try harder I promise. I love you so much"

Niall's eyes watered at the sudden memory of his mother reading to him at night and baking cakes with him and Eleni. He would never forgive her for taking Eleni away and never bringing her back.

Sighing and wiping his nose with the back of his hand he looked at his mother and he asked her the question that he had been wanting to ask her ever since she had come back.

"Why did you leave and not bring her back? Why did she die but not you?"

Thalia sat back on her knees she had expected him to ask her this, but how did she answer the question of such a young elfling, and her son nonetheless. Holding out her hand she silently asked him to go with her. hesitating slightly Niall looked at his grandmother who nodded at him.

Ignoring her hand he walked by her and into the room that stood behind a large banner that normally was used for private delegation or for playing hide and seek.

Legolas watched from his place with Glorfindel as his wife cast one last look at him before disappearing behind a curtain of golden fabric. The noise of the room was tolerable but still he wished that he was alone.Buthe knew that this was the last time for years to come that he would be in the company of his father and his people. Looking around he felt sorrowful at their imminent departure and it was made worse as many elves approached him to see Lynden. They gave their congratulations and their best wishes, and their disappointment at their leaving.

On the other side of the banner Thalia and Niall sat in silence, both weighing each other up.

"I planned nothing Niall. I tried to look after her, really I did and I know that that you think I sat back and watched I didn't"

He looked at her with and naked expression of hurt. Her answer was not what he wished to hear.

"Tell me what happened mummy"

her heart leapt into her throat and for a moment she cast her eyes onto the grey wall opposite, absorbing the stone and letting the cool air around her sink into her senses.

"We were separated. Do you remember, you were both with your nanny and I was working. I heard the fighting in the grounds and I panicked. I knew I had to find you both. So I ran down to the caves where I knew you would both be. But on the way down I ran into her, she told me you'd been separated. It wasn't anybody's fault"

Niall turned his head and laid back against the chair that stood behind him, drawing his legs up to his chest.

"Its all my fault. I let her go"

Thalia shook her head,

"No it isn't"

he looked at her,

"You don't know that. I let her go, she knew that you'd come after us and I let her go. She whispered something to me but I don't remember what she said and then she crawled under everybody and got out"

"Niall…it was not your fault"

he stood up, rage and shame burning in his eyes.

"Don't you see you stupid woman, if it wasn't for me they would have just taken you and killed you. but instead they took her too and they killed her. It should have just been you!"

he whispered, his voice dripping with venom, but one small detail remained to be spoken about.

"Do you remember the scar, the mark?"

Niall started, not sure what to say. He sat back down and gazed at his mother, wary of any trucks. But Thalia held herself together and kept her emotions in check using the techniques that Celebrian had once painstakingly taught her.

"The mark was a spider bite, I didn't understand, I still don't but when they took me and 'Leni her scar was like a magical beacon. I'm not sure how or why but it lured them to us, making sure that we couldn't escape. They would have gotten her anyway. I don't know why they wanted her, maybe it was just a coincidence. Its all so confusing. I never got chance to ask why"

"Why did you say that if you don't know what it was?"

she shruggedher shoulders

"I don't know"

Niall snorted and shook his head as he gazed down at his small hands

"Daddy is sad because you cut yourself, you did didn't you. You always do it. I know mummy"

She ducked her head in embarrassment but nodded. Her son, her 120 year son knew things that he shouldn't. He had had to deal with this all by himself, due to her neglect.

"I didn't mean to leave you Niall"

"You said that. But I don't think I believe you mummy. Daddy never left me. He said you wereill and didn't know what you were doing"

She nodded, the movement almost imperceptible. Not knowing what to say Thalia let the silence in the air shroud them.

"I remember the day that I found out I was pregnant with you. I'd had no idea it was you adar that told me. I was so excited and I couldn't wait to hold you in my arms, both of you. But most of all I was so scared that I'd make a mess of everything. And this is my payback hmm"

sitting back against the wall she ignored the feel of a misplaced stone that dug into her back and focused on the chairs that sat arranged in a neat circle. The mahogany coloured wood shining clearly and the painted decorations on the backs making a subtle impression. The emblem of the king on the wall behind Thranduil's chair struck her ion the face and for a second she regret everything she had ever done. If only she had know then what she knew now.

"Please come with us"

She whispered, looking back she could never believe that she was having that conversation with her child, her 120 year old child who had a curfew and slept with a stuffed wolf. But he understood what she talking about. Already his IQ had reached that of a thirteen year old, a disturbing aspect of elvish children or so Thalia thought. Niall cocked his head as if considering his words and as he looked at his mother he saw the lady she had been before.

He bit hip lip and shook his head,

"Staying here. But I'll come visit I promise"

Withholding her tears she smiled at him and held out her arms,

"Can I at least have a hug?"

Nodding he stood from his place and knelt before her. his blue eyes locked on hers and leaning forward he hugged her tightly.

"I don't like you mummy, but I still love you"

Kissing his cheek she held him tight to his chest, letting the world around her melt into nothingness and the sounds of the celebrations disappear.

Little did they know that that was the last conversation that they would hold for over an age.


	27. Lessons

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

SofiaB- Thanks- I needed something that would sound real, not just made up to fit in with elvish culture if you know what i mean. Ahh...you'll find out.xx

Laurenke1- thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much xx

Petra- I love your replies lol! But thanks for that- now i know- it makes sense. Reminding you of german...I hope thats a good thing. Ahh, he might...but he might not, hes a kid whos not sure what's going with life- hes confused bless him. Oh and thanks for the Tolkien Fact! No I'm not ending it there- But I am setting up the ending from here. Please review and let me know what you think! Thalia's cutting stems from my own problems, as you might be able to tell, theres less of it in this fic than the previous two because I've stopped doing it, therefore I can't identify with that part of cutting any more. Thalia's cutting in this fic represents her healing, it isn't obvious but its there. The choice of making her a cutter, as I stated came form my personal life and it helped me to get through it- it wasn't necessarily a plot device-I needed an outlet and it came in the form of 'Salvation'. And don't worry, I didn't take it personally, I just thought I'd give you my view. Its interesting to hear other people opinions. Thanks xx

Mortal Evenstar- aww hunni don't cry! It was...well i'm glad you liked it! Review and let me know what you thought! xx

And a HUGE thanks to EldarExilePrincess for once again helping me perfect this! Thank you- you're such a great help! xxx

* * *

"Do you think we can do this?"

Tearing his eyes away from the wooden door that his son had slammed behind him, Legolas turned to his wife.

"I do not wish to go over this again, Thalia."

She blushed and looked down at her entwined hands as she whispered an apology. Feeling frustrated, the prince sighed and sat down on the bed beside his wife. He placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to pull her down onto the bed, but stubbornly she resisted.

"You cannot be angry with me."

Her head snapped up and she jumped up from her seat.

"And why not? Do you honestly believe that I am going to sit here and simply take whatever it is you're going to dole out. He doesn't want to come with us and I won't force him."

Legolas' blue eyes hardened and his lips thinned.

"Thalia he is our son, and despite your wish to pacify him, he will do as we say."

"You mean what you say."

"Yes, if that is what it must come down to. I am his father and I will be damned if I am to leave him behind. I have already lost my daughter, I will not lose my son!"

She stepped back, feeling his words slap her in the face. Her eyes widened as she watched him stand from the bed and a shiver ran up her spine as he looked at her. His eyes were dark and stormy and his shoulders tense. But the power in him frightened her and she couldn't help her body's natural reaction as he neared her.

"You don't even realize what you're doing, do you?"

He watched as his wife wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, a sloppy action it was, but all the same, it was one of fear. She was frightened of him, frightened of being backed into a corner. She blinked, a loose eyelash falling onto her flushed cheek.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Her voice was cold, but the quiver in her voice betrayed her once again. Legolas' eyes narrowed and his eyes darkened.

"You forget yourself. I feel everything. I know what it is you are trying to hide. I hear your thoughts princess, and you would do well to remember that."

Her eyes flashed and her mouth twisted into a sneer. She was met by somebody whom she had only seen upon the battlefield, but never had that person entered her private life.

"Don't you think for one minute, Legolas Greenleaf, that I'm going to let you walk all over me."

"You forget your place. I will do what needs to be done and at this moment I am telling you that you will finish what needs to be finished and then you will dress for dinner."

His eyes softened a little and his posture relaxed.

"I am having enough doubts of my own, Thalia, and I do not know what to make of them. Please do not do anything foolish. This has been planned and tomorrow at dawn we leave for Imladris."

Her eyes left his face as she sat down heavily on the bed.

"I just don't want to leave him. since…we…she…"

She shook her head in frustration as she struggled to say the words, eventually abandoning them for a growl and a glare of contempt aimed at her husband

He took a step closer to her and lifted his hand, but as he did so, she yelped and immediately stepped back against the wall in an effort to avoid the blow her body was ready for.

Legolas recoiled in horror at their exchange. Reigning in his feelings he moved away and held out his hand to her in the hope that she would take it. Her body relaxed and her chest heaved with an obvious feeling of relief.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Her whisper penetrated his heart like the sharp point of a blade and yet the warmth he felt when her hand clasped his pained him far more. She smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around him in an effort to bring them both back.

----

The sun set upon a scene freshly painted by the delicate hand of an artist.

The light bathed them in a golden glow as the last of the pink streaks lined the skies streamed though the window. The soft light glittered on the silk of Thalia's long silk dress, outlining the soft curve of her face as she turned to look at the child who lay sleepily on her chest, holding the long strands of her silver hair. Legolas looked at his wife as he ran his slender fingers through her hair, watching with a tender smile as his wife smiled back at him from beneath closed lashes.

Thalia stretched as best she could without dislodging her son or disrupting her husband from his reverie.

"You slept."

She started, her eyes opening and a grin forming on her face.

"But not for long…the sun has not yet set"

Legolas shook his head as he lifted his son into his arms.

"Nay, not for long, it was but a few moments."

She giggled before sighing contentedly and comfortably settling her head back into his lap.

"I'm so tired. I can't believe I fell asleep…even if it was only for a couple of minutes."

"Well it matters not. Dinner is not till late and I have no wish to travel with a grouchy wife.

Therefore, you shall sleep for however long you wish."

She shook her head indignantly.

"Legolas Greenleaf, I am never grouchy!"

She started as the heavy wooden door to their bedroom slowly swung open with a creak, but not wishing to move from her comfortable position, she stayed where she was. Her hand stroked Lynden's small toes, making the baby sigh sleepily.

"My angel."

She whispered, though it was loud enough for the new occupant of the room to hear.

Legolas sat, his son had come to them willingly for the first time in what seemed like eternity. Sensing Niall's wish to speak candidly to them Legolas remained silently, waiting for him to alert his mother to his presence and in a way giving him an option. If he wished he could easily leave the room without his mother knowing that he had ever been there.

"You used to call me that."

Legolas felt his wife's body stiffen as she turned her head to look at her eldest.

"Niall!"

Her voice croaked as she gazed at him in disbelief. The child remained where he stood, dressed in a matching outfit of charcoal grey, his eyes narrowed and his lips tight as if he did not wish to let the words that he had carefully prepared with his grandfather come forth.

The air stood stagnant, waiting for something to tip it one way or the other. Did it make a difference that he stood before her, was he here to say goodbye? Or to say that he was sorry?

Seeing the difficulty that his wife was having in trying to form the words she so wished to speak, Legolas stepped in, placing the baby on the bed he rose from his comfortable place on the bed and stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"What is it you wish to say to us?"

Legolas' voice was soft as he spoke and luckily it did not betray his feelings of sorrow and guilt.

The elfling before him shifted his feet, his eyes cast on the ground.

"Grandfather says that I have been…in…in…insinsidat"

Legolas found it hard not to smile at his son's mispronunciation.

"Inconsiderate?"

Niall nodded, he may not have been able to say the word but he knew full well the meaning and he was ashamed of himself.

"Why you going 'way?"

His voice was so small and quiet, but Thalia felt it rip through her chest and pierce her heart. She slid off the bed and knelt on the floor so that it seemed that she was smaller than Niall,

"Niall, my son, my little one. We are not leaving you. We must go because…for now it is too painful to remain. You little brother needs somewhere peaceful to grow up."

His face fell and Thalia immediately regretted her words.

"Niall, we are not leaving you, come with us, please I beg of you come with us."

Undone with his wife reduced to begging to their son, Legolas let his anger seep out into the room and his presence became commanding. But before he could do or say anything, Niall turned to his mother, a look of contempt on his face.

"I am not going anywhere with you mummy, you'll kill me and then you'll kill Lynden! That is if you can stop crying long enough!"

Thalia looked crestfallen, her body slumping as her head turned to look at her baby on the bed who has started crying at the sound of Niall's shouting.

Legolas approached his son, his anger now fully apparent, and he could see the look of fear in his son's eyes.

"Niall Greenleaf. You will go to your chambers. You will retrieve a trunk from under you bed and you will fill it with whatever belongings you wish to take with you. You are coming to Imladris."

Niall's eyes narrowed and his hands shook.

"Adar! That is not fair!"

"This is not up for discussion. I have not taught you to be disrespectful, and it will not be tolerated! Do you understand?"

Legolas' voice was perfectly level as he locked his gaze with his son, waiting for a reply.

"I understand."

"You are dismissed."

The prince sat down on the edge of the bed beside his wife, who now held their youngest son in her arms.

"Why? Why did you do that? We shouldn't force him."

Legolas sighed and shook his head.

"Thalia, we are the parents and he the child. It is time that he learns to accept that he cannot always get what he wants. He will come to Imladris if I have to tie him to a horse and there will be serous repercussions for any disobedience."

"But I can't see why…never mind. This is going to be strange. I suppose I am nervous."

She turned to him, a huge grin on her face.

"But then again I'm excited. Silly really, I suppose."

She laughed and allowed herself to fall backwards on the bed as Legolas stood up.

"Thalia, come."

He pulled her up all the while being careful of his son whom Thalia held securely to her chest. Tenderly he took her into his arms, feeling her soft skin against his as he rubbed his nose against her cheek.

"I love you."

They both uttered their words at the same moment, and together they felt their hearts beat as one.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"We must dress."

"Hmmm…we really should?"

"No, wait, we really should. We can't be late for our own leaving feast."

Legolas laughed at the look of horror on her face as she placedLynden down in his cradle and dashed to the tall wardrobe that luckily still held three gowns and three of his dress robes.

He was content as he watched her flit across their chambers, putting on her dress, brushing her hair. And he realized then with a sickening feeling that he was leaving a piece of him behind, and although he knew that he would return, he could have wept at the grief.


	28. Final Return

Disclaimer- I yet again say loud and clear that I do not own anything

SofiaB- that was inspired by an almighty argument that I'd had with my mum, you know the ones where you get so angry that you throw absolutely anything at each other no matter how hurtful they are. I just felt that Niall too needed some kind of outlet, after all he's just lost a twin and that can't be easy no matter how old he is. Thank you as ever for reviewing

Laurenke1- thank you as always. I just thought that Legolas needed to show his parental feeling a bit more, even if they're not the usual cuddly feelings lol.

WillyWonkaIsMySweetCandyMan- hunni, lay of the sugar a bit p I know its so sad, but then again its fun to play around with characters. I'm sorry I haven't reviewed your fic yet, I promise I will, I'm just trying to put off reading any Willy Wonka fiction till I've seen the film. I've think I've only seen the original once or twice so I don't remember anything about it. But when I see it, yours will be the first I look at I promise!

And last but never least

Uh- hey sweetie how are ya? You'll get your puppy in the next chapter, so long as you review lol p I just need a name for it. And hey you, I left a review for lost soul and never got reply, just tell me please…are you gonna give up with Lost Soul? Please don't, I love that fic, its my inspiration for Into the Fire so you can't not write more lol

Note: As some of you know I'm currently writing a fic by the name of Into the Fire. However as much as I love this fic I'm struggling with writing it. Is there anybody out there that would like to have a go at co-authoring something? Suggestions are also welcome of course. I'm willing to take it down and completely re do it…as much as that may pain me lol. Please let me know. My e-mail address can be seen in my bio feel free to mail me

I also have to say that I'm very disheartened by the lack of reviews I've been getting. I'll continue to write of course by still, I felt that it was a valid point. please, if you can leave a review behind.

And as always a massive thanks to my betaEldarExilePrincess for clearing a moment in her busy shcedule to cast her eyes over this. It really is very much appreciated!Thank you xxx

* * *

And so the morning dawned with an air of sadness. The dew upon the leaves and slight chill in the air all spoke of an ending. But every ending had a beginning, and as she lifted the heavy, warm, covers and slid her feet to the cool rug on the floor, she could feel the change in the air. It made her heart pound and her eyes water. She was nervous, but she did not have time to dwell upon her feelings. She had children to take care of. The smile on her face as she turned to look at her sleeping husband was filled with excitement and promise.

Waking at the feel of his wife's gaze upon him, he opened his eyes, his arm reaching for her and pulling her back down beside him and she laughed as she fell onto his chest in a clumsy action. Not wanting to get up, Legolas wrapped his arms her and closed his eyes again, smiling when she tried to climb out his embrace. After a few minutes of futile wriggling she gave up and settled on his chest, closing her eyes and giving into the lulling heartbeat as he rocked her into a half slumber.

"We need not rise yet. Sleep, for a little while longer."

She nodded sleepily and cuddled into his side as she slid off his chest.

A heavy silence covered them as they lay there, neither of them wishing to let go of each other and face what was inevitable.

A loud crash and a yell came from Niall's room and with but a second Thalia had shot out of Legolas' arms and bolted across the room. She stood there, her palms against the door, trying to open the door, but it would not move.

"Legolas, open this for me."

The prince rose from the comfortable mattress and she could not help but smile at the sight of him. His pale blue silk sleeping pants were creased and his hair was free to cascade over his broad shoulders. Noticing the grin on his face she coughed and pointed to the door.

"Its stuck. I can't erm…open it."

He laughed, a light baritone that sent shivers down her spine.

"This is ridiculous."

Behind the heavy door that separated them, Niall sat upon his bed, clothes in piles, games and toys tossed over every surface. There was nothing left hanging in his wardrobe or his drawers and as he sat amongst the mess he felt satisfied. His parents couldn't make him go now, there was no way that his nana could find what he needed to take now. His eyes glinted as he eyed the blanket that hung down over the wardrobe, a basket of toy soldiers and an array of stuffed toys balancing threateningly on top of the material.

With a less than innocent giggle the little boy stood from the bed and reached for the corner of the blanket closest to him, but no matter how tall he tried to make himself, he could not reach the blanket. Glancing round he quickly spotted a chair buried underneath piles of tunic that were soon shoved onto the floor. Despite the chair being taller then him, he managed to drag the chair over the battle-laden field of clothes and toys, and with a knowing grin, he climbed onto the seat. He knew what he was doing. He knew that at the first sound of the almighty crash that was about to happen, his parent would come running through the door to see if he was alright. He also knew that his nana would panic and feel guilty, and if he could make her feel a little guiltier he knew that he could make her let him stay behind. But his adar, he was not sure about his adar. Would he let him stay? Would he feel guilty? Would he be angry?

But then again, he did not mind if his adar came in, he would not do anything to him. He would say that he was naughty and he should not do it again, and he might have said that he was not allowed to play with his toys for the day, but he would not do anything.

The door burst open and immediately the air turned icy, his adar looked at him with a terrifying anger that threatened to chill the small elf's bones and the regret seeped from his heart.

His thoughts turned when he saw the reaction of his mother. She was pale and instead of anger her eyes reflected panic and relief, but in a moment he watched her expression change and a thunderous cloud fell over her face.

"Finish your packing and stay here until one of us comes to get you. Your behaviour is completely unacceptable and you will learn that you as your parents we control your actions. Do you understand?"

With that she turned on her heel and marched into her room leaving her husband and son alone.

Placing his hand on the solid door, Legolas took an unconsciously aggressive stance.

"Do as you have been instructed. Breakfast will be attended by all; we will escort you. Until then, you shall remain here."

---

Breakfast was an almost silent event. Nobody wished to disturb the pretence of a happy family sitting down to a meal together. In truth, a rift had appeared. Thranduil understood very well the actions his son had taken, but Eloria did not. Niall needed stability, and taking him to Imladris was not going to give him what he needed. The elfling was unsettled, but she had seen for herself that when he played with his friends and took part in his lessons he was content.

But perhaps her feeling towards Niall were clouded by her sadness at seeing her son once again leave Mirkwood. But it was of no consequence. A hundred years was not long to wait and he would once again return to his homeland. But Thalia… Eloria was uncertain about her beloved daughter and a part of her doubted that she would see her again upon these shores.

She was taken aback when her husband placed the glass that he had been drinking from down on the table harshly. His blue eyes blazed with intensity and his fingers held the glass in hand tightly,

"Is this what we have come to? A family who cannot speak the truth even when it lies obscenely in their path?"

Thalia and Legolas shared a guilty glance and placed their forks down, each with a sullen expression. Eloria and Niall ignored the three and continued eating.

"What is it you wish to address, father?"

Thalia almost winced at the tone of Legolas voice. His impatience and anger simmered beneath his skin, threatening to erupt. He and Thalia had discussed the future and together they had found a path that would protect them and keep them safe until the end of time.

Thranduil sat forward so that his elbows were resting on the table, his hand folded beneath his chin as he began with the words that none of them had had the courage to speak.

---

Thalia laughed as the bundle in her arms waved his arms and giggled. She held Lynden close to her chest and turned to look at Legolas, her bright eyes boring into his and the fire within her veins igniting a passion that he had squashed down. He shook his head with a grin and reached for her hand, which she took without hesitation, her fingers instantly wrapping around his and squeezing in an attempt to calm herself down. She turned to the brooding boy, who sat upon his own pony.

"See Niall, we are here, we are home."

The boy looked at her, his eyes cold and his lips twisted into a sneer, but his mother had grown used to his icy demeanour and now simply shrugged it off. As they came closer still she became restless and the fire within began to burn her very skin.

"Legolas, we're home."

The prince nodded and kissed his wife's hand.

"Yes my love, we are home."

And so they were. Legolas knew that while Mirkwood was the wood in which she lived, Thalia's heart belonged to the lands of Elrond. And he did not begrudge her this, for her he had her heart.

"My Lord, I will ride ahead and alert the guards to our presence."

Thalia lifted her head, her soft curls bouncing against her face as she shook her head with a grin.

"There's no need; they already know we're here. In fact, I'll wager that there is somebody who has already informed Elrond and adar. We will be met, do not worry."

Legolas could not help but laugh at the look on his guards' faces, it was one of both skepticism and amusement but he did not question his princess.

The sound of the waterfalls got louder as they came closer to their destination, and without a thought he looked at his wife with eyes that sparkled and smiled in content. It was as if a weight had been lifted and he was young again, he could almost forget everything. Gripping the soft mane of his horse, he slowed down until he was side by side with his son. Looking down at the younger version of himself, he felt a sadness that he had not given his son what he had promised him upon his birth; a happy and safe life. And yet he knew that the elfling was now only brooding out of habit, he could feel the curiosity emanating from the smaller elf. Niall looked at his father with insolence, refusing to give into the happiness he felt within his heart but when he caught an almost silent sigh from his adar he felt his walls slip.

"You will be happy here Niall. Try to forgive and forget, ion nín, for there can be no resolution in resentment."

Feeling the wind behind him, Legolas leapt from his horse gracefully, his eyes sweeping quickly over his family and then over the elves that had gathered to see the joyous reunion.

The smiles on their faces warmed his heart, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a smile spread over the face of his son at the sight of Elladan and Elrohir standing tall, dressed immaculately in tunics of red, quivers of strong and prepared arrows strapped to their backs and grey eyes twinkling with happiness. It was obvious that the pair were ready for a day among the dense forest.

Glorfindel lifted his newest grandchild into his arms with a smile and kissed his daughter on the cheek quickly before she was caught up with those who wanted to give her their best wishes.

"You have my admiration, I had thought that Niall would have wished to remain with his grandparents. How did you pursue him to join you?"

A fleeting, bitter smile crossed Legolas' lips, and he shook his head and his eyes traveled to Niall who for now stood with the twins. His eyes were focused on the sword that Elladan was showing him and to everybody it seemed that Niall had found a healer in his mother's brother.

"In all truth my Lord, it was not done by persuasion. I forced him to come. And here he will remain until I say that he may venture elsewhere."

Legolas' heart jumped when he saw Niall's hand venture towards the sharp blade of the sword but quickly Elladan had grasped Niall's hand and instead allowed him to run his fingers down the broad side of the weapon.

Seeing Legolas' obvious discomfort, Glorfindel chuckled and quickly reassured him.

"Perhaps your son will find solace in the spirits of the twins. He had always attracted the heart of Elladan and I have trust in that he will do everything he can to aid in your son's learning. Do not worry, for worrying will solve nothing. Allow this to happen Legolas, and you will see your son as a new elfling, of that I can assure you."

The prince nodded, indeed feeling reassured by the wisdom of an elf ages older than himself and much relieved of the burden that he had been carrying.

Across the yard Thalia stood with Lord Elrond.

"I know why it is that you have come."

She smiled softly, her eyes betraying the small amount of guilt that was hiding within her heart.

"I hope that you are not displeased with me my lord, and I hold a hope that you will give me your blessing…and watch over my husband. You have allowed your wife to sail and I am sure that you felt pain at your separation. While I know that Legolas will live on and join me when the call of the sea reaches his heart, it is still a worry."

Tears pricked at her eyes but she did not let them fall, for the understanding in Elrond's eyes was enough to strengthen her decision. The elven Lord reached for her hand and took it within his own.

"You are a princess, have you considered the effects that this will have upon your people? And what of your children?"

She covered his hand with her free hand and squeezed, her express one of freedom and joy.

"Myself and Legolas have laboured about this for so many hours. Sometimes it was almost too much to think about. I will miss Mirkwood, truly I will. I am sad to know that I have seen it for the last time. And now I stand here, in the lands that nurtured me when I needed a helping hand. But my heart is no longer here, Elrond. I will sail, but it will be with a song in my heart and a smile on my face. I will see you all again. I cannot deny that I will miss you, and my heart aches at the thought of leaving you all behind, but I know that we will meet again, and it will be a joyous occasion."

Elrond nodded his head, a bittersweet smile sliding across his lips.

"And the blessings of the elves will go with you"


	29. Forever is a long time

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing.

Ok, I'm not sure whether or not we're allowed to post review responses. So here what I'll do, when you review I'll send you a response through e-mail...is that a fair thing?

A big thank to all of you who are still reading and reviewing! And I know I keep saying 'this is the last chapter' but this really is. Tho of course an epilogue will follow.

And a Huge thanks to EldarExilePrincess for editing this for me, as usual she's done a fab job!

* * *

The dew on the grass wet her feet as slowly she glided over the green carpet. The creature in her arms shifted and snuggled into her warmth, making her smile in the hopes that it would warm Niall's heart as much as it warmed hers. 

Niall looked up from his game on the ground to see his mother striding towards him. She was dressed in a gown of silver and blue, her hair tied back loosely so that some still spilled onto her shoulders. When his eyes fell upon the surprise in her arms, he felt his heart race and a smile fight to cross the scowl that he had so stubbornly held on to for the long months that they had stayed in Imladris.

Wiping his hands on his clean grey tunic Niall stopped what he was doing.

"What do you want, nana?"

Thalia smiled at him, her eyes lighting up and her smile widening as she sat down with him. Her hand fiddled with the hem of her dress as she kicked off her shoes and placed the carefully covered bundle in her lap.

"I've, found you a gift Niall. Do you want to see what it is?"

The little elfling turned his head to see his uncle Elladan make his way slowly down the path that would eventually lead him to join the two of them. Elladan caught his eye and nodded his encouragement.

Through the weeks that he had been in Imladris, it had been noted that Elladan had spent as much time as he could with the elfling: showing him how he could improve his archery, taking him exploring, and talking about his feelings. Elladan had seen an upset in Niall's heart, and it reminded him sharply of his own discontent during his younger years, and so he sought to aid the elfling in solving the problem and working through his blunt anger before it caused irreparable.

Turning back to his mother, Niall smiled and nodded as he knelt impatiently waiting to see what his mother had brought him.

Thalia laughed at her son's poorly hidden excitement and reached down to uncover a white snout and a black button nose. Niall gasped and quickly pulled back the covering to see the tiny head of a wolf cub. Its dark brown eyes looked up at him and its ear flopped over its head at the sudden movement.

Niall laughed and ran his hand through the short but soft white and grey fur, and before he could sit down, the cub had eagerly crawled out of the blanket and began nuzzling his leg to get attention. The elfling quickly gave into the cub and lifted him into the air, yelping as the wolf licked his nose and wagged his tail.

Sitting back, Thalia watched the scene with a lump in her throat. Her son was smiling, and it was a genuine smile. He looked so happy and it made the rays of the bright sun dim in comparison.

That one smile cancelled out all of the tears that she had shed, and all the harsh words that had been swapped. For it was the memory of that smile that she would take with her across the sea. Her eyes watched him closely, taking in the way his eyes narrowed when he laughed and the way that his mouth curved into a grin. His skin glowed and his clothes were creased, but for once it did not matter.

With a sobering smack, her thoughts crashed when she reached the realization that she would not see him grow up and become the elf that she had always imagined him to be.

But she banished those thoughts when the little cub jumped onto her lap, followed by the excited body of Niall. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, not wanting to let him go. Her mind focused on everything: the smell of his hair, the feel of his body and the way that he hugged her tightly, his breath tickling her ear slightly. She became lost within her mind and Niall simply remained where he was, content in his mothers arms, a place that he had banished himself from what seemed like an age ago.

---

With a stab of guilt I turned my back on the scene below and sat on the stone balcony, ignoring the way that the cut stone dug into my legs but being careful not to wake Lynden, who was sleeping peacefully in my arms. My eyes scanned the room that had been our home through some of our hardest moments. Everything was as it had been over 60 years ago. The same thick rug sat on the stone floor and the same chairs sat before the fire.

My memory was cast back to the nights that I had sat with my wife in my arms reading to her from the many volumes of history that Lord Elrond had kept safely within the library walls. I can remember one of those nights when we had lain together, neither of us saying anything but merely enjoying the silence. And my thoughts had been those of selfish misunderstanding. I had not intended to find Thalia on my journey to Lord Elrond. I had been delivering a letter that I am sure had been of little importance, but it allowed me my freedom and I had taken the opportunity with an enthusiasm that I showed very rarely. Still, I remember the way that she had looked upon me with eyes so full of terror. And I remember the fear that had turned my blood cold when I had found her wounds.

I still cannot help but wonder what my life would be like if I had not found her.

Is it selfish of me that I would have my wife safe and well across the sea while I remain within the forests of the home of my spirit? I can feel my soul resting within the safe haven of Mirkwood, and I have not the heart to leave. Nor can I watch her sail, for I fear that I will lose my heart to the call of the sea. Looking down at her as she sits with Niall, I can clearly see that for all her years and her distress, she still has the heart of a child. And she should run free without fear.

Her face is radiant with laughter and beauty as the sun shines down upon her, and as she lifts Niall into her arms, I see a picture that I will treasure in my heart for eternity. Their laughter lifts my spirits and I cannot help but think about what I will miss; the feeling only gets worse as I look at my youngest son, asleep in my arms. I cannot believe that he has grown so much. His hair is light blonde, much like his mother's, and his eyes are blue with small specks of green in them, his tiny ears are pointed and he squirmed slightly as I run a finger over them. Lifting him onto my shoulder, I hold him close to me, he smells of the forest after the rain and of comforting sleeping oils that Thalia likes to bathe him in. My children are my life and I will do everything in my power to keep them safe and well. Which is why Lynden will travel across the sea and Niall will stay with me, his heart is too free and he will do well to remain behind.

I will miss Lynden and I fear that he will not know me, though I think that I worry for naught. My wife will raise him well.

And Niall, he will prove a challenge I am sure. But I hold a hope that under my guidance he will grow to become a great elf, and as a father I cannot help but hope that he will be a wiser Elf than I. I honestly no longer have fears for my son. Seeing him with Elrohir and Elladan has opened my eyes to a much older, assertive and carefree elf than I had taken him for. Perhaps that was my biggest fault.

---

They stood together in the gardens, bathed together in the silver moonlight, the trees whispering in the breeze and the sounds of the nightlife surrounding them. She reached for him, her fingers touching his lightly, tentatively, waiting for him to take her hand in his. Her eyes studied their entwined fingers, her mind taking in the details of the soft but slightly callused skin of his fingers, and the way that they curled around her own slender fingers with their perfectly long nails, and for a moment she could help but wonder how they had gotten to be so long. But most of all she took comfort in the way that their hand fit together so perfectly. She would never forget that, and she almost mourned the absence of a Kodak camera.

Her eyes shifted, and slowly she let them focus on his black boots before she stepped forward. She was so close now that she could feel his breath on her cheek but still she could not look up into those eyes, for that would be her undoing.

"This is harder than I thought."

She tried to laugh, but all she could manage was a sharp cough that burned her throat, and the dam that she had placed around herself was cracking.

He looked down at her with a gaze filled with sadness. His eyes had lightened and were almost glowing, and his lips were curved into a rare smile of contentment. He studied her carefully. Her eyes were cast to the ground beneath her, and her expression was one of regret, but still she looked beautiful. The strands of hair around her face had been pulled back to join a mass of curls that she had carelessly pinned up. The straps of her dress fell over her shoulders, letting the material fall over her arms, and the beautiful skirt swept gently over the curve of her hips and to the floor in waves of silver and blue. She was more beautiful than any other was, and she was his. The light sound of her voice drifted over him and it took him a moment to answer.

"Aye mela, tis much harder."

The silence settled around them, but still neither of them moved. It was as if a spell had fallen over then and neither of them would dare break it for fear of losing each other.

Closing her eyes, Thalia raised her head, her hand moving up his arms to settle on his shoulder as he slid his hands around her waist to pull her to him. Legolas tightened his arms around the soft figure of his wife and buried his face in her hair, letting the fragrance that belonged only to her envelope him. He could feel the flutter of her eyelashes as she laid her head on his shoulder. Standing on her toes, she held him just as tightly, and though her heart was lighter than it had been in years, she still felt the heavy burden of goodbye.

She buried her head into his shoulder and clung to him with an upset that had not taken hold of her before now, and the sorrow poured out of her in a river of silent tears.

Pushing her away from his body, Legolas grasped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead tenderly before letting his lips fall over the tears that she had shed. Leaning forward, he tucked her hair behind her ears and whispered lovingly:

"The gulls will call me home when you need me. And until then, you shall sleep soundly knowing that our love grows stronger still, and when we are together again, it will be a joyous occasion. But until then you may take my heart with you. Keep it safe, for when I return to your side I will wish it back, my love."

Thalia laughed and shook her head, her heart very much lightened. She could feel his strength running through her veins, and it was then that she knew that he spoke the truth. She also knew that soon Sauron the Deceiver would come to power once more, and Legolas would be called to join the fellowship. And though it pained her greatly to know what horrors he would see, she knew that he would be safe. She also knew that he would gain friends that he would treasure forever, and that was perhaps the greatest thing of all.

Opening her eyes, she looked into the pools of blue that had saved her so many times before and would continue to lend her strength through her time without him by her side. Legolas smiled and slid his hand around her neck as he brought her lips to his in a kiss so powerful that both felt a spark run through their bodies.

"It shouldn't feel like goodbye, but it does. It really does."

Her voice trailed off as her throat began to burn and she could no longer speak. Her arms circled his shoulders and her fingers grasped his tunic tightly.

"I don't want to let you go."

"I love you Legolas."

"And I you."

Kissing her temple, Legolas drew back and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I will never let you go. You, my wife, will be forever mine and mine only. But we must. You are no longer content to remain here and I know in my heart that this is right. We are doing the right thing."

---

Please Review xxx


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

A HUGE thank you to everybody who has read, reviewed and been kind enough to help with this, I hope you've enjoyed reading this trilogy as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Special thanks to EldarExilePrincess and Mademoiselle Morte for all your help.

Miriellar

* * *

The decades passed and many of the elder left the shores of Middle Earth for the promise of home. The glistening, shimmering waters of the seas brought them to a land where the small troubles of the world of men did not exist and instead a nirvana awaited them. They were once again in the warm embrace of the Valar.

But among those of the contented there was one whose heart could not rest. The time had passed with a sadness that withered even the blossoms on the most beauteous trees.

The tides of the seas spoke of promises and tender whispers that never came.

The winds tenderly caressed her skin in an embrace that would wrap her in cool silk and the moon shone high above as she stood, a lone figure awaiting the return of her heart.

For decades she had stood alone, with her son by her side waiting for the day when he would return to her and they would once again be reunited .

The waters lapped at her feet, lifting the heavy red velvet of her skirt as she waded further into the black waters of the night.

"Long has it been since your heart laid claim to him, and yet still…you have not waned from him for a moment. I envy that love yelde"

Turning her head to look at her ada she smiled, the Lord Glorfindel had joined her not long after the war of the ring had been brought to an end and to hear the tale of the fellowship from him had given her hope that soon Legolas would return to her, of course with the company of the dwarf which he himself had proclaimed to be impossible to speak to let alone become a trusted companion.

She remembered the days when she would sit at home on her bed with a cup of hot chocolate and a bag of chocolate buttons watching the Lord of the Rings. And she remembered well the tale of her husband but to hear it from her father brought a feeling of love for her new life, and the lives of those Legolas had sworn to protect.

"Hello Adar"

She turned her back on him to once again cast her gaze of the still waters.

"I'm not sure why but I can't move. Just in case" her voice trembled and her eyes pricked with tears as she tried to overcome the feelings of hope and despair welling within her.

Glorfindel smiled as he watched his daughter wring her hands in excitement. It was indeed her husband who retuned to her, that much he was certain of but there was one whom he could not make out tho it was familiar. The reassurance that Legolas was indeed upon the ship lightened his heart. He had watched Thalia wait anxiously for any news of her husband and knew that she would be glad of his return.

"At the end of all things this is what remains"

His lilted voice carried over the light breeze as Thalia lifted the sodden ends of her dress from the waters that she had been standing in and waded up the shore to stand before him.

"It would seem so, but there is so much more adar"

Throwing the sodden skirts down to cover her wet legs she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with glittering eyes.

"I have my heart back, and that is all I need"

Sniffing to get rid of the tears she grinned at him before turning on her heel and making her way over to the harbour where the ship she waited for would relinquish its precious cargo.

Glorfindel shook his head and catching sight of his youngest grandson walk out of the shadows he moved to join him on the path to follow Thalia.

In silence the two followed the excited female and watched with growing concern as she turned to them, her face a look of despair.

"Do you think he will look the same?"

She hopped from foot to foot like an excited child as she chewed her lip, for the first time in so many years Glorfindel saw the girl that had first come to Rivendell, oblivious to the world of Middle earth.

Laughing he placed his hands on her shoulders to still her. She turned in his arms and looked at him worriedly,

"I do not look like the princess he was promised he would meet when he arrived. I should change don't you think?"

"Nay child, remain where you are for he will not even see what garb you wear"

Elrond's gentle but stern voice stilled her movement and she not only felt sheepish but downright foolish.

It was only then that she noticed the attire that Glorfindel wore and stepped back immediately for she had never before seen him wear his lordship so blatantly.

"The House of the Golden Flower…" she whispered reverently as her eyes took in the magnificent golden embroidery of his emerald robes.

Both elven lords shook their heads in amusement as Thalia freed herself from her fathers grasp and straightened herself. It was a subtle change but all of a sudden she looked like the princess that she had grown to become.

"And I'm a princess…gotta remember that"

She mumbled to herself while trying to straighten her gown.

"Lynden, are you nervous about meeting your father? Because you really shouldn't be. And your brother too, Niall will be with him too I am sure"

Looking at his mother he allowed a small smile to slid across his lips despite the nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Aye nana, I will be glad of it and will welcome them"

Thalia nodded and smiled,

"Everything will be alright now. I promise"

Grinning at him she straightened herself and made to stand on the pier as the magnificent vessel docked and her eyes looked upon a sight that nearly made her knees buckle from underneath her.

---

His world crumbled as his eyes met those of the one whom he had longed for so oft. She was just as he remembered her, only more beautiful.

Sensing his companion Gimli's impatience but gladdened heart the elven prince smoothed his silken tunic with his hands and stepped from the vessel that had carried him.

The air around him changed and his soul was lightened as he touched the ground. He was home, and the land of his forebears welcomed him with open arms.

Before he could take but a step his wife launched herself into his arms with a squeal of excitement.

"My heart I have missed you dearly. I trust that you have been well?"

He remarked as his eyes swept over the familiar faces of the elves who had gathered, among them were Glorfindel, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Such a joy was it that his heart nearly broke when he was met with his grown son.

Sensing his need to meet his son Thalia released him and stepped aside to join her adar.

The two looked at each other, eyes of the same colour staring back but neither knowing what to say. Lynden had grown into an elf worthy of many titles but one was dearest to him and he longed to hear it from his father.

Legolas stepped forward into a met embrace and cradled his grown son to his chest.

"Ion nin I have longed to see you as I have your mother, and yet now that I met you I find that you are not mine, you are gown and I do not know you"

Lynden shook his head and stepped from the embrace,

"Nay adar, I know you and that is enough. You have my love and respect and look forward to regaining the years that we have been denied"

Placing an arm on his sons shoulder Legolas turned back the vessel to see Niall take his place beside Gimli.

Thalia's hands snaked around his waist as her gaze fell on the son she had forsaken all those years ago.

"Have I been forgiven for my wrongs or am to be held in contempt?"

Her low whisper reached Niall's ears as if she had been standing next to him. His gaze softened and he laid his hand on his heart as he made his way over to his parents.

"The sorrow that I felt had matched what you have felt I am sure, but the time that we have now shall be a time of reconciliation and trust. I love you naneth and I shall not forsake that. There is a piece of my heart missing but I have learned that what my sister gave me was a chance to learn what life was about and I am thankful for that. She would have loved you a thousand times over if she were here"

"And I do dear brother, for she had loved me a thousand times over and told me so as oft as she could"

For out of the shadows came a tall golden haired elleth with eyes as bright as the sea and a beauty that could rival the evenstar. Her golden dress flowed about her in the gentle breeze and her breath caught in her throat as she nervously looked upon those of her family she had missed so greatly.

Niall couldn't help the chocked sob that escaped as he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into the eyes that held the missing piece of his soul.

"Well met my sister. Long has it been since you have crossed my path with your troublesome smile"

She laughed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I am glad to see you, bane of my life. And I welcome you home with all my heart"

Looking over Niall's shoulder a smile slid across her face and she picked up her skirt and much like her mother, thrust herself into the arms that would hold her for eternity in unrelenting love.

Legolas caught his daughter and held her as tightly as he had her brother. The memories of her childhood and death had taunted him through the years and never had he broken free. In his dreams he saw her face, her eyes, so like his own…staring back at him.

He could not hold back the tears that flowed down his pale cheeks as he held her closer still.

"Never in the years that I have mourned you did I think that my salvation would come"

Eleni stepped back and bowed her head.

"I have learnt that my death was devastating and I cannot take away or replace that pain. But I wish that I could heal you for I am here now. I never left you. I had watched you grow and learn and in doing so have grown up to be somebody that I hope will be worthy of your love. But I did not and never have left you…never"

"None the less, we welcome you back for we have indeed mourned your loss greatly"

With a smile she turned to meet her grandfather with open arms, burying her face in the cloth of his robes she laughed.

"Lord Glorfindel…grandfather…I have missed your presence and it comforts me to meet you again now"

Throwing herself back into his embrace she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relive the precious memories she had of him.

"Long has it been since I have laid eyes on you, and I find you much changed" he teased her as she giggled into his robes.

"I hope that the elleth that I hold in my arms will allow me to spoil her as I did the little girl whom I once held just as tightly. For she brought me as much laughter and joy as I suspect you will"

"Of that grandfather, I am certain of"

Laughter rang out through the trees around them and the elves felt a content sigh fall around them.

Looking at his wife Legolas swept her into his arms and kissed her softly with all the love that he had, in the promise of more to come.

The Greenleaf family were complete and although they had faced hardships and such sorrow they had shared laughter, happiness and love and would continue to do so through the all the ages among friends.

---

My heart swelled with a bundle of emotions that I couldn't quite distinguish, nut I knew that I was complete. My daughter, my sons, and my husband were by my side and I was safe in the knowledge that they would never leave me. For eternity we would remain together and to know that I had come this far…was a gift in itself. And I vow upon the sacred ground that I walk upon that I will regret nothing and cherish everything for all the ages that lay in front of me. And after all…eternity is a long time…


End file.
